Single Ladies
by dc-4me
Summary: If one were to ask Emma when she fell in love with Regina she couldn't pin point an exact moment. There wasn't one particular moment. It was a series of moments from "welcome back" to "our son" and "my gift to you". Set sometime after 5b. Secret SQ relationship. I decided to add a magic baby to the plot of the story because there's not a lot of magic babies stories.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I wanted to explore the idea of a secret SQ relationship. Originally started as a prequel to "I wanna hold your hand" but it soon morphed into a magic baby fic and secret SQ relationship. I sort of like this plot a lot more and it offers me more themes to explore. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Italics is dialogue in the past._**

* * *

If one were to ask Emma when she fell in love with Regina she couldn't pin point an exact moment. There wasn't one particular moment. It was a series of moments from _"welcome back"_ to _"our son"_ and _"my gift to you"_.

If one were to ask what she loves about Regina, Emma would be quick to say _what's not to love?_ She loves everything about Regina physical and emotional. There's no doubt in Emma's mind that Regina is the hottest woman alive to ever walk this realm or any other realm. Couple that with Regina's dedication to her family and Emma was a goner in no time.

And really how could she not love Regina, when she was the only person not expecting anything in return. She never expected Emma to make the sacrifice to take on the dark one, she never expected Emma to help her with the Snow Queen, she never expected Emma to join Operation Mongoose, she never expected Emma to step in and stop the trigger or fight Zelena. She gave Emma a happy ending knowing she won't gain anything and would in fact lose everything. Regina gave Emma everything she could, everything she had expecting nothing in return. It made Emma feel unique, special, loved even if she didn't realise it until later. Regina was someone who didn't take advantage of her, who didn't look at her as a ticket for more money, or a savior or a hero or a happy ending. Regina was different. Regina was the anchor that kept her sane and at the same time was the wind beneath her wings. Regina didn't expect Emma to be her anything, enemy, ally, friend, lover. Every time their relationship reached a new stage Regina was taken by surprise because she never expected and never demanded anything of Emma. It was never about what Emma could give her and the more Emma thought about it the more she loved Regina. How could Emma not fall in love with Regina? How could she not love Regina when Regina loved her so unconditionally?

And Regina, Regina paid attention. Regina actually cared for Emma's well-being. She was the only one who cared enough about Emma's self-destructive relationship and worked to put an end to it for Emma's sake. Because everyone was buying Emma's lies about _I'm happy, I'm in love,_ and no one took time to see how wrong everything was and how Emma was being destroyed every day a little more. It was as if a parasite attached itself to her and was sucking out of her the light, the goodness, the essence of what made Emma, Emma.

Regina was clever enough to know a direct confrontation would never work. Instead she booked Emma a spot at a conference in Boston. The topic was about abused women and how to deal with situations where the victims don't see it or refuse to get help. Emma didn't see a point to this. They lived in a magical town that was invaded by all sort of things every other week. But the seminar floored Emma. As the speaker described the tell-tale signs of abusive relationships Emma saw herself. By the end of the conference she was shaking barely holding it together. She vaguely remembers an earlier conversation she's had with Regina. _"No one told me off for being an idiot"_ she said _"Fine you're being an idiot"_ came the reply from Regina. Seems like Regina paid attention this time and took action. Emma took some of the pamphlets back to the hotel to read.

She was devastated and so, so lost. So afraid. It was easy to pretend none of this happened. It was easy to blame it all on Regina and make her out the villain when she so clearly wasn't. Regina was throwing her a life line all Emma had to do was grab it. She decided then and there in that hotel room that she will pull through this. She did not survive abusive homes in the foster systems to go headlong into another abusive home.

The first day back she ended it all. She didn't go back to her house. She couldn't. That house wasn't who she was. Instead she took the night shifts and stayed in her car. She didn't dare go back to her parents. She didn't tell them and they didn't notice.

It was again Regina that noticed. A week after the conference Regina invited her for dinner. After dinner and a few drinks later Regina offered Emma a spare room as a _"Why don't you stay over tonight? It's too late to drive anyway."_ Emma accepted it without thinking too much, she missed sleeping in a warm bed.

One night became two nights which then turned into a week. Regina never sent her away and Emma tried to argue that she should go to her own home and _"I don't want to overstay my welcome"_ , Regina reassured her she wasn't.

 _"Henry likes this, I liked having you here this past week as well, and you don't have to go back to your house."_

Emma looked down ashamed but then Regina told her _"I'm aware that a house can be just as bad as a prison if not worse. Not every house is a home and it's ok to want to be away from it all. Sometimes it's ok to run."_

Emma remembers crumbling to the floor and she remembers Regina's arms embracing her and holding her close giving a shoulder to cry on. Regina was offering her a home and Emma couldn't say no. Regina and Henry were where she felt safe to just be herself for the first time in a long time.

Regina was there when she sold that house, and was there for her whenever she needed someone to be her friend. Regina had been her friend for so long. Longer than they've been enemies. Regina was her friend, her family, her co-parent. It wasn't at all a surprise that Emma fell so hard for her.

Emma remembers clearly the moment she realized she's fallen for Regina. It was one sunny afternoon when Emma was patrolling around town. She pulled over and decided to patrol the park to see if everything was in order. There, by the lake, she saw Regina with their son just walking casually, Henry's backpack over one shoulder and they were smiling and laughing. Regina was dressed in a red dress with a black leather jacket on top, everything about her so perfect. Regina was a queen. She saw as Violet approached Henry and the 2 teenagers went away together after a quick goodbye to Regina. Regina watched them go and then looked around the park her eyes landing on Emma. In that moment Emma's world stood still and her heart stopped beating, the world faded into nothing and all noise died down. It was just her and Regina looking at one another. She can't remember who made the first move but they met somewhere in the middle, Regina casually asking her when she will be home and if she wanted anything in particular for dinner. So casual, so domestic and all Emma could do was stare.

From that moment on Emma paid attention to everything Regina. From the way she crinkled her noise when she was reading something all the way to the way she ate popcorn on family movie nights taking small bites even from a single kernel, always leaving the fluffy bit last.

Emma took notice of their morning routine where Regina would prepare breakfast and then serve Emma and Henry a plate of whatever she made that morning, always kissing Henry as she put the plate in front of him. In those moments Emma longed to have Regina give her a kiss. One such morning she stared at the scene, perhaps a bit too long and Regina noticed. As she went to grab her own plate she put her hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed it a bit and Emma's heart skipped a beat. It soon became a habit for Regina to touch Emma's shoulder on her way to grab her own plate.

Their lunch dates continued even as Regina started to prepare their lunch. Emma would always go and have lunch in the mayor's office, sitting on the couch, eating out of the tupperware Regina put their lunch in. If she ever worked the night shift Regina would bring her a portion that was still warm.

If Emma took time to think about it she would have realised they were a perfect fit. Regina loved to have people to take care of and Emma needed someone to take care of her.

A month after she moved in with Regina and Henry permanently, Emma started the feel really at home. She had her portion of the chores: mown the lawns, vacuum the house, clean the garage. It was all so domestic. Everything Emma craved her entire life. All of it so natural.

One thing that surprised Emma about her relationship with Regina was the lack of fights. Sure Regina still had her sass and Emma her stubbornness, but without even trying they fell into a relationship that took and gave away in equal measure. TV and media conditioned her to believe that the more drama one has in a relationship the better because it means the relationship is not boring. Falling into such a quiet pattern with Regina, however taught Emma that perhaps a healthy relationship is usually void of drama and big fights. She's come to crave and appreciate the quiet her new home with Regina offered her. She loved coming home, help prepare dinner, spend some time with her son and Regina, then some time alone with Regina where they would talk about anything and everything under the sun. It was like being in a cocoon, safe from drama and expectations of happy endings, safe from having to pretend she's someone else, a perfect image to live up to a standard.

She loved how easy it was for Regina to let herself just be around Emma. Emma still remembers that late autumn night when Regina came home late, almost frozen to death, took a shower and dressed in fluffy pyjamas and grabbed a glass of cider trying to warm herself. Emma came in and sat next to her complaining about how she had to walk in the forest to see some new development site for the growing town and now her shoes are ruined and her feet are killing her. Emma just grabbed her legs and started to massage them. Regina tried to protest but soon gave in, overwhelmed at the good sensation of having her feet massaged after such a brutal day.

Yet the more comfortable Emma became the old fears of abandonment popped to the surface. What if Regina found someone she would fall in love with and Emma had to go? What if a week, month or year from now someone from another realm came in and swept Regina off her feet. What would she do? These thoughts started to disturb her so much she felt like crying most days. One night they became particularly vicious so much that Emma felt like she was having a panic attack. She felt like she was suffocating inside so she grabbed her iPod and went for a run. Half way through her rum, either by chance or maybe it was fate, Beyoncé's song _'Single Ladies'_ started to play.

And Emma stopped running.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all who've read this story. Hope you enjoy what's to come in this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

When she got back home she was greeted by Regina, sitting in the lounge, reading a book. Emma stopped for a second to stare at how beautiful the brunette was. Regina looked up having sensed Emma's presence, not that she was particularly quiet coming in. Emma stopped breathing for a few moments when their eyes made contact.

"How was the run?" Regina lowered the book to look at Emma.

"Good. It was good. Great," all courage left Emma. How could she tell Regina she wanted her? How could she tell Regina she wants much more than what they currently have? Her resolution to say something to Regina starts to crumble. "I'll go have a shower."

"All right," Regina once again grabs her book and starts to read as Emma makes her way to the bathroom.

Once she's in the bathroom and the shower is running, Emma leans her head on the shower wall, letting the water cascade around her. She missed her chance. But she wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. She couldn't just go to Regina and say "do you want to be my girlfriend?" Regina would probably just laugh at her and ask her if she's 12 or something. No she needs a better way and she needs it soon.

* * *

Emma's taking her time in the shower thinking over her current predicament with Regina. The problem was they've been friends for a long time now and Regina certainly has been her friend the longest. Emma didn't do friendships and she certainly didn't do romantic relationships, at least not the right, healthy way. At least that's how she was excusing her own blindness to the fact that she's loved Regina all this time and no, friends don't do that for other friends, heck sometimes not even lovers do that for one another. But it was in the nature of her relationship with Regina to just sacrifice everything for one another. Sacrifice so much, sacrifice everything but their son. Friends don't live together raising their child, friends don't act as if they're married in almost all aspects of life.

No it's clear she loves Regina and she's loved her for so long and she doesn't want anyone to come between them. But what can she do? Will Regina accept her once Emma confesses? She knows quite well the town won't see her well. Either of them. Especially Regina. Heck Ruby moved to another realm so she could be free with the one she loves. They'll definitely blame Regina. How can she drag Regina into all of this? The town barely moved on from their blind rage at Regina, they're finally not blaming her for every little thing. She's scared for Regina. She doesn't want Regina to go through this. But if Regina loves her then maybe she'll go there anyway. And if Regina loves her, then she's probably also having a hard time being so near Emma yet so far away.

Emma has no one. Who could Emma run to now? Who could she seek help from on this? The answer was no one; she was on her own. The one person she would run to with her problems is the very person that's at the heart of the matter. She puts her head on the cold tile as she lets the water just run down. She needs Regina, she can't lose Regina. But what can she do how can she approach the subject? This will be monumental for their tiny, tiny family. This will change everything.

* * *

A week passed and Emma could not come up with a plan. She was at a loss as to what she could do to bring the subject up. It was a long, torturous week. A week where Emma became all the more aware of the lingering touches, of the lingering gaze, of the tiniest of gestures of attention, of Regina curling up into her side when they were watching a movie. Of Regina reading a book and playing with Emma's hair while Emma leaned across in Regina's lap while playing on her phone. She became more aware of Regina asking her what she wants for diner or desert. These were not things friends did for one another, were they? This was what cute couples did in those romantic or comedy TV series. This is what a relationship, a healthy one, should be like.

Here was Emma's biggest dilemma - how do you tell your best friend you're totally in love with her and you want to build a future with her?

On Friday, Henry asked then if he could go camping with David and Snow over the weekend. Both mothers agreed to let him go on the condition that he listens to his grandparents.

After Henry got picked up by David, Emma went with Regina in the living room and sat down next to her. Instantly Regina curled into Emma's side, as if she always belonged there, and for all Emma knew she might have because their bodies fitted perfectly.

"What do you say we go out tomorrow?"

"Where to?" Regina says not moving an inch away from Emma's side.

"Town nearby."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nah. Just want to be out of here for a bit" Emma's a bit nonchalant about it, but still she hopes Regina will say yes.

"Ok. Let's go"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shhhh, I want to watch the movie."

"Ok." Emma says smiling.

* * *

The night found them at a local bar enjoying a pub meal and a few drinks. They were accustomed to eat at Granny's but this was even more casual. They booked 2 rooms at a local motel not wanting to drive back so late. It was good to let a bit loose. It seemed like a good idea in the beginning. But now not so much. Regina was a very beautiful woman. Drop dead gorgeous even. She was now out in the wide world where no one knew who she was, no one knew her past and suddenly Emma's biggest fears were becoming reality. Regina was the center of attention in that pub. The amounts of men and women Regina had to turn down was staggering. The glimmer of hope was that she turned them down yet it still didn't stop Emma from feeling like shit. What if Regina liked anyone here? What if someone does come in and will disturb their perfect little family? What if Emma will have to leave the life she built with Regina?

She was suddenly not hungry at all and started to simply move the food around her plate. She thought about getting drunk but that meant loosing this precious little time she had with the woman she loved.

"Emma, is something bothering you?" Regina puts her knife and fork down.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem…" but she doesn't manage to finish her sentence as they get interrupted. Some guy trying to make a pass at Regina. Great. He was good looking too. Even better. Emma's eyes start to water.

"Let me stop you right there. I'm here with my fiancée" Regina lifts her hand that always has the ring on it showing it to the man "and I would appreciate if you left us to enjoy our dinner."

Emma's lifts her head looking shocked for a second but then her face morphs into mild irritation. The guy leaves them alone but not before hurling a homophobic insult their way, though it was mostly annoyance that he was turned down. Emma's hands gripped the cutlery to the point that her knuckles got white.

"Emma?" Emma looks up at Regina's voice. "I'm sorry I had to use you as an excuse. I didn't mean to… make you uncomfortable. I guess I…" she trails off.

"You guessed ...?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter." a few more seconds pass "I'll ask them if they can put the food in a take away container."

They walk back to the motel in relative silence. Emma doesn't know what to say. Had no idea what Regina was about to say either. It was all very confusing. But she does notice that unlike before Regina keeps her distance and is more guarded.

It gets worse once they get back to Storybrooke. Regina no longer curls into her side when they watch a movie, her touch no longer lingering. There was a constant look of sadness in her eyes, as if she's lost something.

Emma couldn't take it. While it was hard before, when Regina touched her, hard because she couldn't properly enjoy it, it was a hundred times worse now and she missed the other woman like crazy. They still had the routine but the small affectionate details were gone and this was driving Emma mad.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she blurts out one day as they're in the kitchen.

"What? Why would you think that?" Regina stops what she's doing and turns to face Emma.

"Because you're avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you. We live in the same house. We've had breakfast and dinner together. Is this because I didn't have lunch with you today?"

"What? No" Emma shakes her head. How does she bring the issue up.

"Then I don't understand"

"Ever since our trip outside, you've been avoiding me."

Regina furrows her brow not really understanding.

"You used to stay close to me during movie nights, you used to read your books on the couch and I could crawl up in your lap and… " she stops because it sounds ridiculous.

"I thought you didn't like that. I thought that maybe I've misread you all this time."

"No. I loved all that. What gave you that idea?"

"Your reaction to me saying you're my fiancee. I thought you hated that. I thought I misread you completely. I'm sorry."

"What? No. I was angry at his homophobic insult. Not at you. Never at you." She pauses for a bit. "Wait a second. What do you mean you thought you read me wrong? Read me wrong for what?"

"Nothing. Emma, please let's just forget it." Regina turns her back to Emma and goes back to buying herself. Emma just stares in confusion. Is Regina saying what she thinks she's saying? She decides to be bold and perhaps for the first time make a step towards a relationship. One that she actually wants. She steps behind Regina and wraps her arms around her. It was so intimate.

"Regina," her breath is close to Regina's ear and she feels a small shiver that passes through Regina. Emma's heart is about to burst out of her chest and for a second she wonders if the brunette feels the same. "When you said you read me wrong, did you mean if I like women?" and Regina stops breathing and stops her movements wondering what Emma was playing at. But she can't help but nod and give a very quiet yes in reply. Her own heart beats a hundred miles a minute and Emma's touch on her middle is so warm yet it feels like hot lava. Every part of her that Emma touches cones alive. Oh how she's missed her. Emma's grip tightens around her middle and it feels so good to be in the blonde's embrace. She wants to spend an eternity there and never let go.

"You didn't read me wrong." and Regina drops the plate she was holding back in the sink. "I grew up an orphan. People don't like gay kids. I learned to adapt. After prison I became a bit more open with who I am. Then I came here and became sheriff. This is a small town. Very white, straight town. I thought that maybe at least you were interested. But then you were just trying to run me out of town. The curse broke and I found my parents. When I fell through the portal my mother shared all her dreams with me. I quickly realized that they wanted me to marry a guy. Henry was no better pushing me and his dad together. My parents pushed a lot of men at me. What I wanted though was totally different."

Regina can't form any thoughts. Here's Emma confessing important things yet Regina can't say a thing. All she knows is that she wants to see Emma's face, and so she turns around in Emma's arms. Emma doesn't loosen her grip on her and now here she is in Emma's arms looking at the woman who stole her heart unable to form a single word.

"Regina," Emma whispers afraid that if she speaks louder she'll end this moment. She looks in Regina's eyes desperately searching for that something that would give her the courage to voice what she feels. Regina puts her arms on her biceps and gives them a gentle squeeze. She would be a liar if she said she didn't have a thing for Emma's well-toned arms. But now was not the time for her to dwell on those dreams, where Emma would pick her up and press her against a wall or perhaps lift her up on the kitchen counter, kissing her senseless.

"Emma, are we… is this… " but she has no idea what to say or ask and she's just stuttering now.

"Regina, I…" Emma takes a deep breath. This is it. "I hope I'm reading this right. Here it goes" a small exhale and she closes her eyes for a moment trying to gather some courage. "I like you. I liked you for a very long time, and, " pause, "… and if you feel the same I would love to give this, us, a try."

"Oh, Emma, I like you too," Regina looks at her with a fond smile on her face.

"As more than friends, right?" Emma asks looking entirely too adorable if one were to ask Regina.

"Yes Emma, much more than friends."

"Good. I'm glad. I've liked you for a very long time and I could never seem to be enough and there's always been something or someone in the way. I tried to move on, but it was an epic failure. No one came close to you. I don't think anyone will," she looks down for a second then back up with a a hint of embarrassment on her face "I'm rambling."

"Yes, you are. But it's ok," Regina looks at her with so much care and love. She's pretty sure they both agreed on like because they were too scared of the word love. Emma looks into her eyes a smile tugging at her lips. Regina likes her, probably even loves her, and they just took a new step in their relationship. But there's one more thing she's being dying to do since she first saw the woman. With one last act of bravery she asks the question.

"May I kiss you?"

Regina lifts a hand to caress Emma's cheek, stopping near Emma's lips, running her thumb over Emma's bottom lip, a smile forming on her own lips.

"Yes, Emma, you may kiss me" and that's all the invitation Emma needs before she leans in and kisses Regina for the first time.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hi. It's been a while since I updated this story and that's because I had a bit of a writer's block on this story. In the end**_

 _ **decided to scrap the original plan of making this a prequel and make it into a magic baby fic instead, still with a secret SQ relationship. I really want to explore this plot.**_

* * *

Although the curtains were pulled shut a few rays of light still made their way into the otherwise dark bedroom. This was enough to wake Emma up. Despite appearances Emma was an early riser, getting up at the crack of dawn to go for runs so she could stay in shape. Her jobs demanded it. As she opened her eyes the world came into focus and she realised that first she wasn't in her room, and second, she was naked. For a fleeting moments she felt fearful, of what she wasn't sure. That she was in an unknown place or that, by the looks of it, she was naked, in bed with someone. What would Regina think of her now? She tried to recall the previous night's events and soon realised that all was good. She was in Regina's bedroom.

Emma started to replay the night's events in great detail, how she kissed the brunette and then they kissed some more, their kisses getting more heated by the minute. How Emma stopped her and told her that they should stop otherwise it will be really hard to stop herself later on. How Regina looked at her for a few long moments and then told her

" _I'm fine letting this continue. That is, if you are."_

 _Emma took a few seconds to process what Regina was telling her._

 _"Are you sure you want us to do this?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Have sex you mean?" Emma asks again wanting to be sure that they are on the same page. She doesn't want any misunderstandings here._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Ok" she goes in for a kiss but Regina stops her. Emma looks confused, didn't the brunette just say she wanted this?_

 _"What do you want, Emma?"_

 _"I want this as well."_

 _"I feel a but coming," and Regina looks really serious at Emma. This is serious for both of them. They are about to go to a new level again and it's important they both want the same thing._

 _"I want to, I really do but I'm afraid to mess this up."_

 _"Why would you mess this up, Emma?"_

 _"I just kissed you for the first time ever, and I loved it. It's better that everything I ever imagined kissing you might be. And I want you, I really, really do. But I don't want this to just be me scratching an itch or fulfilling a long time desire. I want to do it right by you. You are not just some cheap fix. I really, really care for you. I feel that if I do it now it will cheapen what we have. But you're obviously ready and willing and I don't know what to do."_

 _"Emma, I'm fine with whatever choice you make. You want to wait? That's fine. That's perfectly fine, I'm not going anywhere and we can take our time. No one needs to know, it's no one's business but ours what we do in our own home. If you want to have sex tonight then it's also fine for me. I want you. We already live together, we share a son. Sure we are doing things a bit backwards, but again no one but us has any business in any of these matters."_

 _Emma thinks over Regina's words. She's not a blushing virgin and neither is Regina. They already share a son and a home and magic and so much more. She's already connected to Regina on levels she doubts many people are with their significant others. Regina doesn't move. She leaves this all to Emma. She gave Emma a way out and a way in. Blue pill, red pill, which one should she take?_

 _She thinks over her life and in the span of a few seconds decides life is too short. She has this amazing woman opening herself to her in wonderful ways and Emma wants to be connected to her in every single way possible. Emma won't take this gift that is Regina for granted and she won't waste any moment. She'll seize the moment. If life in Storybrooke thought her something is that every moment she has with Regina is precious._

 _She wraps her arms around Regina's neck and leans in to give her a soft kiss._

 _"I want this"_

 _In reply Regina leans in for a searing kiss while she puffs them to the bedroom._

Everything after that becomes a blur as she let herself get lost in Regina. It's a wonderful contradiction as she remembers perfectly what happened yet at the same time it's a blur. It was surreal. Regina made her feel so good. Emma had many people in her bed over the years, male and female, yet none of them made her feel what Regina did. The care, the love were all clearly visible to Emma, Regina not hiding for a second that she loved and cared for Emma.

Emma just hoped that she managed to respond in kind to Regina. Judging by Regina's reactions she assumed she did well.

She turned to face Regina, a smile making its way to her face at seeing Regina asleep. She looked so peaceful and dare she say content. Emma lifted her hand and started to trace Regina's face starting at her temples, pulling a few strands of hair from her face to get a better view. Her fingers made their way to Regina's lips and her eyes started to darken with arousal thinking of all the wonderful things that mouth made her feel last night, of all the places it kissed, of all the whispered love confessions that spilled past those lips.

Emma removed her fingers and replaced them with her own mouth, giving Regina a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm, Emma," Regina was still asleep. Was she dreaming of Emma? Emma lets out a soft giggle and kisses Regina again, this time she takes her time as she starts a slow kiss. Regina finally wakes up and responds by opening her mouth and Emma accepts the unspoken invitation in a second.

"Someone is in a good mood," Regina says, voice still raspy from sleep. She opens her eyes to look at Emma and sees the happiness expressed on Emma's face. A sleepy smile makes its way to her own face in response to Emma.

"What time is it?"

Emma turns her head to the side and looks at the clock.

"Six."

"Are you hungry?" Regina removes the hair from Emma's face as she asks the question.

"No? Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm tired and it's the weekend and I want to sleep some more."

"Oh, ok," a beat "I never pegged you for someone who sleeps in."

"Well, I do. The only reason you never noticed is because you sleep in longer." Regina's hand makes its way to Emma's arm and she starts to draw circles.

"Hmm. Fair enough." Emma pecks Regina's lips once again and then readjusts her body so that her head rests on the brunette's shoulder. Regina's arms wrap around the blonde and they fall back asleep.

* * *

Emma wakes up feeling feather light kisses all over her face, lips, neck and back up again. The kisses seem to linger on the lips a bit more than on other areas.

She feels a smile form as Regina's hair starts to tickle her just a little bit. She opens up an eye to look at her love.

"Good morning, princess," Regina's whispers against her lips just before she gives her another kiss.

"Mmmmm, good morning indeed, my Queen."

Emma goes for another kiss, that becomes one more, and one more and they soon find themselves making love once again.

They lay together in bed all spent and Emma thinks she wants round two but her stomach disagrees with her. Regina laughs at that, feeling quite amused but then she finds herself blushing when her own stomach growls in protest. They both start laughing. Regina goes to have a quick shower then pulls a loose t-shirt, Emma's, and a loose pair of pants and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Emma joins her 10 minutes later and helps prepare breakfast. Regina decides to make them a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, a hash brown, making sure to out extra bacon on Emma's plate. She'll worry about clogged arteries later, after she spoils her lover.

Regina goes to kiss the top of her head as she gives Emma her plate and Emma gladly accepts the meal. She notices the extra bacon and her mouth is already salivating.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They eat in relative silence until Emma breaks the silence.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" Emma asks with mouth half full. She can't stop shoving the food, even though she knows no one will take away her plate. Regina's certainly not the type to take the food from someone and bin it.

"I was thinking of looking after the garden. It's a nice enough day and I need to look after my plants. You?"

"I have no plans, but if you want me to help with something?"

Regina pauses and thinks for a moment if she needs help with anything.

"Maybe you could have a look in the garage and see what we can keep or what we can throw out. Or maybe organise it better."

"Ok," Emma manages to grab quite a bite, but Regina can't find it in herself to correct Emma this time.

* * *

Regina spends close to 3 hours in the garden planning and looking at what must be done to the garden. She's thinking she should invest in a barbeque area. Emma might like the idea and she knows Henry will love it. She suddenly stops what she's doing and thinks of her current situation with Emma. They are together now, a couple, and Henry will have to know sooner or later. He will be home soon so she has to discuss this with Emma. What do they want? Well, Regina knows what she wants. She wants to come clean to her son as soon as possible.

She heads to the garage where she sees Emma rearranging some tools on the wall. She stops to watch and admire Emma, her toned arms and abs that she can see in that tank top. And those legs that go on and on and on.

"Hey."

Emma must have sensed her presence as she is not really close to Regina's face, lips almost touching.

"Hey" Regina responds in reply. This is a game they've played since Neverland, although it didn't look like a game back then.

"What's the matter? You look worried."

"I want to talk to you. It's important."

Emma starts to worry as she sees the serious expression on Regina's face.

"Do you want to go inside the house?"

"Ummm, I don't know."

"Regina…"

Regina takes a deep breath, it's now or nothing.

"Emma, how serious is our relationship?"

"Very serious. At least from my part. Why? Did I misunderstand?"

"No, no you didn't misunderstand. I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure?" Emma is now unsure of what Regina wanted to be sure.

"Of where we stand. I want to tell Henry about us."

At that Emma grimaces. She's not ready to tell anyone, let alone her family. Regina sees the face she's making.

"Emma, I know it's too soon, but I don't want to keep anything from Henry."

Emma stares in a bit of shock at Regina. That's way too soon. Way too soon to tell anyone about their relationship, even if that person is their son.

"I… I think it's a bit soon."

There's a heavy silence between them. Emma knows where Regina's coming from but at the same time she's not ready herself.

"I want a bit more time. I need a bit more time."

"Emma, please." It's so clear to Emma where Regina is coming from. That please was all but begging Emma to see her point of view.

"We are not telling the whole town. We are not telling anyone if that's what you want, but Henry… please Emma. I don't want him to hate me again."

Emma's heart breaks. She goes and hugs Regina.

"I'm scared. What if he won't like it. He never liked anyone I dated. He pretended too for my sake." Emma's words are muffled by Regina's shoulder.

"He just wants what's best for us. I'm sure he won't object to us dating one another."

"I don't want to tell anyone, Regina. I'm scared of how they'll react."

Regina pulls away from Emma's embrace and grabs her face between her hands.

"We won't tell anyone. We can keep this a secret from everyone. But we need to tell Henry. I wont hide in my own home. This is a safe place for all three of us and this means we can be ourselves here."

Emma looks down, her eyes feeling with tears and her hands shaking with emotion. Regina knows what she's dealing with here. Emma's old feelings and fears of abandonment, of not being enough, of being pushed to the side or thrown out for not meeting expectations. Emma is in a dark place and Regina can sense that immediately. Emma is afraid she'll lose this either because of Henry or because of not meeting Regina's expectations. Regina realises she unwillingly put Emma in a very difficult spot.

"I understand that I put you in a tight spot out of the blue and I'm sorry for that. I don't want you to feel pressured in making any decision. I'm sorry, Emma."

Regina lifts up her head and looks Emma in the eye.

"We can wait for a bit so you can think things over. Is that all right?"

Emma nods, that's all she can do in that moment. Regina lets go of her face and pulls Emma in for another hug. Emma leans her head on Regina's shoulder and tightens her grip around the brunette.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

That week was one of the hardest ever for Emma and she sorely regretted not telling Henry about her relationship with Regina.

While on Saturday she was able to hug and kiss Regina and show affection in every way she wanted, as soon as Henry came home, all this had to stay a secret. No more hugs and kisses or simply enjoying each other's embrace. No more waking up in Regina's embrace. Even if she's experienced waking up to her love twice she was starting to miss it like crazy.

Breakfast time made her heart break. Regina was affectionate to Henry and there was no doubt in Emma's mind Regina would be affectionate with Emma herself. Yet she couldn't. She had to keep it all hidden and it killed her. Regina was right, their home was meant to be a safe haven for all 3 of them and the feeling was starting to disappear and be replaced by anxiousness.

By Friday, Emma felt as if she was going insane. She went to Regina's office at lunch time and asked if they could talk. Regina, seeing the look on Emma's face and her posture, locked the door and led Emma to the couch. That's when Emma broke down and apologized for telling Regina they should hide from Henry and that it was killing her to hide she's in love with the brunette. They agreed they will talk to their son that evening. Regina once again reassured her that it will be all right, that Henry was a smart, intelligent and incredibly amazing person and Emma should not feel afraid.

Still Emma felt a bit apprehensive and although she had the pep talk from Regina it didn't settle her nerves one bit. In fact she was a massive nervous wreck by the end of the day and Henry picked up on it immediately. He didn't say anything to Emma but when Regina went to the kitchen to grab something he excused himself and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Regina jumped, not expecting Henry to follow her.

"Is Ma ok?"

Regina frowned but she knew where this was coming from.

"Yes, she is."

"You sure? She's acting so weird tonight."

"She's fine, Henry, trust me."

"Ok," he turns around and goes back to the dining. Regina lets out a sigh. This was killing her. She went back to the dining but her demeanor was a bit changed, enough for Emma to pick up, from the looks Regina was throwing her when Henry wasn't looking.

As they went to bed, Emma poofed herself in Regina's room and noticed that Regina was awake waiting for her.

"Henry noticed something was off. He came and asked me in the kitchen."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she turns towards Emma, "I really don't like keeping this a secret from him."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I almost did but…," she looks down "I understand if you are sick of me or you don't want to be with me anymore."

Regina silences her with a kiss.

"That's the farthest thought in my mind right now. I love you Emma and this means I want you in my life, in any way you'll allow me to be."

Emma is overcome with emotion and pulls Regina in for a kiss, that then becomes something more and they find themselves making love once again.

* * *

The alarm next to Regina's bed rings at quite an early time in the morning. Regina groans, removing herself from Emma's embrace. In her half asleep state, Emma moves to hug Regina's pillow. Regina gets up and goes into the shower. Ten minutes later she's out and getting dressed really fast.

"Emma, darling, I have to go to the office to sort some urgent stuff. I'll be home before lunch."

"m'kay"

"Love you."

Regina bends to leave a kiss on top of Emma's head.

"Love you too."

Regina smiles at that and has to fight with herself to move from her spot and go to work. She glances one last time at Emma's naked backside before she leaves her room, closing the door behind, Emma sound asleep in her bed.

* * *

Henry wakes up that morning with a massive headache and all he wants to do is take some aspirin. He doesn't know what caused the headache but wants it to stop. He goes to the medicine kit his mom has in the kitchen and finds that there are no aspirins there, just paracetamol. That won't do. He goes up the stairs with the intention of going into his mom's bathroom to search for some aspirin.

He barges into the room without knocking since he heard his mother leave the house earlier. Yet as he goes in he stops dead in his tracks as he sees his other mother in bed. At the sudden movement Emma's awake and she comes face to face with her son, the very person she was hiding from. They both look like 2 deers caught in the headlights. Henry soon puts two and two together and Emma's aware of that fact.

"Henry…" she's at a loss of words. Regina will kill her.

"Umm, I just need some aspirin from mom's bathroom. There is none downstairs."

"Ok."

"Yeah, I'll just…go"

"Ok, yeah… I'll bring you some in a minute, just…" Emma is horrified. She's naked in bed, only the duvet covering her. She has to come clean to Henry.

Some five minutes later she finds her son by the kitchen isle. She pops two pills in front of him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You should have some breakfast with those though. What would you like?"

"Cereal is fine."

"You sure? I could make some scrambled eggs."

"No, it's fine."

"Okay", Emma sounds unconvinced the tension is massive between the two, but Emma manages to distract herself with making cereal. They eat in silence for a good 5 minutes before Henry decides to ask the inevitable.

"Are you sleeping with my mom?"

Emma's taken back by how direct he is. He really is her son and Regina's, no beating around the bush at all.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A week now. We've been together for a week."

A heavy silence settles on the room as they both continue to eat in silence, neither knowing what to say. In the end Emma thinks of Regina and how maybe this damaged Henry's relationship with his brunette mother. It's not Regina's fault, Regina wanted to come clean the next day and Emma knows she has to make this clear. She can't be the cause of a breakdown in Regina and Henry's relationship.

"It's not your mom's fault. That we kept it secret. I asked her too."

"Why?"

"I was scared of what you'll say?"

Henry puts the spoon down and leans back in his chair.

"Now you care for what I think? When it's about mom?"

"Henry…"

"Are you looking for an excuse not to be with my mom? Or what?"

Emma frowns at the accusation.

"In case you haven't noticed I haven't told anyone that I'm with Regina. What you say makes no sense."

Henry crosses his arms and looks quite angry at Emma.

"So if it's mom you care what I think, but when I told you before I didn't like who you dated you didn't care."

"That's not fair Henry."

"What isn't? That you dragged us all to hell? For someone who insulted me every chance he got and you said nothing? For someone who threw my breakfast in the rubbish? You didn't care. I objected all the time and you didn't care. But now that it's mom you do."

"I had no idea he…"

"Maybe if you weren't so self-centered you would have noticed. You would have noticed we were all unhappy. But you didn't care. You never care what I think. And now you wanted to sneak behind my back with mom?"

Emma can't say anything. She knows all Henry says it's true and she more than deserves it. She's had it coming for a while now, she's only surprised it took him so long to blow up at her. She looks defeated. It seems that he doesn't want her with his mom and he was right. She feels she wants to cry, because Regina will never go against Henry's wishes, unlike the way she did.

"So I take it you don't approve of your mom and me being together."

"I never said that. I like the idea of you two being together, it's just I don't know, I hate it that you care for my opinion when you date mom and you go as far as to hide for a week, when you never cared before."

They're both silent, Emma's at a loss.

"I'm not sure how to look at it. That you don't love mom as much or that she's a good influence on you and you finally care for someone other than who you date and you care about what I want and think."

Emma exhales and it makes sense what Henry says.

"I love your mom very much. More than I've loved anyone, but you, my entire life. It's taken me a long time to realize this," she reaches for his hand, "I'm sorry I've hurt you so much in the past. I realize now that I've been a terrible mother to you and I'm sorry."

He looks at her, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, and Emma can't help but sweat a little under his intense gaze.

"Your mom might kill me" she says with a nervous laugh. He smiles at her shaking his head.

"I'm more than happy to catch it on camera. You deserve it. I'm traumatized by this morning."

"So you really are okay with this?"

"That we are finally a family? Yes, I'm happy. So who knows?"

"Just you."

"Are you going to tell grandma and grandpa?"

Emma takes a deep breath.

"No. Not right now. It will just stay between us three. I'm not sure it will be well received."

"She was okay with Ruby."

"Do you see Ruby around Storybrooke?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, my point."

They finish their breakfast in silence then Henry puts the dishes away while Emma tidies up the kitchen.

"It's ok you know? If just the three of us know. I'm fine with it. I'm just glad it's finally just the three of us and no one will come between us. I don't need to worry for either of you now."

Emma turns towards him and gives him a teary smile.

"Plus its about time you and mom live what you preach. You were both quite hypocritical giving me romance advice while your own romantic lives were worse than a Spanish soap."

"How would you know what Spanish soaps are like?"

"Mom used to watch them when I was little. Don't tell her I told you though."

Emma narrows her eyes at him and sees an opportunity come up.

"Deal" and Henry grins but Emma's not done. "a deal only if you don't tell your mom how you found about us."

"You play rough and dirty but you have a deal."

Emma can't hold it anymore and goes to hug her son.

"You're the best guy ever. You know that? I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've always felt Emma's stint as the Dark One would give her better understanding of her own magic as well as vast knowledge in general, almost to the point that she could match Regina, if not even surpass Regina in that domain. I don't like to think of post Dark One Emma as a dumb blonde that has no idea how to teleport and all that. I say this because this is how I wrote this chapter and I want you guys to understand where I'm coming from with Emma here.**

 **Your reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

Regina's reaction to the news that Henry found out about them and how he found about it was equal part horrifying and equal part amusement. She was, surprisingly enough, not annoyed and when Emma asked, Regina admitted she was relieved he knew and was ok with it. Emma for her part was happy with her decision to tell Regina. Emma came clean to the brunette that very morning, despite the deal made with Henry. She didn't want their relationship to be built on deception or lies even if by omissions.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Emma was probably the happiest she's been her whole life. Nothing could take away the smile from her face or the happiness she felt all the time.

That all came to an end one fateful Tuesday morning 3 weeks after she and Regina started their relationship. All morning Emma felt quite queasy, as if she had too much acid in her stomach. Even though she tried to avoid it she found herself on the floor in the master bathroom, vomiting her breakfast. Thank goodness both Henry and Regina were downstairs and couldn't hear her. She didn't want to worry either one of them. She tried to think of what caused this and she came up empty handed. For the past 24 hours she only ate home cooked meals so if she was sick then Henry and Regina should be sick as well.

By the fourth morning this happened it was clear to Emma that she didn't have food poisoning. A feeling of dread settled over her as she remembered she used to feel this way a long time ago when she was young and in prison. She started to panic. It was not possible. She hasn't been with a man in weeks if not months. She lost count since she didn't care. Now she's one hundred percent dedicated to Regina, she would never cheat on her lover.

She decides she needs a concrete test so she leaves town without telling Regina, to go buy some pregnancy tests. That afternoon she gets home and tries them all. They all come back positive and she knows she's pregnant. In fact, if she were honest with herself she would have known far in advance and without tests that she's pregnant. She still has the knowledge that came with being a dark one. She knows, she remembers enough to know that this would be possible. She knows it's not impossible to conceive a child like she did but quite unheard off with very few couples ever achieving this. Apparently Regina and herself are the exception to the rule.

Memories of her life in prison plague her, but she reminds herself she has Regina now and Regina won't leave her to raise this child alone, after all they already raise Henry together.

The problem was how would she tell Regina. She wonders if Regina knows about the possibility of a baby between two women. Then there's also the issue that they are after all true love. No rainbows happened because neither of them were cursed but then again who needs rainbows when they have shown time and time again they do have all the characteristics of true love. The baby was just the latest proof. Looking back, it was no wonder the dark one tried to separate her from Regina, after all true love can break any curse and there's no doubt in Emma's mind that her and Regina's true love would have obliterated the dark one from existence. No it made perfect sense her mind was clouded at that time. She was played and because of it she wasted months of her life away from Regina and away from the family she has in Regina and Henry.

Love, true love is indeed the most powerful thing. It gave them an unexpected gift that will hopefully bring her small family together even more.

She decides she wants to make the news special for Regina, after all she deserves it. Emma goes for the bed and pulls Regina's pyjama top close to her nose and starts to inhale her lover's scent. She's being a bit weird and she knows it even if she prefers to blame it on the hormones. Without giving it too much thought she changes into Regina's top.

She decides to make dinner but scraps those plans and arranges for Henry to go to Snow's for the evening. She feels they'll need the house to themselves. She goes and orders Italian and prepares the dining room for a nice romantic evening at home.

When Regina comes home she's exhausted. She's had a terrible day at work talking with contractors about upgrading Storybrooke's water pipes. It will be a pain but they have to take into account the town's growing population.

Emma greets her at the door with a kiss, taking her coat and handbag putting them in their rightful places.

"Hello, my love. Good day?"

Regina leans in for another kiss, a sigh of relief leaving her lips.

"It is now that I'm home. How was your day?"

"I'm so glad to hear you're happy to be home. I prepared us dinner. Well more like ordered the food and arranged the dining room, but..." She lets a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was getting more nervous by the minute. "Henry's with my parents. I thought that we could use a night to ourselves."

Regina pecks her lips again.

"Let me go change."

Emma nods. As Regina's getting ready for dinner she takes a few moments to think about Emma. She looks quite nervous and this spikes Regina's own anxiety. She chalks it all up to their date however.

* * *

Dinner is amazing, the food is great and Regina's able to enjoy every bite of it. She sees Emma pick at the food and even more odd is that Emma only has water with her dinner. The tension doesn't ease although they both try their best to make this evening enjoyable. It doesn't take long for Regina to pick up on the fact that something is bothering Emma.

After they clear the plates Regina turns to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. Her right hand comes up to caress Emma's cheek.

"Darling, is everything alright?"

Emma's breath catches in her throat and her only reaction is to close the gap between the brunette and herself, Emma leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments until Regina feels Emma's tears wet her shoulder.

"Emma, my love," she tightens the grip around Emma's waist.

"I love you," and Emma's voice cracks saying that. She needs to let Regina know this.

"I love you too, Emma."

Regina holds the other women close to her, neither women moving from the hug. Emma draws in a large breath of air and then let's it all out.

"I'm pregnant."

For a few moments Regina's grip on her tightens, a million questions running through her mind. She doesn't step away from the embrace though which confuses Emma even more. When she does pull back to look at Emma, all the blonde can see is hurt and pain and betrayal in Regina's eyes. She wants to take it all away and she knows she can do all that.

Regina finally let's go off Emma and she looks sad and crushed as she says "I guess congratulations are in order."

She doesn't ask when and how or why did you cheat on me and Emma's crushed even more thinking of all the reasons why Regina doesn't lash out. She's been through this before, where she wasn't good enough, where she was easily replaced and Emma knows she wants to spend the rest of her life making sure Regina knows she's first choice and for as long as Emma can she'll never let go. She'll always be enough.

Emma smiles in return.

"Thank you. Although I guess congratulations are in order for you as well."

Regina's startled and looks at Emma, perhaps even more hurt and for a brief moment Emma wonders what goes through the brunette's head. It sort of downs on Emma that Regina might have taken this as a mockery.

"Umm, there's no other way to say this so," the blonde let's a ragged breath while Regina prepares for the worst. "you're the baby's other parent. I haven't been with anyone else but you."

Regina's eyes become huge and her jaw drops.

"What?"

"You're the father, well in this case other mother of the baby, but the baby is half me and half you. It's a magic baby."

"Emma, I don't think there's... Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees?"

Emma rolls her eyes in response.

"I've had Henry. I know how babies are made in general. This baby however is special. We made it. I swear I haven't been with anyone else but you. I love you. I love you so much, and I know you love me just as much because we actually made a baby together."

"What, but Emma, this is impossible isn't it?"

"Well for people born in this realm it is. But we are not from this realm and in the enchanted forest there is a very slim possibility that a same sex couple can conceive. It's like super, super rare, but we moved the moon together so..."

"Moving a moon together is one thing, having a baby together is another. Plus I can't have children. I don't understand was the curse broken?"

Emma knows about Regina's actions which now prevents the brunette from getting pregnant. Regina's told her about it in one of their late night sessions where they just talk about everything, the good, the bad and the ugly.

"Probably not, hence why I'm the one pregnant."

Regina nods in acknowledgement and wraps her arms around Emma once again. She kisses her lips and once they break apart Regina kisses her nose and eyelids and forehead and gives her a small peck on the lips again, making Emma giggle.

"Thank you, my love." Regina's eyes are filled with love. So much love for the woman before her.

"For what?"

"For giving me another child. For giving me what I always wanted?"

"And what is that?"

"A family. You, Henry and the baby are my family. I never wanted anything more than to love and be loved and have a family and you Emma Swan have given me this. So thank you."

Emma smiles as she feels the fear this pregnancy brought lift away in an instant. Regina was here to stay, Regina wants this baby and wants her and she's finally going to have her family with Henry and Regina and the new baby and they are glued together in unbreakable ways. Regina hugs Emma close to her and the blonde simply melts in her lover's arms. Regina's taking all of this so much better than Emma ever dreamed she would. But Emma knows why. Regina loves children, she always wanted to have children and well she went so far as to adopt Henry, so the news of having another child on the way is probably the best news the brunette received in a long, long time.

After a few minutes of them just holding on to one another, they pull apart, Regina cradling the blonde's face in her hands, her thumbs caressing her lips and her cheeks.

Regina all but whispers "We're going to have a baby" and Emma nods, her eyes filling with tears from far too many emotions.

"Emma, we're going to have a baby and it makes me so happy you have no idea. But I know what you've been through before with Henry and you need to know now that no matter what, as much as I can control the events, I'll make sure to stand by your side ok?" Emma starts to openly cry now and her only response is a nod, as she fears her voice might leave her. "I'm going to stand by you, no matter what. We are going to raise this baby together and this time, you'll get to experience every milestone, not just in a dream, but for real. You got that?"

Emma once again nods in reply and breaks down crying even knew, she knew how Emma felt about another pregnancy and that deep down she was terrified of going at it alone. Regina knew and she's now soothing Emma's fears.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Regina. So much."

Regina caresses her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"I'm all snotty, seems like I soaked your shirt."

"I feel you're going to get snottier as the pregnancy progresses. Then there are the cravings."

Emma lets out a weak smile.

"How about I prepare us a bath. You must be tense after today."

"I would love too. I am a bit tense, it's not everyday you tell your female lover you're pregnant and it's her baby too. Google had no answers."

Regina lets out a laugh but grabs her hand and guides Emma up the stairs to their bedroom and ensuite bathroom.

 **tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: WARNING! This chapter mentions food. I know some people in swen are pregnant. If you're scared this might trigger food cravings skip this chapter as I'll only explore Emma's food cravings in this chapter and I'll try to not mention food in future chapters. You can come back and read it once the cravings go, if you want. Again just be warned there's food mentioned in this chapter._

 _As always let me know what you think._

* * *

Telling Henry that he will be a big brother was nerve wrecking for the women. Poor Henry had a lot of changes going on in his life as of late. Good changes but they're still changes and they take some time getting used to. First he finds out his moms are together, now he found out he's going to be a big brother. Regina can't help but feel concerned for him. He's been an only child for over 14 years. That has to have an impact on Henry.

"Henry, can we talk?" Regina sits next to her son on the couch as he plays a game of Halo on his Xbox. He sighs but pauses the game and removes his headphones.

"Sure."

"I... I don't even know where to start. I know there's a lot of changes going on in your life right now and I know all of them change the way our little family works. I want you to know that I still love you and I want you to know that you can trust me. I hope that you'll trust me enough to tell me if you don't like something."

As she says this she grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I know you've been through this before with Emma and myself. I realize now that you've kept quiet, even though you didn't like who we dated. I don't want to ignore your feelings on the matter and I want you to come to me if you have any problems. Through all of this I'm still your mother, you're still my son and I love you."

Henry smiles at his brunette mother and squeezes her hand in return. He gives her a happy smile.

"I'm just happy to see Ma is a good influence on you and you are a good influence on her. I mean you both finally care for what I think and that's great."

"I always cared for your opinion, even though I didn't show it."

"No offense mom, but you were pretty self-absorbed. Ma was the same. You were both so self-absorbed it was impossible to say anything against it."

Regina looks down and she realizes she's messed up big time.

"If there's one thing I learned is that true love should not be that self-absorbed and toxic."

"When did you grow up and get so smart?" Regina has a hint of a smile on her face. She's so proud of her son. Her amazing, smart son.

"Tumblr helps. Plus seeing a messed up family makes you want to avoid repeating the same mistakes your parents do."

Henry goes to hug his mother.

"Don't worry mom. I'm really happy now. I'm really happy you and Ma are together, that I don't have to shift between homes, that you two have one another. You make a really good team. I hope one day I'll find someone I can be half in tune as you are with Ma." Henry has a smile on his face that's all Emma.

"Thank you darling."

"I hope you're ready for Ma's cravings. You'll take the brunt of it. I'm staying out of her way, just so you know."

"Thanks a lot, son of mine." she rolls her eyes at his antics but she can't help the grin forming on her face. "I'll let you go back to your game. Do you have any preference for dinner?"

It didn't take long for the food cravings to start. The weird part of it all was that Emma was craving all things apples. Regina started to feel quite smug about it. Looked like the baby was just as fond of apples as she was.

"Henry was the same you know?"

"Hmm?" Regina quietly questions Emma but she doesn't stop caressing Emma's hair as the blonde is curled up in her lap on the couch.

"When I was pregnant with Henry I also craved apples. Must be a Mills thing." Regina might not share a DNA with Henry, but Emma often thinks that they don't even need to, they're so similar that maybe, in another lifetime, Henry was biologically Regina's son too. In Emma's eyes he's the perfect mixture of Regina and herself.

"Do you want another apple now?"

"Yes. Can you grind it though and mix it with cinnamon?"

Regina doesn't even bother to get up she just magics and coarsely ground apple and a bowl with a teaspoon and so she gives it to Emma.

"You're the best." Regina felt pretty smug about it. Magic came quite in handy with these things.

The first hurdle however came 2 weeks later when Emma suddenly craved McDonald's apple pie. Regina offered to make her a proper homemade apple pie, but all Emma wanted was the McDonald's one. She ends up taking Emma, and Henry, across the town line to the nearest McDonald's. They end up buying a lot more than the Apple pie, mostly all for Emma, but Henry decided to indulge in a piece of American culture, as he put it. Regina mostly just cringed the entire time. Emma was too busy eating fries and burgers to pay attention to what Regina thought of her and Henry's eating preferences.

Next Emma craved Wendy's then Taco Bell then Burger King. By the time Emma demanded to have some KFC, Regina started to doubt Emma was actually craving this junk food as much as she was simply indulging because she had a solid excuse and she would avoid Regina's comments about clogged arteries and possible diabetes. Still she made sure to indulge those requests, after all she wanted Emma to feel comfortable and loved and cared for. If that meant Emma eating junk food then so be it.

If she was being honest with herself, Regina knew that her food obsession was there mostly because of her mother, and that there was nothing more she liked than indulge alongside Emma and Henry. Sure a healthy diet was important, but she did tend to obsess a little bit. Maybe a little bit more than usual. Maybe she'll cut Emma some slack while she was pregnant.

Regina now wakes up early in the morning to make sure her family is well fed. Henry's a growing boy and Emma's a growing… she mentally pauses at that. She cannot make jokes of this sort, not even in her own mind, least she slips and Emma takes offence. She's read that pregnant women can be very sensitive.

Regina's reading a lot about pregnancies lately, whether it's books or simple information from the internet. She starts to make a list on her phone of all the things they might need. Clothes, crib, upgraded car seat and now upgraded cars. Both the Mercedes and the Bug are 2 door cars. They'll need a 4 door car at least, though she's looking at a minivan or something more family oriented. Then there are toys. While she still has a lot from when Henry was a child she knows some toys need an upgrade. Then they need to convert one of the guest rooms in the baby's room. They need to decide on what color to paint the walls, buy adequate furniture and so on.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Emma, who comes behind her and wraps her arms around Regina, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, inhaling deeply the scent that so Regina.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm," Emma only turns her head to burrow her nose in Regina's neck so she could inhale Regina's scent some more.

"Would you be so kind to take the orange juice out of the fridge?"

The routine was now breakfast with orange juice, unless they had cereal for breakfast. Regina a gave up her cup of coffee in solidarity with Emma. Emma had to give up her morning coffee, so Regina gave up her early morning cup as well. She would always stop at Granny's on her way to work but she made sure Emma could not smell the beverage. She was also the one who now picked their take away, not that Emma complained. More often than not though Regina would pack Emma her lunch, Emma even making a joke she should grab a wonder woman lunch box. Regina took it quite seriously and ordered one on eBay for the blonde. She wrapped the gift nicely and after dinner she gave Emma the box. Emma looked at her curiously but at Regina's urging she opened the gift. She started to laugh until she saw Regina's frown, and went to kiss the brunette's lips.

"So?"

"Love it. Thank you. I never had a personalized lunch box." she scrunched her nose "Most of the time I didn't even have lunch."

From then on Regina made sure to dutifully pack Emma's lunch. A sandwich or 2, cut in 4 triangles, an apple and a snack protein bar. Everything was neatly wrapped and set in the lunch box.

Needless to say Emma took great pride in her lunchbox and meals that were carefully prepared by Regina. As the pregnancy progressed, Regina also managed to get Emma to drink healthy juices. She would always make sure to prepare one for Emma, making sure her girlfriend had all vitamins needed. Not that she didn't take supplements, but Regina also wanted to make sure she had vitamins the old fashioned way.

If David noticed all of these changes he said nothing. He probably did notice them but decided to keep quiet, and Emma was happy he kept his mouth shut.

Regina was an early riser, but since she started to share a bed with Emma, she found it harder and harder to get out of the bed in the mornings. Luckily this was a Saturday and so Regina could just be lazy and stay in bed for longer than she normally would.

Henry spend the night at Nick's, and so she didn't have to worry about Henry waking up or needing her attention. Not that he did need her attention that much lately. He was at the age where he could take care of his own breakfast. Regina made sure she taught Henry how to cook. She tried to teach Emma as well. The blonde became quite decent in cooking, partially because of the fake memories from New York and part from Regina's guidance. She soon learned that Emma didn't cook out of commodity and "I have better things to do" attitude than actual lack of knowledge. But cooking together or cleaning became a thing they started to do as a couple. Regina would often compare their movements in the kitchen with a complicated dance, one they both took great pleasure in, despite the tasks being more on the chore side and must do things list. Soft brushes of hands, soft touches, arms wrapped around the waist, soft hip bumps, playful banter. It all became so domestic, so perfect. Emma was truly the right person for Regina.

Now as she ponders of this things, her grip around the blonde tightens, her hands making their way to Emma's tummy. Lately, her hands started to linger around that area a bit more often. Emma didn't mind as she would. Usually put her own hands on top of the brunette.

Regina decides to go back to sleep, since it's the weekend, and still quite early. She moves closer to Emma, breathing her in and closes her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

She's woken up by a tickling on her chest. Somehow she's ended up on her back and somewhere in her foggy brain, she registers that she's receiving feather like kisses on her jaw and neck and chest. As she wakes up, she's able to attribute the tickling to Emma's hair. She smiles at the blonde and lets out a soft moan of appreciation.

Emma giggles in reply and goes to give Regina a slow kiss.

"Hey," it's Emma's simple greeting once they break the kiss. Her eyes sparkle in the morning light and she looks at Regina with so much love in her eyes.

"Hey," it's all Regina says in reply. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Emma replies before she claims Regina's lips in another kiss. Her body shifts on top of Regina, her right leg making its way between the brunette's thighs. Regina lets out another moan of appreciation as her hands come up and tangle in Emma's hair. Emma's hands start to roam over Regina's body, taking pleasure in the fact that all Regina's wearing is a short nightgown. When they break apart from air Emma resumes her earlier activities and starts to kiss Regina's neck, this time however she alternates between kisses and small nips.

The air becomes heavy and as the room is filled with moans. Emma moves down Regina's body and everything goes extremely well, until the sound of a growling stomach interrupts them. At first they are too caught up in each other to hear it, or for the should to even register in their minds. However, a couple minutes later when Emma's stomach growls again. This time louder and longer than before and there is no mistaking or ignoring the noise this time. Regina lets out a groan of frustration but that's soon replaced by a snort.

"Not funny, Regina."

"Just a little bit," she's frustrated beyond belief but she won't make this harder on her girlfriend. She's eating for two now, so she's bound to get hungry.

Emma lifts herself up, just a little bit, making sure she's still touching Regina. She has a pensive thought on her face then her expression morphs into a mischievous grin. She magics a bowl of strawberries and bowl of whipped cream. Regina's mouth is suddenly dry.

"While I'm hungry for food, I'm also hungry for you, my queen," she swipes a strawberry in whipped cream and then takes a bite of it, her eyes not leaving Regina. She puts some more whipped cream on the strawberry and takes it to Regina's mouth. Regina takes a bite of the strawberry, their eye-contact unbroken.

Emma leans in towards Regina's mouth.

"And I intend to have it all," she closes the gap and kisses Regina once again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Many apologies for another long wait. The show is so shit it makes me loose my inspiration all the time, but I won't let A &E or csers and that crap show win. We created a great love story and through our fics and fanvids and art it can take life. This is my contribution to what is possible the best untold love story of all times.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Before they even know it it's Friday morning. Regina gets up to prepare breakfast, but not before she wakes Emma up, so that the blonde can get ready for work. Emma's been sleeping a lot more recently, taking frequent naps. This mean that she also takes longer to wake up. Luckily Regina had a few aces up her sleeve when it came to waking Emma up. One such ace was kissing Emma awake as the blonde would usually wake up to the brunette kissing her.

By the time breakfast is finished, Regina starts to worry Emma fell asleep again. Henry was already downstairs, dressed and ready for school. Emma would usually already be down, helping set the plates after she lovingly embraced Regina and gave her a kiss. That was not the case today and Regina started to worry.

She left Henry to eat his breakfast, while she went upstairs to the master bedroom to check on Emma. She walked in slowly thinking the blonde was still asleep. To her surprise she wasn't. Emma was in the walk in closet trying on bras.

"Emma?"

The blonde says nothing as she sighs in defeat.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. All my bras don't fit anymore."

"Just like that? Overnight?"

"No, I mean they've been uncomfortable all week now, but I just can't stand it, they're too tight and they don't fit and I'm getting fat and I hate it." She ends up crying and Regina's stunned into silence for a moment before her "protect Emma at all cost" instinct kicks in and she goes to take Emma in her arms.

"Oh, my darling, it's fine. It's not the end of the world if one doesn't wear a bra. We can go out tomorrow to buy some new ones."

"I don't want to buy them here, they'll talk."

"We don't have to, my love, we can just plan a weekend away just the three of us. What do you say?"

Emma nods her head and Regina leans in to kiss her forehead, then lifts the blonde's head so she can peck her lips. Emma smiles into the kiss. Somehow Regina always makes her feel better, it's like a superpower.

"Now, let's get you into some shirts. I distinctly remember one blonde sheriff, wearing this shirt," she holds up a green silk shirt, "and no bra, some years ago."

"You remember?" Emma is stunned Regina remembers so much even from the early days.

"You, Emma Swan, are unforgettable. If I ever forget you, assume it's a curse and proceed immediately to break it with True Love's kiss."

This makes Emma smile, as she puts the shirt on. Once she's dressed, Regina waves her hand to make sure Emma's tears are gone.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go downstairs, before Henry comes looking for us."

* * *

Friday goes without a hitch, Emma wears a vest with breast pockets so she can hide the no bra situation better. She's happy Regina's not into her wearing a uniform and accepts Emma's casual attire, which in this case also saved Emma.

She spend most of her day at the station or in the patrol car. Even though she was only 7 weeks pregnant, Regina felt better for Emma to stay out of "dangerous" situations. She's often wondering what "dangerous" constitutes in Regina's mind. She can only assume Regina will get even more protective as the pregnancy progresses. While it should bother her, because she's pregnant not invalid, she can't help but feel loved, because finally, finally someone is there for her, looking out for her, making sure she has everything she needs and wants. She still goes on patrols and rescues cats out of trees, but she's more prone to use her magic to get kittens down, or bring Pongo back to Archie. There's not a lot of stuff to do in Storybrooke anyway. The town was pretty quiet, no one was out to get them, and Emma could not feel happier for the quiet life she finally, finally managed to experience for once in her life. They made sure David was on duty on Friday and Saturday nights, just so Emma wouldn't be forced to intervene in bar fights. David was more than happy to do it, and Snow while worried for David was more relieved Emma would be safe. For all her faults, and she had many, Snow was still caring when it came to Emma.

On Friday evening, Regina drives her small family to Boston. They check in at their hotel and then they decide to go have a really late dinner. Henry is happy to have his own room at the hotel, joking that he's finally living the "home alone" life. Regina lets him go, but not before she warns him to not scare anyone with movie scenes.

That night they sit in bed watching TV, Regina's back propped on the headboard as Emma sits between her legs, wrapped tightly in Regina's embrace, Regina drawing lazy patterns on Emma's tummy and hands with one hand, while the other holds Emma's hand tight.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Great. Happy, so happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed being myself with you at dinner. Being able to touch you and kiss you as we walked back to the hotel. I like this, and I love not having to hide."

"We can have that at home too if you want."

Regina felt Emma temporarily tense, before she replied.

"Doubt it."

"Did something happen?"

"Just comments, here and there, that I hear from time to time."

Regina kisses the top of Emma's head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but it does make me wonder."

"About what?"

"Whether I want our children to grow up in that town. Also the fact that all fairytale couples are straight. I might be the first gay princess."

"Ruby and Dorothy beat you on that."

"They're not princesses. I am one however."

"Hmm you're right. Never heard of a Princess Emma before. Must be a new and modern story."

Emma mock slaps Regina's hand and they both laugh.

"I could write a book. About us."

"You could."

"I need a hobby anyway," then more to herself than to Regina "I could make a book for children with pictures. One that tells our story."

Regina looks on amazed at Emma. Every day she finds new aspects of Emma, and she loves every single one of them.

"That is a wonderful idea. I always wondered where Henry's creative streak came from."

"I was really good at arts in school. One subject I did not suck at. However, buying art stuff is expensive and no one was willing to invest in me, so I dropped the subject, for something that didn't require money."

Regina lifted Emma's head so she could kiss her lips. It was a bit of an awkward position but she wanted to kiss this amazing woman that was her girlfriend, and show her how much she's loved and appreciated.

"You, Emma Swan, are full of surprises. You're a badass bails bonds person, a great sheriff, a princess that knows how to throw a punch and now apparently you're also great when it comes to art? How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You make it sound like I'm this great person. I'm just me."

"Well, just you, you are amazing."

"Thank you." Emma whispers as she turns to face Regina and goes to kiss the brunette. Regina starts to play Emma's fingers instead getting lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking of buying a new car. For when the baby comes. Both our cars are two door cars. We need better access to the back seats."

"What about the old car?" Emma asks her voice breaking a little bit.

"Give it away?"

Emma stays silent but Regina can hear a faint sniffle. Emma was crying.

"Emma? Are you all right?" Emma simply lifts up her hand to dry her eyes. "Emma, you're crying. Honey?" Regina's voice is filled with concern and she shifts to look at Emma.

"You're breaking up Bugcedes?"

"What?"

"Our cars. They're special. You can't break them up."

Hormones, Regina thought, but she wasn't about to voice it. Emma looked quite distraught by all of this. She's also very aware she'll have to do some reading on how to best deal with pregnancy hormones. Doesn't seem to be an easy task and she needs help. Last thing she needs is to upset Emma. One thing she knows though: her snarky remarks will need to go on a vacation as Emma's probably not going to take them kindly. Not if they're directed at her even as a joke. But she also knows they need new cars, with 4 doors.

"All right, we won't break up our cars, but we still need a 4 door car for when the baby comes."

"I know. And a baby car seat. Or do you still have Henry's?"

"Your brother uses that now, so we will buy a new one for the baby."

"Oh and we need to buy baby clothes. I've never shopped for baby clothes before. Or toys. I mean not for real anyway," she frowns at that. She remembers buying baby clothes for Henry, but that was all Regina, not herself. Yet she still feels like she's done it herself. She turns to Regina with a smile.

"We are going to have a baby."

Regina smiles in reply and starts to caress Emma's face.

"I never thought I would have this. I mean, growing up I always dreamed, that maybe one day, some day, I will find someone to love me and we would have a family, but when I found out I was pregnant, in prison, that dream shattered. So thank you, for giving me this."

"Emma, all I ever wanted was a quiet, peaceful life with someone I loved, a family that I love and that loves me in return. That's all I ever wanted as well, and I thought all that was gone, and I grew bitter and resentful and angry, that people who hurt me had everything I always wanted, while I was just forced to suffer. Somehow, in me lashing out, I hurt the two people I love and I am so, so happy I can still have the family I always dreamed of with you and Henry."

Emma melts at Regina's words, and snugs close to the brunette, leaning in to give the women who has her heart, a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast Emma made sure to sit next to Regina, and act like normal couples do, taking advantage of the anonymity offered by the big city.

After breakfast they went shopping for maternity clothes, as it soon became apparent that Emma will need all of it soon. For most of the shopping trip, Henry sat at a table in a mall and played on his PlayStation vita. He was the one they would dump the bags with as they went through more and more shops.

As they were about to go, Regina stopped in front of an Arts and Crafts shop. She looked at Emma and smiled, then dragged her girlfriend inside.

"Regina…"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious. You wanted to do art and this place has the best tools. Neither Henry nor I are into drawing or painting, so we do not have the tools required at home. If you want to make your own book, you have to start somewhere, I think an art shop would be a perfect place to start."

Emma goes to Regina and pecks her lips.

"Thank you."

Once Emma picked everything they needed they made their way to Henry and then picked a taxi to the hotel.

"Do you think you'll be able to fit all this in the Mercedes?" Emma looks around the room at all the bags there.

"We should?"

"You don't sound convinced."

"Well, there's our suitcases, and then all these bags. I didn't really think it through and just went overboard."

Emma narrows her eyes at it. It's quite clear Henry will be pretty crammed and Regina's right, they do need a bigger car for when the baby comes. One that can fit the baby stuff plus their own stuff comfortably.

"We should look at buying that car."

"Now?"

"Why not? Henry will be quite excited. We still have time to check a few places tomorrow."

With that, she picks up her phone and starts to search for car dealerships. Regina looks on in shock.

Tbc

 ** _TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: the update this time for this story came faster than I expected. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**_

* * *

"What about this one?"

The Swan Mills family was gathered around a hotel room table looking at different cars. The two women decided to involve their son in the search, even if he won't have that much of a say. Regardless, he was seated in the middle, having been a given the task of handling the laptop.

"Too boxy."

"Really?"

"Yes. It looks like a steam iron."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I refuse to drive something that looks like a steam iron."

"Ok, what about this one"

"I don't like the headlights and stop lights. It looks like a dragon fly or something."

"Mom", "Regina, seriously," mother and son both turned towards the person in question. Regina had far too many demands.

They've been at it for a while, looking at SUVs they could go see at a dealership. First they would research online, then they would go to a car dealership and try the various choices they pick. But so far it was hard. Henry even moaned that they will leave without a car if Regina didn't make up her mind, since she was shooting choices down left and right. Too boxy, headlights are round, or didn't like their stop lights position, or the front was too long with a square body, the interior was light colored not black, it was too small for SUV, it was too big 'I don't want to drive a Hummer wanna be, Emma', and so on. One hour of looking and they didn't have any preferences.

"I like the front of a Lexus."

"So is that what we are looking for?" Emma asks looking quite bored at the screen.

"No, darling. I'm just saying that I like the front of a Lexus."

"Wait, moms, why are we looking at SUVs? I just don't see mom driving one. "

"Because your mother thinks we will have more space in an SUV."

"And we will. Especially if we want to leave the town when the baby comes. She'll need a lot of things."

Emma was firm in the decision they need an SUV as the family car. Regina immediately gave in thinking Emma knows a thing or two about cars and having the extra space wouldn't hurt. A small thought crossed her mind that what if she stereotyped Emma, just because she was sheriff? She dismissed the thought as soon as she remembered Emma jump starting her car all those years ago before the first curse broke. She wasn't stereotyping. Emma really knew this stuff. She was smart and talented. She could put together baby cribs, with difficulty, but she did, and she could jump start cars. She also looked incredibly sexy with her sheriff badge on her hip, and she should probably stop thinking about how sexy Emma was because they didn't have time to indulge in pleasurable activities.

After many searches they end up on a website that shows all SUVs ranked by size or whether they were luxury or not. Instinctually Regina clicked on luxury because "I need the best for my family."

However, she scrunched her nose at most of them. Emma and Henry looked on and silently rolled their eyes thinking "here we go again."

"Oh Henry, go to the 3 rows one," Regina instructs him.

"3 rows? Regina how many babies do you think we'll have?"

Emma leans back in her chair to look behind Henry at Regina.

"Mom, before you reply, remember I'm here," Henry doesn't bother to turn from the monitor and he clicks on what Regina wanted.

"Hush, honey," she silences her son then she turns to her girlfriend, "Emma, darling, I'm just looking at all the options. Three rows means more space, even though I'm not opposed to more babies. But first let's meet this one."

"Yeah and how about you don't scar your teenage son while at it."

Emma's brow is frowned and Regina goes silent in an instant. Did she say something wrong? What's going on in Emma's head? Emma looks at her silently then she turns back to the screen and asks Henry to scroll through the items. Regina feels like someone punched her in the gut. What did she say wrong?

Emma's mind however went blank for a second. Regina was really serious about a future with Emma. Although they've been friends for years, they've been dating for a few weeks top, seven to be more precise, and Regina already looked at Emma as a permanent, given fixture in her and Henry's life. Regina already considered Emma to be her partner and her co-parent and this was all so overwhelming she didn't even know how to react, or what to think. It's everything she's ever wanted, except that she didn't feel pressured. It was all so natural. It was getting too emotional and she felt like running except she didn't run anymore. Not with Regina and their son there. She turns her attention back to the computer to avoid the intensity of the moment and emotions. She looks as Henry scrolls through the list but then she stops him in an instant.

"Wait, that one" she points at a yellow car.

"A yellow VW, who would have guessed."

"This will end up being my car, we all know that. Besides it's a muted yellow. Won't bite you to drive it around."

"This is meant to be the family car, Emma."

"Yes, but also my car, since you're not a SUV person." Why have they started bickering? Were they fighting or just exchanging opinions? Emma couldn't tell. Regina didn't give away too much. Did she mess it all up?

Henry just sighs in defeat. It's been a while since his mothers argued. Seems that they'll start again, except that this time they'll argue about a car.

"Look, Regina. It doesn't look like a steam iron, it has black interior and it has nice headlights not dragon fly round ones. Besides I really, really like this color and it's a VW, and it has a high rating. So it's a deal right baby?"

Regina let's out a long suffering sigh. By the looks of it she'll have to drive a yellow SUV. At least until she can upgrade her own car. But it's almost a given that for family holidays she'll be stuck with it. At least the website gave it an 8.7 rating. The highest she's seen was 9.0 but they had minuses in all areas that mattered to her. This one didn't. Emma was right.

"We will check the closest dealership to see if they have the car. In yellow." Regina's word didn't let any room for questioning. Emma was starting to worry that something was wrong. The good mood they had had magically evaporated.

* * *

The ride to the dealership was made in complete silence and Emma started to feel uncomfortable. It was obvious something happened and it wasn't related to the color of the car. Once they reached the dealership she asked Henry to go inside and have a look around as she held Regina back.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Regina"

"You didn't."

"If feels like you're upset with me."

"I promise you, Emma, you've done nothing wrong and I'm not upset with you."

"Then why do I feel something is wrong?"

"I'm sorry if my comments upset you."

"Your comments? Comments about what?" she thought it's better if she asks rather than assume.

"About having more children. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Regina, I'm not upset. I promise. It took me by surprise that's all."

"What?" Regina's question was soft as the brunette was so confused.

"I was just surprised you're imagining your life with me, and us having children, more than what we have now and it feels great, but I had no idea how to react so I inadvertently shut down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Oh."

They sit in silence for a few seconds neither knowing what to say. But in the end Regina makes up her mind and grabs Emma's hand entwining their fingers.

"Let's go grab the car."

Emma takes a few steps with Regina but then she stops pulling Regina back.

"Regina, wait. I don't want you to buy this car just because you don't want to upset me or just because I like it. You have to like it as well."

Regina looks at Emma trying to figure out where she's coming from and then she realizes. Emma thinks she gave in because she thought Emma was upset with her to start with. If she was being honest the car was good, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed, it was a brand they knew, that served Emma well for over a decade. It had a high rating, it looked better than most. She really couldn't complain. Except that Emma wanted yellow.

"I like the car, it's just the color."

"Oh. I really liked it because it was the only one they showed in yellow. Do you hate yellow?"

That was it. That had to be it. Regina hated her favorite color.

"I don't hate yellow. It's just not a color I think off when it comes to personal items. A yellow car makes me think of a cab in New York."

"Oh." A pause. "Oh I never thought about it." Another pause. "this one is a different shade of yellow, but I get where you're coming from. I still like yellow though."

"I know."

"So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we are cool."

"Regina, baby, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you're not saying this to not upset your pregnant girlfriend?"

"No I am not."

Emma couldn't contain her happiness, so she jumped to hug Regina letting out a squeal of delight. She felt quite giddy. Somehow, Regina always managed to make her happy. In that moment she hoped she also managed to make Regina just as happy.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and leaned in to peck her lips. Seeing Emma so happy really made Regina's decision to buy the car easier.

"Let's go test drive the car."

* * *

Emma drove it for a portion and then she switched places with Regina. Henry declared he's no longer getting inside the bug or the Mercedes and if they want to drive with him in the car they need to pick him up in this car, because there's a lot more space in the new car.

After they purchased the car Emma paused at the door.

"Emma?"

"How are we driving back?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have two cars now."

"Well I'll drive my car and you and Henry can will be in the new car."

"But you'll be alone during the drive back home. I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine. I'll finally have some peace and quiet from you meddling kids," Regina says with a smile, voice imitating the villains caught on Scooby-doo. This made Emma laugh and in Regina's mind this was a success.

"Now lets go pack and go back home."

"Yeah."

Emma grabs Regina's hand as she leans in for a kiss.

Tbc

 _ **AN2: This chapter just wrote itself. The hardest was finding a car that I would like for them to drive. I settled for the VW Atlas because it's yellow, it was the only yellow car I saw in the lists I scrolled and I thought it would definitely be an Emma car. Also my mom always comments on cars being a steam iron shape (think Mazda Demio 2004 for example). Every Regina comment on cars is what my mom would say when we look at cars.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: WARNING: It mentions food. I am so sorry, I know I said no more food talk but I couldn't help it. So if you think this chapter will trigger any cravings read it at home, where you can make the food. It's something everyone should have at home so it's fine to read if you're at home, I think.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter did not go the way I initially planned it and so what was meant to be chapter 9 will now be 9 and 10. It's already pretty long for what I usually update.**_

 _ **In any case let me know what you think. Your reviews are very much appreciated and help me to continue writing.**_

* * *

"Emma, are you ready to go?"

They were at the eight-week milestone and Regina made sure to book the visit in advance. Out of town of course as they were trying to keep all of this under wraps.

Henry decided to skip this out and opted to spend time with his grandpa and Belle. His mothers didn't object. They were looking forward to some child free time since they were well aware they won't have that for quite a while once the baby was born.

"Emma, come on." She heads towards the kitchen to see what Emma was up too.

"What are you doing?"

Emma turns away from the fridge spoon in mouth.

"Nothing."

"Come on, we have reservations at seven. I want to eat a proper meal that I haven't cooked."

Emma turns away from Regina and takes a few more spoonsful of potato salad.

"The baby is hungry."

"Yes, baby, I know you're hungry but I don't want to be stuck in the five o'clock rush."

Emma looks at her, actual hurt marring her face. She tries to pull the puppy dog eyes but Regina doesn't budge.

"Didn't you have lunch with your mother two hours ago?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"You weren't hungry," Regina makes it clear with her tone of voice that she doesn't believe Emma. It was her " _don't_ _bullshit me Emma Swan"_ tone. Emma is well aware she should know better than to try these weak excuses around her girlfriend.

"No, she ruined my appetite."

"Oh, what happened?" suddenly getting on the road was the last thing on Regina's mind. Emma was clearly upset enough to not eat, while she was having lunch with Snow. There were days when she felt like strangling Snow. This was one of them.

"Ugh, she was just being annoying."

"What did she do? Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma suddenly looks away guilty, she opens her mouth a couple of times to say something, then she closes it. She can't tell Regina that. It will just upset the brunette. Their situation as it was, wasn't ideal to begin with, telling her what the occasional Charming dinner or lunch entailed would definitely upset Regina.

Regina noticed Emma's reluctance and wasn't sure whether it would be wise to push or not. She had to trust Emma though, and that meant she couldn't force her to answer.

"Ok, what do you say if I make you a sandwich, and we can be on our way?"

"No, I'm fine. I've had enough. We should go," she goes to grab the keys, but then turns to Regina.

"Can you drive? I don't... I don't think I can drive."

Regina grabs the keys from Emma and lifts her free hand to caress her face.

"Do you want me to call to postpone the appointment?"

Emma shakes her head. Regina leans in to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Emma nods her head, but Regina's words somehow make her feel even more guilty about this secret she's keeping from the brunette. Here's Regina loving her, while she accepts her mother's dinner and lunch invitations, knowing they are all about her being introduced to someone new she could date.

Half an hour into the car ride Emma's stomach started to hurt from all the worry. She had to tell Regina. She couldn't keep it from her girlfriend any longer, it will only hurt them in the long run, Regina will find out one way or another and Emma would rather she found out from her than any other way.

"Snow's trying to set me up."

"Snow is trying to set me up."

There it was out in the open, there was no coming back from it now.

"Set you up? With what?"

"Men."

"What?" Regina briefly looks in Emma's direction before she turns her attention back to the road.

"She thinks I need to settle down and get married and have babies."

"You are settled down and are having a baby."

The brunette briefly wondered if Emma wanted to get married. Regina, herself, wasn't a fan of marriages, due to her own awful experience, however, she wasn't closed off to the idea of marrying someone she loves. That hopeful, young girl was still somewhere in Regina, dreaming of having a family with someone she loves. She's once had a secret relationship and engagement that ended badly. Now she has a secret relationship and engagement once again with someone she loves. Except this time is different. This time they're raising a child together and have another on the way. It'd bound to be very different. Would marriage to Emma be a bad idea? She'll definitely sleep on it and try to find out Emma's own feelings on the subject matter. They've been dating for what? 8 or 9 weeks? She can't believe the baby is a way to measure how long Emma and herself have been together.

But she has more pressing matters at the moment than to think about marriage. She will file that thought away to think about later. Emma's completely silent and Regina knows it's up to her to break the silence.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has she tried this?"

"For half a year now?"

"Half a year?"

"Yes, but I swear since we got together it only happened 3 times, today included. I had no idea she'll try to do it at lunch. Today she even roped David into it."

Regina lets out a long sigh and slows down the car as she prepares to pull over. Emma takes in a deep breath, at least Regina's pulling over, but that can't be a good sign, it means the brunette is too rattled to drive and focus on the road. She just hopes she didn't ruin anything. The car comes to a stop on the side of the road, and Regina turns off the engine completely, silence enveloping them as the radio goes off as well.

"I can't believe it's been going on for half a year and I didn't know."

"It's not too often, but yeah there's been a few occasions in which it happened."

"I just can't believe she didn't tell me. She tells me everything."

"Is that what concerns you?"

"Yes. She knows I'm your best friend, yet she kept me out of this completely. I wonder why."

That was totally not what Emma expected. She expected Regina to be angry at her, for not telling her of this, not at her mother for not telling Regina she was doing it in the first place.

"So you're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?" For her part, Regina can't find it in herself to be angry at Emma. Perhaps she's meant to be a bit angry but the anger is simply not there. Perhaps it's because of the nature of their relationship, it being secret and all, or perhaps it's because she believes that it's not something Emma wants. It's not that she's happy with Emma, she's not, but she's not too upset and she's definitely not angry. She can already see herself waiting for Emma to come from those set ups and start a gossip spree. She could definitely see that happen. Perhaps she should join Emma to antagonize Snow and whatever Snow chose.

"For not telling you?"

"I'm not happy you didn't tell me, but then again I never expected you to tell me everything."

"So you expected me to lie to you?" Emma's starting to get concerned and frankly a bit offended. Did Regina expect Emma to lie to her?

"You're taking this the wrong way. What I meant was that while we were friends, I didn't expect you to tell me every single detail of your sordid love affairs."

"We are a couple now, though."

"Yes, and you came out clean, quickly. If it only happened 3 times and it was sprung on you, it's understandable. What's not understandable is that your mother is keeping this from me and she's been doing it for months. I always believed she told me everything that's related to you. Now I'm starting to question that belief. It's rather unnerving." It was true. Snow told her everything, and by everything she meant everything. Given how popular Snow has been with the people in the past, all to Regina's chagrin, she turned out to be quite lonely, not having many good friends if any. She had loyal subjects, but not friends. Regina at least had her sister and Maleficent, even Katherine and Tink, but Snow had no one. No one that is, except Regina. This was both a blessing and a curse. It was nice to see Snow form such a tight bond with her, coming to her with everything, yet at the same time she also learned a lot more things than she cared to ever know about. So of course Snow keeping all of this a secret from Regina, completely unnerved the Mayor.

Emma is silent not knowing how to reply to any of that. Here they are, on the side of the road on their way to Boston to have the eight weeks' checkup and possibly hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time, and Regina, former Evil Queen, is having an apparent life crisis because freaking Snow White didn't tell her stuff. Stuff that would be akin to gossip if one were to see the two as friends.

"Who did she set you up with?"

"Oh, Jack the lumber guy, Eddie who works at the docks, that Ken guy that's a plumber, that math teacher from school, Craig or something," with each name she names Regina's face becomes more and more disgusted.

"Her taste is absolutely horrendous. At this rate she'll set you up with that creep, Mike, that all women steer clear from."

"Stop, I'm getting sick. I doubted anyone is more of a creep than Eddie but I'm reconsidering. I've had a few reports about him, I'm about to look into it."

"Your mother needs help, Emma. She either needs to stop, or she needs help. She needs to have someone teach her that just because someone has the Y chromosome and shows interest in a woman doesn't make them Prince Charming."

"And that's why she probably didn't tell you."

"Probably," the brunette admits as the corners of her mouth turn upwards in disgust. If they were a teenage couple Regina would probably make the gag sound. Goodness knows Emma felt like doing it every time she saw a dinner invitation turn out to be a set up.

"So you're not upset with me?"

"For what? For what Snow does behind your back?"

"Yes."

"No, I'm not upset."

"So, you wouldn't mind rescuing the mother of your children from such situations in the future? By you know joining me?"

"Snow will hate me."

"Nothing new there. She'll probably blame you if I don't settle down in a perfect hetero relationship, with a house with white fence and me dressing up like an Amish woman."

Regina only rolls her eyes, but knows Emma is right about this.

"She probably already thinks all that."

Emma starts to laugh "Can you imagine me like that?" she continues to laugh until she sees that Regina doesn't join in. "What?" She looks at Regina who only looks at her as if to say _really, Emma, really._

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh shit. She really thinks that's me and that's what I want, doesn't she?"

Emma suddenly starts to hyperventilate and Regina instantly grows concerned.

"Emma?"

"Oh shit, Regina, I can't tell her, I can't, I just can't, she'll hate me, and she'll hate you, and start a witch hunt and say you put a spell on me and she'll do all she can to break us apart even using magic. I can't. I can't tell her. She can never know."

"No one has to know Emma," she turns quickly the power on in the car and opens the windows so fresh air can get in. She unbuckles her seatbelt so she can lean closer to the blonde as she grabs her face and makes Emma look at her.

"Just breathe, my love." Emma takes deep breaths and after a few minutes she starts to calm down and her breathing evens. "Emma, no one, no one has to know. Not unless you want too. Especially not your parents. We will be careful, all right? Not that they'll be able to put two and two together, the whole town is backwards." Regina doesn't mention that if Snow even thinks of trying to keep her away from her family she won't think twice before she ends her on the spot.

Emma tries to blink the tears away but Regina wipes them away with her thumbs then kisses her eyelids.

"What we have, Emma? Is no one's business but ours and we decide who gets to know and who doesn't. Henry knows, and that's all I ever cared about, you know that." Emma nods her head as she sniffles. Regina reaches for a packet of wipes and gives one to Emma to blow her nose. Regina kisses Emma again as soon as she's finished blowing her nose.

"I love you, Emma." Regina feels the need to say it again, to reassure Emma that she's loved.

"I love you too, Regina." Emma kisses Regina again, pouring all her love in the kiss. Regina breaks their kiss and starts to nuzzle Emma's neck. She starts to nip at the blonde's jaw. Emma leans her head back to give Regina more access, but Regina has other thoughts in mind. She continues to nip and kiss Emma as she slowly makes her way to her ear pulling the earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently. Emma lets out a moan, Regina's name leaving her lips in a whisper.

"Now I don't know about you, Emma, but I can't wait to get to the hotel, get in a bubble bath, with you and then taste that delicious," Emma moans in reply, "mouth-watering"

"Stop" is all Emma can say in reply as Regina's actions were making her quite wet and she doubted Regina will have her way with her in the car, on the side of the road. There were times when all Regina had to do was look at her in a certain way for Emma to almost come on the spot. She was really weak when it came to Regina. Now was one of those time.

"Juicy... " Regina felt a smirk form, she knew Emma's mind took a tour through the gutter and she was enjoying every second of it. Emma lets out another moan as her breath starts to become laboured.

"Please stop or you'll need to take care of it."

"... Steak."

If this were a movie Emma would have heard the sound of a record disk being stopped with a scratch, but nevertheless that was the sound her brain made when Regina mentioned steak.

"You're such a brute. You got me all hot and bothered over a steak."

Regina lets out a laugh, but Emma's all serious.

"I'll get you for this, I swear. I'm so wet right now, but I'm pretty sure we'll break the law if you started taking care of it."

Regina lets out a hearty laugh and Emma, unable to keep the façade joins in the laughter. She really needed this light moment to relax. Plus she's pretty sure she broke a new record on the almost getting off by hearing Regina speak about food.

"Are you okay though, Emma?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Let's go."

Regina leans in to kiss her girlfriend one more time, puts her seatbelt back on and then after making sure it was safe, she pulls back on the road and they start to drive once again towards Boston.

* * *

The ride was smooth and they luckily only caught the beginning of the rush hour. Mostly because Emma had to stop for a toilet break every 60 miles. By the third break Emma was positively embarrassed at the frequent breaks, however the brunette was quick to assure her that it was fine and she didn't mind.

Once they made it to the hotel room, Regina made her way to the bath and turned on the water to fill the bathtub. Meanwhile Emma collapsed on the bed and refused to move from her spot. She felt sleepy and closed her eyes, letting the noises made by Regina pottering around the bathroom to lull her to sleep. The soft opera music that starts to play in the background doesn't help Emma stay awake. But her snoozing doesn't last long as the bed slightly dips when Regina joins her in bed, curling up to Emma and lying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Emma sleepily opens her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"Bath is done, bubbles and all. We should go in."

"I'm so tired."

"The bath will help you relax even more." She looks up at Emma "Join me."

"I can't move."

Regina laughs as she gets up from her spot on Emma's shoulder and pecks the blonde's lips. She hovers above Emma's lips for a second before she bends down again and playfully licks Emma's lips with the tip of her tongue. She then gets up starts to undress, making sure Emma has a full view of her body. Emma only moves her head to get a better view but makes no other attempts to move her body from the starfish position it has on the bed.

Regina gets into the bath and is surprised to not hear any sound of protest come from Emma. Maybe her girlfriend was too tired. She goes to blow a scented candle, just as Emma comes into the bathroom. She quietly starts to undress, and ties her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Once the clothes are off she slides into the bath between Regina's legs. She can't help the moan that escapes her when she's in the warm water. Somehow the warm water, the calming smells, the quiet music and Regina's embrace all manage to make Emma even more sleepy, so she leans back on the brunette and closes her eyes. She hums as Regina starts to caress her body.

"We should do this more often at home, after work."

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

"You feel so good, how can I not?"

Regina lifts her chin and kisses Emma, her hands becoming a bit bolder.

"I thought you wanted me to take care of," she trails off for a moment and gives the blonde a small peck "you."

"Sleepy."

Regina let's out a chuckle. Emma's stamina levels were really low with the pregnancy, but she found it completely endearing that the blonde would just fall asleep anywhere. Sure they couldn't do much, not even watch a movie because Emma will snooze 10 minutes into a movie, but Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

Regina helps Emma wash herself and then helps her out of the bath and wraps her in a fluffy towel. She goes to the suitcase and picks up some clothes for both of them and brings them back to the bathroom, where the temperature is still high. Both of them dressed she leads the blonde back to the bed and they both go to bed. Emma instantly curls into her, her head on Regina's lap, as Regina sits propped against the headboard. She grabs her cell phone of the nightstand and puts it on mute. She sends Henry a text letting him know they arrived safely to their hotel. She then starts to scroll through news websites, while Emma sleeps peacefully in her arms.

* * *

With half an hour to spare, Regina wakes Emma up, so they can go to dinner. She briefly considered whether they should order room service and stay in bed but quickly dismissed that thought. They're out of Storybrooke, and Regina really wanted to go out with Emma and not hide they are a couple. She craves a date night with her girlfriend, even if it's at the hotel's restaurant.

Emma is a bit groggy and grumpy at being woken up, but as soon as Regina mentions they should enjoy this as a date she perks up and all but skips to the bathroom to get ready. If she could Regina would have patted herself on the back for a good decision.

Both of them dressed they made their way to the restaurant, holding hands all the way there.

"I have a reservation for Mills."

"Right this way Ma'am."

As they sit across each other at a table, Regina takes the menu and lets out a content sigh. Finally, date night with Emma, she really missed having this. They should have more nights like this. They couldn't go to any of the fancy restaurants in Storybrooke without having people gossip. She could chalk it up to mayor/sheriff meeting, but there will be no hand holding, no kissing. This whole secret relationship situation was starting to take its toll on Regina. But she knew where Emma's concerns were coming from so she didn't push the blonde. She knew the town better than most and she knew Emma's decision to keep it all secret was for the best. She won't even dare suggest to Emma they skip town entirely, she won't do that, not when Emma's been without a family her whole life. They'll manage and use these stolen moments to be themselves.

"Would you like something to drink?"

They put in their order for drinks, and as the server leaves Emma looks a bit dejected at Regina.

"You don't have to abstain from alcohol on my behalf. I'm the one that's pregnant."

Ever since learning Emma was pregnant Regina made sure that she abstained from everything Emma could not have, and the whole house was on a special diet, if Emma could not have something Henry and herself wouldn't have it either. It wasn't fair to Emma otherwise, and she's discussed this matters at length with Henry making sure he understood.

"It's all right Emma. No one was hurt by not drinking alcohol and abstaining from certain things. I'm fine."

"You've put the whole house on my special diet. I'm amazed Henry hasn't thrown a fit."

"Do you not find the food I make tasty?" the brunette is actually concerned she only eliminated a few items that had prohibited ingredients for pregnant women, and while some were Emma's favourites, she hasn't received any complaints so far.

"Your food is incredibly delicious. That's not the problem. I'm just concerned you both are abstaining from stuff on my behalf."

"We are fine. Besides if Henry wants something he has two sets of grandparents he can turn too. You know very well both Snow and Belle like to pamper him. The perks of being an only grandchild I guess."

"Yeah, for now."

"He'll still be an only grandchild for Gold. Then there's my sister. He's fine."

Really they were fine. At least in Regina's mind they were okay, she just hoped Emma will see her point of view. Food order placed the two women started to make plans for the next day. They had a doctor's appointment early in the morning, as Regina found an opening early Saturday morning, and so that left them with a full day open as well as half of Sunday. Emma proposed that they go to the park and to see a movie at the cinema, and Regina realized soon enough that all the activities Emma suggested were things couples that are out in the open could enjoy on a day to day basis.

Meals all finished Regina thought it would be a good idea to go on a stroll with Emma down the city center. Emma agreed in an instant even though she felt mildly tired. They could never have this at home. And so they walked Regina's arms wrapped around each other. They walked the streets of Boston for close to 20 minutes before Emma suggested they go back. On their way back Emma went into a shop to buy a selfie stick. Regina eyed it suspiciously, but Emma only shrugged her shoulders in reply. Despite living in the modern world for over 30 years, Regina was not an early adopter of technology, not that Emma herself was, but at least she tried to keep up with the trends as much as possible, even if her Facebook page wasn't updated in 5 years. Then again her life was far too hectic to even think about Facebook. What was she to say? Last week I visited the enchanted forest with my mother and we fought a cousin of Shrek. She starts to chuckle at her own thoughts.

"Emma?"

"Sorry, just thought of something funny."

"Dare I ask what?"

"Updating my Facebook by describing my adventures in Storybrooke. Can you imagine my updates? 'Fairy-tale land is nice until they serve you chimera' or 'today I met Shrek's cousin, he wasn't nice at all' or even better 'yesterday I fought a fire breathing dragon and saved a damsel in distress after I climbed an elevator shaft,'. It would be too funny," Emma starts laughing at all that.

"When did you fight a dragon and save a damsel in distress?"

"When I fought Maleficent?"

Regina looks at her in confusion for a few moments then it dawns on her.

"Are you saying I'm a damsel in distress?"

"Well, you were tied to a chair and had your mouth taped, how did he even get to you?"

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway, as I was saying it would be funny."

Regina shakes her head at the antics but lets out a chuckle nonetheless.

"Maybe I should update my Facebook, relationship status and all."

"Wouldn't that be announcing it to the world?"

"No one in Storybrooke follows me."

Regina's not sure what to make of all of this. On the one hand Emma wants the relationship secret in Storybrooke but doesn't mind updating her Facebook to show the whole world she's in a relationship. The confusion lasts until they reach the hotel and as they go into the room Regina can't help but ask her girlfriend why.

"Like I said no one in Storybrooke follows me, so they would have no idea what I'm posting there. I do want the whole world to know that we are together, that we are a couple, I am not ashamed of us, I just don't think Storybrooke is a good place for us to be a couple in the open. I don't…" she pauses not knowing how to say it, not knowing how to formulate her thoughts on this matter. She sits down on the bed, lifting a shaking hand to brush her hair. "They're fairy-tale characters, what we have they are not familiar with, Ruby left for Oz and that's where she lives with Dorothy. Then you were the former Evil Queen and I was the former Dark One, they'll somehow chalk this to us being evil still, or you putting a spell on me, or something. I don't want anyone to come between us, and I fear that if we come out to the town they'll try to separate us. I'm not having another baby alone. It's…" she takes a heavy breath and Regina sees the early signs of Emma's panic attack, so she runs to the blonde and grabs her hands, kneeling in front of the younger woman.

"You won't raise this baby alone, I promise you. I'll be next to you every step of the way," Regina's firm on this. She will not let anyone stay in the way of her and Emma's relationship. Unless Emma, voluntarily will want to leave her, because she no longer loves Regina, then Regina knows she'll grow old and die next to Emma and then maybe be reborn and meet Emma again and again and again. There's no one else she wants to spend her life with but Emma.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **Ok, here's the deal. I planned to take a break and finish this story before I publish any new chapters, however I realize its been a month or so since I last updated. I currently have 5 more chapters written on this and around 3 for Silver and Gold.**

 **As is it I apologize for any mistakes when it comes to pregnancy and babies - I was never pregnant so all that I know is from what I hear, see on TV or research on Google.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Most people hate waking up early in the morning, leaving the peaceful, warm bed behind, to face the day ahead. Regina was one of those people. She hated waking up for the better part of her life. In her dreams at least she could be free and have the life she always wanted.

But three months ago it all changed and Regina no longer dreaded her mornings. She loved waking up in Emma's arms, inhaling the blonde's scent, feeling her lover's body pressed against her own. On most mornings, this one included, she would wake up feeling sated, the previous night's activities a vivid memory in her mind. She no longer had to dream, her dreams suddenly became a reality. It's not what the teenage version of her dreamed of having, but somehow it was more. As a young, naïve, inexperienced woman the love she's dreamt of was nice but also less, less than what she had now. She was an adult now, she's gone through a lot in life, lost a lot, made many mistakes, and her partner was in a similar situation, two sides of the same coin, but Regina could no longer imagine her life without Emma.

As she laid in bed awake, wrapped in her lover's embrace, she thought of how far Emma and herself have come all these years. Who would have thought she would find true love again with the mother of her son, the daughter of her greatest enemy. Young Regina never imagined her life with a woman by her side, and even as the Evil Queen her flirtations with women remained just that. The thought never crossed her mind, that is until she met Emma. She was laughing now at the image of love and romance young Regina and even the Evil Queen, spurred on by memories and dreams long shattered, had. Somehow it always involved a small cottage, somewhere on a farm with horses, Regina taking care of their children while her lover was away working somewhere in the field, or on a farm. She now turns her nose in disgusts at the thought, she's come so far, and developed and grew up as an adult in the process. Now, if Emma comes home smelly and dirty she's sent to take a shower. She also takes great pride now in a clean house, with modern amenities, a lover that smells nice, that has soft hands, but strong arms. Somehow that became a thing that Regina wanted and liked. She wasn't a materialistic or superficial person, but one had to appreciate the finer things in life, that somehow with Emma were offered to her on a silver platter.

With Emma she had the perfect package. Soft yet strong, kind but also though when she had to be. Emma was perfect for Regina in so many ways, she could wear a dress and look like the fairytale princess she was or she could dress in ripped up jeans and sleeveless t-shirts and still look as if she came out of a fashion magazine showcasing those clothes. There was very little Emma could wear that she wouldn't look good into. In fact Emma looked great in everything but the Snow White approved clothes. The floral shirts and dresses are somewhere in the back closet and Regina thinks about donating them or burning them.

Then there was the way Emma looked, her curls made a comeback since she moved into the mansion, her ass was a sight to behold in those skin tight jeans and her cleavage was nothing to overlook and Regina found herself starring at it quite often. Then there were the arms. Oh those arms were out of this world. Regina would lie if she said Emma's arms didn't do things to her, well Emma in general, her arms in particular. Goodness she had it really bad for Emma. She was pretty sure the blonde didn't mind though. If there was one thing her lover craved most was unconditional love and Regina was pretty sure she had enough of it to shower Emma with. If there was one thing she had in common with young Regina it was her ability to love fiercely and now she had not one but three people to shower with love and spoil rotten and she only prayed that she wouldn't suffocate them.

The brunette reached across the nightstand to look at the clock. It was 7 am and they only had 3 hours until their appointment. She wondered if they could still sleep in or whether they should wake up and make their way to breakfast. It was perhaps best if she woke Emma up and they cuddled together in the warm bed for a little while. She slowly lifted Emma's hand that was wrapped around her middle and have it a kiss. Regina made a new habit of waking Emma up with kisses as this ensured her blonde lover will wake up peacefully and not startled. She turned around in Emma's arms, her blonde lover letting out a groan that made the brunette smile. When she faced Emma's face she went ahead and started to pepper the sleeping woman's face with kisses. After a few seconds she felt the blonde smile, as she woke up.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'" Emma mumbled still sleepy and she shifted on her back giving Regina the chance to get on top of her. She opened her eyes to look at the brunette who was now smiling down at her. She started to drink in her lover's naked form, last night's events playing in her mind. But all the reminiscence got interrupted as Regina leaned in to kiss her once again the kiss leaving no doubt where this was headed.

* * *

They managed to make it to breakfast with plenty of time to spare. Emma wanted to enjoy eating out with her girlfriend, be out in the open. As they were eating Emma started to look around the restaurant and felt a longing form in her chest. A longing to be free, out in the open with Regina, an ache to no longer be confined to stolen weekends. Maybe they should move out of the town. Could they move away? Would Regina want to move, would Henry? Does she really want to move? She started picking at her food as her thoughts took this path.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"You look deep in thought. I wonder what's on your mind."

"Just stuff."

Sometimes getting stuff out of Emma was like pulling teeth, but perhaps even that was easier at times. On top of it Regina had the constant battle of whether she should get Emma to talk about it or whether she should drop it, and this was never an easy decision. They needed to talk about trust and openness because this, what they were doing now, was in no way okay. Regina knew she was probably just as guilty of doing the same thing and really it was not okay. They were partners, sharing a life and if you couldn't trust your partner then who could you trust? They were both broken individuals that were slowly putting the pieces back together, they were healing together and perhaps being more open was a way for them to heal and move forward. Perhaps on this occasion she should push for an answer.

"What stuff?"

Emma lets out a sigh, unsure how to voice all of it, unsure of Regina's reaction to all of it.

"I was thinking about us being out in the open and that I would really like that and I don't want it confined to the weekends. Then I started to wonder if we should move out of Storybrooke."

And all right Regina had to admit this was a heavy conversation to have over breakfast, when one had an appointment in less than two hours. But she opened that can of worms and now had to deal with it whether she liked it or not.

"You could tell your parents."

"No."

"Do you really think they'll be more heartbroken because of you being with me or you moving out and them not being involved in the baby's life as grandparents?"

"I don't know. Everyone will hate it, they'll probably hate the baby too."

Regina frowns at Emma's answer because it never occurred to her anyone would hate their baby. Why would they?

"Why would people hate our baby?"

"Because she'll have magic, and she's your baby and mine and they'll fear her, and fear breeds anger and hatred."

They were all valid points which did not register with Regina at first but they sort of made sense when Emma voiced them. Perhaps they were in way over their heads, but then weren't most parents like that? Granted most parents, if any, didn't have their peculiar situation.

"You will still have to tell them about the baby. You'll start showing soon."

"Can't you mask it? With like magic?"

Surprisingly the request irritated the brunette. She was willing to accept many things but their child was not a dirty little secret, it was a miracle and she won't allow Emma to look at the baby as anything short of wonderful.

"Our baby is not a dirty little secret. She's our child, made by our true love for one another. While I don't object to us keeping the relationship a secret from your parents and the town I draw a line at this," her whisper was angry. She hasn't been angry at Emma in a long time but this really made her blood boil.

Emma realized she's said the wrong thing as soon as it was out of her own mouth. The fact that Regina reacted the way she had only confirmed Emma messed up. She didn't see the baby as a bad thing, or a dirty little secret as Regina put it. She really loved the baby and really wanted it. It was just her fear that was crippling her, making her unable to see right from wrong on this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Regina didn't say much but her attitude was saying a lot, she was not going to forgive this so easily. Once they made it back to their room Regina went straight to the bathroom to try to calm herself down. Emma sat on the bed felling sick to the stomach, it was quite obvious Regina was more angry than she let on in the restaurant.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No," and she really didn't. Maybe to puke her guts out because of nerves but no, that wouldn't be good. Regina went to grab her purse and Emma decided she's had enough. She went to hug Regina from behind, her head resting on Regina's shoulder.

"I'm really, really sorry. I promise you I love this baby and I couldn't be happier I have another child with you, or that you are the mother of my children. I couldn't ask for a better partner than you. It's just that, sometimes, I'm being an idiot and I mess stuff up."

Regina turns to face the blonde and wraps her arms around Emma's waist as Emma's hands go to wrap around her neck.

"Your parents are not monsters, Emma. They're annoying but they're not monsters. As bad as they are at many things they still want you to be happy."

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't interfere with their happiness, or what they think is best."

That was also true, Regina had to admit that. Snow and David had a way with things where it was mostly their way or the highway. They kept Henry away from Regina, acting as if she wasn't his mother, technically influencing Henry to not accept her as a mother for a very long time. Then there was Snow, hell bent on Emma choosing a guy when all Emma wanted was to find her son. Snow's attitude and the influence it had on Emma was the reason Regina gave up and went on her own in Neverland. Snow and David and their stupid ideas of reformed villain is what landed them in hot waters many times and led to Emma's spirit be broken. Snow and David's reaction to Emma being in love with a woman, to Regina of all people, was an unknown. Truth of the matter was neither Ruby or Dorothy stepped foot in Storybrooke since they got together.

"I will tell them about the baby when we will have dinner at their place so we can leave."

"You've thought about this?"

"Yes I have. In fact mom invited us for dinner tomorrow night. Perhaps we could tell them then."

"Us? This is not one of her setups?"

"She can't do it every time, I wouldn't show up at all."

Regina smiles, somehow she finds all this setup idea amusing. Also them telling Snow that Emma's pregnant will be quite nice. It will either make her go even more over the top to find someone for Emma or have her stop.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm nervous," Emma said as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder, seeking comfort in the woman's embrace. Regina goes to kiss her head, tightening her arms around Emma.

"This will be great. We will probably hear the baby's heartbeat."

"What if things are not fine?"

Regina pulls out the embrace so she can look Emma in the eye. She cradles the blonde's face in her hands her thumbs caressing her face.

"It will be fine," she says with a smile and leans in to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

Waiting to have their name called so they could go in for the examination was nerve wrecking. For Regina in a good way but Emma held her hand in a vice grip. If these were signs of things to come when the baby is born Regina feared for the health of her hand. Luckily they had magic so she could fix any broken bones she was sure she'll get in the not so distant future. Still, worth it in Regina's own book.

"Swan! Emma Swan?"

Emma got up and Regina rose up with her both heading towards the person who called their name. They're directed to a room and Emma is told to lie down. Regina sits next to her holding her hand, which Emma's extremely grateful for. She never had this the first time around and it makes a world of difference to have support even in these small moments.

The doctor goes through the routine checks asking them questions. It soon becomes apparent that they'll have to rely on the Storybrooke doctors and they were recommended to do that. It was better if a medical professional close by is involved in all of this and monitors the pregnancy's progress closely. They knew all this, they were just trying to postpone it as much as possible.

The doctor then explained to them what will happen during the appointment and how they'll be able to see the baby, and then, if possible, hear the baby's heartbeat. They went through the check-up routine without a hitch, both women exchanging loving glances throughout the procedure.

"And there it is. That's your baby." This is what they've been waiting for, this is why they made this long trip. Both women gasp, as they see the baby and they look at each other smiling teary smiles, Regina brings Emma's hand to her lips to kiss it.

"That's our baby."

"She's so tiny."

It didn't escape Regina the use of the pronoun. The doctor refrained from giving them the sex of the baby yet Emma was convinced it was a girl. Maybe it was just what Emma wanted.

The doctor turned on the sound and soon the room was filled with a very fast thumping noise and both mothers gasped in awe. Emma started to cry as Regina leaned in to kiss her forehead.

By the end of the appointment Emma was an emotional mess, unable to keep the tears at bay. The doctor gave them a picture of the ultrasound and a recording of the baby's heartbeat. As they got out of the clinic Emma jumped at Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissing her lips over and over again.

"We are having another baby together, Regina," Emma was so overwhelmed she could not contain her emotions. She wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time.

"Yes we are."

They head towards a taxi and Regina turns to Emma to ask whether she wants to go back to the hotel or if she wants to go somewhere else.

"Can we go to the mall? I want to buy a something to make a scrapbook for the baby."

Regina only nodded in reply as they got into a taxi and then told the driver where to take them. They drive in silence to the mall and as they get out Regina pulls Emma close to her, her hand automatically reaching to hold Emma's.

"You're feeling very artistic lately by the looks of it."

Emma rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I was always artistic thank you very much. I just didn't have the support necessary to focus on it."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," the brunette felt guilty for her comment, she didn't want Emma to feel bad about her hobby.

"I know you didn't, baby," the endearment fell from her lips without thinking about it. Regina crinkles her nose at it. She's not a fan that's for sure.

"You don't like being called that?"

"Umm, no, to be honest. Or Gina. Never call me that either. Since we are at it."

"So bossy," Emma says with a smile and it's Regina's turn to roll her eyes at the blonde, but it doesn't last long as the blonde pulls her closer and gives her a peck on the lips.

* * *

They walk through the mall for a while longer, doing more of a window shopping than actual shopping. Emma was clearly not in the mood to shop for clothes. Regina learned early on in their relationship that one had to get Emma into the mind set to buy clothes. If Regina had it her way she would spend hours shopping, but since she's been going out of Storybrooke with Emma she learned that she could only do shopping with minimal whining if Emma was in the right mindset for it. Since they didn't plan for any clothes shopping in advance, Emma was in no mood to enter any shop and was just happy to wonder around, or sit down and talk to Regina.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"It would be cool to go on a couple's spa retreat."

"You can't sit for too long in a hot bath, Emma."

"I'm just saying it would be nice. And it would be nice to go somewhere warm and sunny, where we can sunbathe and play in the ocean."

"Maybe after the baby comes."

"That's too far away."

"It will give us something to look forward too."

* * *

The rest of their weekend was amazing and they did end up in a spa, for a massage that helped relax their tense muscles. As the time to go home approached Emma became a nervous wreck. She knew they would go directly to Snow's for dinner and she dreaded the conversation she'll have with her mother.

"I can't help but notice you're referring to the baby as a she. Why is that?"

"Because she's a girl."

"And you know that how?"

"She's half you, half me, only X chromosomes, so a girl."

"Have you thought of names?"

"Yes, have you?"

"Some but I'll take out half my picks now since she's a girl. What did you have in mind, Emma?" Regina was curious. She was also thinking of letting Emma pick up their baby's name since she picked Henry's. Unless the name was completely unsuited or something that would either traumatize the baby or be outrageous like 'bus shelter number 53.' Why would someone even think of naming the baby like that, let alone go ahead and try to do it was beyond the brunette.

"I was thinking of a few but I like Sofia the most."

Regina loves the name on the spot. It's not something that crossed her mind, but somehow she sees then calling the baby that.

"I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What did you think off?"

"Umm, nothing as good as you."

"Regina," Emma whines as she doesn't want Regina to agree with the name just because.

"I'm serious."

"Come on. Tell me."

"I don't have good name picking skills. Henry was lucky I guess, since the people he was named after had great names. My niece is not that lucky."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm still calling her after her middle name. Thank goodness your sister gave her one."

"Only because Henry insisted, and because you kept calling her Green Bean."

"It sounded better than broccoli."

"Emma!" Regina mocked exclaimed.

"I'm happy she named her Caroline. So much better. But you are right, you are terrible with names. Even that's a variation of your mother's name."

"And now you know why I like your pick. I really do like it, Emma."

"Yeah, Princess Sofia has a really nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Regina hums in acknowledgement, but keeps her attention on the road. Regina was driving again, Emma being more than happy to sit in the passenger seat as she was prone to get tired more often and fall asleep on long rides. Regina was a really good driver and so Emma had nothing to worry about. Emma shifted her attention from looking at Regina to looking at the road just in time to see a car cross the middle line and head on their side of the road. She cried out Regina's name just as her hands went to instinctively cover her midsection, Regina hitting the breaks before Emma even managed to call out her name. In just a few moments all they could hear was the sound of screeching tires followed by a loud bang and the sound of metal crunching on impact.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina's hands gripped the steering wheel in a death grip and her heart stopped beating for a few precious seconds. Her chest hurt where the seatbelt stopped her body from going forward too much. Her leg also hurt, but it was probably from the force she put on the break pedal. The stop was quite sudden and she'll probably have a bruise for the next week and a possible ankle sprain. She took a jaded breath and then looked to her right to make sure Emma was all right. Emma had her eyes closed as her head leaned back against the headrest.

"Emma?" her voice carried out the fear she felt grip her heart. The blonde opened her eyes and looked at her with wide eyes filled with panic.

"Are you okay?" Regina removed her hand from the steering wheel and grasped the blondes hand.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. Are you sure you're fine, Emma?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just a bit winded but fine. Nothing hurts so that's a plus."

Their car was off the road in the gravel part and they both looked over each other making sure they were fine. Then Emma looked up and saw it, the tangled mess of a front head collision between the car that crossed the middle line and the car who was just in front of them on the road.

"Regina!"

The brunette looked on in alarm.

"What?"

"Call 911, now," Emma unbuckled her seatbelt as she opened the door and went to the boot to grab the fire extinguisher. The last thing they needed was for the cars to explode if there were people still inside. The brunette looked up to see the car crash and grabbed her phone dialling the emergency services.

Emma was forever grateful Regina made her attend first aid and first responder classes as Sheriff. After she put out any small flame, she went to the car in front of them and saw that it was a woman with 2 children in the back seat. The children were fine by the looks of it but the woman was bent over the steering wheel. Emma went to feel for a pulse, she only felt a weak pulse. When she checked the driver of the other car it was the same, the pulse was really weak. She went to check on the kids who were safely strapped in the back seat. They seemed fine. She then tried to yank the door open. Other cars stopped and people came to help Emma. Regina went to help Emma as well and they took the kids out of the car and wrapped them in blankets to keep them warm and prevent them for going into shock.

Once the kids were safe with Regina, Emma went in full sheriff mode and started to do her police duties until the local police and ambulance members arrived. The kids were clinging to Regina and by asking them questions so they would stay focused on her, she found out they were 5 year old twin brother and sister, named Anna and Rafael, and they were traveling with a social worker to a new group home.

"Regina, we won't make it to dinner. I'll call my mom to let her know."

"All right," Emma turned to head towards the police officer "Emma, wait, you should have someone check you."

"I'm fine."

"Please," it was all she said and Emma knew what she meant. The ambulance doctor came over to them and Regina told them Emma was pregnant. They were advised to go to the nearest hospital to get an ultrasound and were advised that perhaps it was best if Emma stayed in for the night to be under observation. Regina also needed to have her leg checked. In the end they agreed to get a ride in the ambulance to the hospital to get checked and Regina called a tow company to come pick up the car for them.

Emma was kept under surveillance for a few hours while Regina had her leg bandaged. She had a sprained ankle but nothing anti-inflammatory medication won't fix. The doctors also checked Emma making sure the baby was fine. The tests came out perfectly, baby Sofia was all good and healthy and safe to the relief of her mothers.

As they were about to check out they saw the two twins sit in two chairs by reception. They looked quite scared, the girl holding close a plushed bunny as the boy was trying to look in control and protective of his sister.

"Regina," Emma pulled the brunette to the side sparing a glance in the twins direction "They've been quite traumatized, it will be terrible for them to be in a group home right now."

The brunette studied Emma, and the blonde didn't have to say much for Regina to pick up on what she wanted. She knew Emma better than anyone.

"You want us to take the kids with us?"

"Can we? At least until they find someone if not…" oh and this was getting bad, because if they couldn't find anyone then they'll need to put the two kids back in the system unless they wanted to keep them. But Emma couldn't ask this of the brunette. She knew that if she could she wouldn't let anyone back in the foster system. She probably could prevent it in this case, but that would be asking a lot from Regina. After all Regina had her hands full with Henry and her and they had a baby on the way and yeah it will be extremely hard on the brunette. Not to mention the changes it will bring in Henry's life.

"I think they don't need any more shocks. They've been through a lot even if they do not know it. Go talk to the person from social services and we'll arrange for the kids to come with us."

It took longer than they expected, but in the end they allowed the two women to take care of the kids, with the proviso that there will be frequent checks until they reached a more stable situation.

"Do you want to drive back home or stay the night and drive in the morning?" Emma asked once they were out of the kids' earshot.

Regina looked at Emma questioningly, covering her face with her hands, the emotional exhaustion of the day making its presence quite known. She knew she would not be able to drive tonight, not with her leg, and Emma looked tired as well.

"Can we get a hotel room? I'm quite tired. I want the car checked by a mechanic to make sure it's all right now that I braked so sudden. We also need car seats for the kids and nothing is open at this hour. Plus we need to speak with them, if they don't have anyone else…"

"So we will be here a while longer?"

"Seems that way. Are you okay with this, Emma?"

"Yeah, though I should ask you that."

"I'm fine. But we should let Henry know. I'll call him once we are settled in our room."

.

.

.

Emma and Regina finally made it home to Storybrooke, after they bought all they needed for the kids and they stopped at the Charming's house to pick up Henry. Snow and David were waiting for them and were more than eager to meet the kids. The twins were quite shy, refusing to leave Regina's side, Anna always hiding behind Regina. Emma gave her parents a sheepish smile and a thanks for looking after Henry, before she took her family home.

Regina left the kids with Emma and Henry and told them to order something from Granny's while she went to set up the two spare bedrooms in the house. She made quick work of the rooms, making them as child friendly as possible. She was officially out of spare bedrooms now, all 5 rooms upstairs being set aside for either the kids, the baby or themselves. She stopped in the doorway to what would be Sofia's room and was lost in thought until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked kissing her neck.

"Whether we could make more rooms in the attic."

"What for?"

"In case we get more children."

Emma wasn't sure if Regina meant that in a bad way, a good way or whether she was joking about it.

"What do you mean?"

Regina turned in her arms and looked at Emma as she brought her hands up to wrap them around Emma's neck.

"Well I won't let them go back into the system. I know you don't want that and frankly I don't want that either. We can't give them stability only to whisk it away because it wasn't planned. They need love and care and stability. Plus I can't help but feel that even though this was a traumatic event, something good came out of it."

Emma tightened her grip around Regina and she tried to keep the tears at bay but was failing miserably in doing that.

"I love you so much. You know that?"

"I do. But I also love hearing you say it," She leaned in to kiss Emma's lips "and I love you too."

"So about the attic…"

"Oh yes, I wondered how many more rooms we could make. I should probably ask Marco to come have a look when the kids are at school and you're at home during the day. Perhaps we could get a room or two out of it."

"Wait, you're serious about it."

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you were joking."

"Well you said you wanted more babies and I'm not opposed to the idea."

Emma thought Regina was trying to be funny somehow, but a closer look at the brunette's face told her the Mayor was quite serious about what she said. Regina must have sensed Emma's confusion and conflicting thoughts and she decided to put them to rest.

"I always dreamt of having children, I didn't really think of a number. I never adopted anyone after Henry because well, you know, and then there was also the issue of being a single mother. But now I have you and my dream is finally coming true."

"Your dream?"

"To have a family with someone I love. I have you now, if you'll have me in return."

Emma kissed Regina in a burst of complete euphoria caused by Regina's words.

"If I'll have you? You ruined me for anyone else, Regina. There's no one I would want more to spend the rest of my life with other than you. I love you so much. You're everything I ever wanted and then some. You exceeded my wildest dreams Regina Mills and I feel extremely lucky you want me around you and that you accept me with all my baggage."

"How could I not love you Emma, when you are everything I ever dreamed off, yet you also somehow surpassed all my expectations of what having a loving partner is like?"

She grabbed Emma's face and pulled her in for another kiss. Their impromptu make out session gets interrupted by Emma's stomach making its presence known.

"We should go eat. The baby wants food."

"You're always hungry, darling, you can't blame Sofia."

"I'm telling you this baby will give me a run for my money when she grows up with how much she'll eat."

"Are you saying that between you, Henry and Sofia you'll eat me out of this house?"

"You'll cook for an army."

"An army? Well good thing then I'm teaching you how to cook. Every head chef needs a sous chef," she kisses Emma's lips again, the mirth evident in her eyes.

"Yes, lucky me, I'm improving on my knife skills."

.

.

.

When all the dishes were done and the twins were in bed, Emma and Regina took Henry aside to discuss matters with him. They were both all right having new additions to the family, they just wanted to make sure their son was on board as well. The poor kid had so many changes in his life, Regina actually started to worry.

They explained the situation in more depth to the teenager and reassured him that he's still special and their son and they love him a lot, which made Henry grow a bit uncomfortable because he was 14 and really not that sappy. They also showed him the picture with his little sister and Emma told him the name they planned for her. He liked it, said it made for a really good story and character given the name.

Shortly after he went to his room, Regina followed Henry and asked if they could talk. He took his headphones off and moved to the side so his mom could come in to sit on the bed.

"Henry, you've been through so much these past 2 months. I can't even imagine how overwhelming it is for you."

The boy was silent waiting for his mom to get to the point.

"In the beginning it's been just the two of us, then there was Emma, then we found out who your grandparents are, and a lot more family than anyone would know what to do with. But above all you now have a sister on the way and your mom and I offered to take care of Anna and Rafael, and I'm just worried. I'm worried that this is too much for you, too many changes. We are your parents and you're meant to have stability and all we do is make more changes in your life. I want to make sure that you are ok, that we are okay with all of this, and as I've told you before I want you to know that I am your mother and you are my son and I love you very much."

"Thanks mom. And no worries I'm okay. It's fascinating having a big family, and I always wanted siblings. Sure they're all tiny, compared to me, but I can be the cool big brother. It was you and me then Emma and I for a while but it never felt right you know? There was always something missing. Then there were the 3 of us and it was really cool having you both together, under the same roof and being friendly and being a family. It's nice you know? And I know it probably sounds fake, but I really like the idea of having siblings. Though I'll oppose to become the new Cheaper by the dozen family. That's just too many."

"I don' think we will get to that."

"We are fast approaching 'Brady Bunch' levels."

"More like 'The Fosters' I think," Regina says with a pensive thought.

"Now that you mention it, I am the biological son of the blonde cop, who fell in love with a woman and they raised a kid together and then adopted twins."

"I just hope we are spared that type of drama. I don't think I could take it. The level of drama in there is unreal."

"Says the fairy-tale character," Henry replies with a smirk and Regina shoves him playfully and he shoves her back.

"Nerd"

"Takes one to know one, mom. I'm not the one who knows every Darth Vader line and has a Wonder Woman keychain."

"Talking of comics, do you want to go to the New York Comic Con this year?"

"Obviously. D'uh. Are you bailing out on me? I missed it in the past 2 years, first because Emma didn't take me and then we were in Camelot. But yeah, can we?"

"Sure. Who do you want to go as this year?"

"Lelouch from Code Geass."

"You sure you don't want to go Marvel or DC?"

"Nope, not this year. Think you can make it?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks mom. I'm sure I'll win this year as well. If the Watson's are going this year they'll be in for another sore second best. Kevin was bragging all over twitter how his costume is great and he'll win cause he won these past 2 years. Like please, he only won because I didn't go."

"That's my boy," she said as she kissed the top of his head.

.

.

.

When she finally made it to her bedroom, Regina lacked any energy to do much else but to collapse in bed next to Emma, and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. As soon as she was settled in Emma wrapped her arms around her giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"How's Henry?"

"He's fine. He said it's okay as long as we don't become the Cheaper by the dozen family. He made some valid points on us approaching The Fosters."

"Ugh too much drama there, those moms need a holiday."

"I know."

"And are you okay with all this, my love?"

"I am, Emma. I really am okay. You?"

"Yes, I'm okay too. More than okay."

Regina sighed in contentment, breathing in Emma's unique scent and settling in closer to her lover, dropping a small kiss on Emma's neck.

"Goodnight, my darling," Regina said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my love."

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hi, apologies again for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter. Look at the end of the chapter for more notes. Tell me what you think of this story.**_

* * *

Telling Snow and David about the pregnancy took a backseat in Emma and Regina's life ever since Anna and Rafael joined the family. Regina's spare time was consumed between spending time with her family and 30 minutes or so stolen every other night to craft Henry's costume. It will all be worth it when Melinda Watson will fume once Henry wins. Again. Just imagining it kept Regina going. Emma was quite understanding of it all. Sadly she will be 7 months pregnant by the time the con was on and Emma was unsure whether she could go for such a long drive. Their family was turning out to be so perfect: Henry shared Regina's nerdiness, Rafael loved kicking a ball, which delighted Emma to no end because finally she had someone who she could teach all the best tricks she knew in sports, and Anna just loved all things girly and Regina breathed a sigh of relief that she'll have a shopping partner very soon. Anna didn't mind playing dress up in stores and Regina never tired of doing it. They were the perfect fit in the family and there was no doubt in anyone's minds that Sofia will fit in perfectly as well.

Emma was starting to show a little bit, not much, just a bit of tummy, enough for those that paid close attention to think she would either be pregnant or gained weight. Emma was having lunch with Snow, at Granny's, and thankfully it wasn't one of those setups. Emma's order was a mixture of burgers and fries with onion rings and a chocolate milkshake and Snow was a bit apprehensive about her daughter's food choices.

"Emma, you should cut down on the grease and sugar."

"What?"

"I mean, you're over 30 now, your metabolism is different. Maybe you should watch what you eat."

"What?" Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. Was her mother saying what she thought she was saying?

"I mean honey, I'm married to your father, and I still take care of what I eat. You need to take care of your figure if you want to attract a man."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm not calling you fat, I'm just saying you're starting to develop a bit of tummy, and at our age it's a bit harder to get rid of it."

"So you are calling me fat and sexually unattractive?" and yes Emma did fear that maybe when she'll be heavily pregnant Regina won't find her appealing, but the brunette was always quick to assure her that it was normal to gain weight while pregnant and that personally the brunette didn't care how Emma looked and always half serious half joke said that it would mean she had more of Emma to love.

"No, I am not saying that. You're misunderstanding."

"No, it's not a misunderstanding. You said that if I continue to eat this way I'll get fat and become sexually unappealing. You're saying I'm already fat."

"This is getting out of hand, Emma, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down. I'm not fat okay?" she managed to say through gritted teeth keeping her voice low.

Regina made it to the diner in time to see Emma rise from the table to stare at her mother. She realised something was wrong and decided to approach the table.

"Is everything okay here?"

Emma was still seething, so Regina wrapped an arm around Emma to ground her and give her support.

"She's calling me fat and sexually unattractive because I gained weight."

They were making a scene in the diner, Regina realised that much so she waved her hand discreetly to mask their presence so they will be left alone from prying eyes.

"Emma, you know that's not true," Regina tried to soothe Emma's fears.

"Stop coddling her, Regina."

"Coddling her? Stop trying to intervene in her life and dictate how your adult daughter should act, Snow. She's the same age as you, and has a family of her own now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should think before you speak and while you're at it you should also stop with your set-ups. Emma's mature enough to know what she wants," Emma instantly stiffens at that. So maybe Regina was bothered by the set-ups. Not maybe, definitely. Emma herself would be bothered if she knew someone tried to set up Regina with eligible bachelors. Of course Regina was bothered by all that.

"She told you about that? But yes, I'm just looking out for her, after all I'm her mother. And since we are at it, you should stay out of it Regina, Emma's not like you."

"Like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Emma watched the discussion unfold into a horror scene. She noticed that the diner went about normal business while the two women were engaged in a verbal spat. Regina must have distracted them somehow.

"Stop it!" Snow and Regina look at Emma "Mom, I am not fat, I am pregnant. Regina's also right, I don't want to be set up, I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions regarding who I am involved with romantically."

"You're pregnant? Who's the father? Why did you keep it from me that you were seeing someone? Regina how could you hide this from me."

"Regina's the 'father' as you so put it."

"Emma, come on, we all know how biology works."

"I know, but Regina is the baby's other parent and you need to respect that."

"Emma, but…"

"No buts, Regina is as much this baby's parent as I am. We are raising this baby together, we are both her parents, just like we are with Henry and how we intent to raise Anna and Rafael. Together. As a family. And you need to stop meddling in my family, and try to set me up with random guys. My place is by Regina's side as her partner and as a mother to our children."

Emma poofs herself and Regina away to the mayor's office as she tries to calm herself down. It takes a few minutes of pacing, but she manages to settle down enough to go sit in Regina's arms. Her stomach starts to growl, she was quite hungry. Regina goes out to her secretary and asks him to go get Emma's lunch from Granny's in a takeaway bag and grab Regina's usual as well.

"Are you all right, Emma?"

"Yes. Hold me please?"

"Always."

She wraps her arms around Emma and cradles her head to her chest.

"You were very brave today, you did great and I'm incredibly proud of you, Emma."

"You don't think I'm fat or unattractive?" that was always a fear, a fear instilled in her by previous boyfriends. Boyfriends that made her feel less, that she was only a pretty blonde distraction, that she was good for nothing, just another women they bedded. Only with Regina she started to regain her confidence. Only Regina started to build her up once again.

"Non-sense. You look amazing. I could never find you unattractive, you know that."

Regina found out pretty soon after she started dating Emma that the blonde despite the brave façade she put on had a severe lack of self confidence and self esteem. No wonder Regina's pep talks always helped the blonde fight whatever foe they were facing. But Regina also learned that while it's easy to destroy someone it's an incredible hard task to help build someone's back up. The brunette knew all about not feeling good enough, and while she buried it all down under the Evil Queen persona, Emma buried hers under reckless heroic acts. It was incredibly hard for both of them. Somehow they ended up helping one another, Regina would help built Emma's confidence, while Emma was always there making sure Regina knew she was enough, that she was wanted and loved and needed.

She lifted Emma's head so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I love all of you, inside and out."

Emma starts to cry, she's quite emotional and the past half hour was incredibly emotionally charged. "Oh, my darling," Regina says as she holds Emma close as the blonde continues to sob. By the time Regina's secretary was back Emma stopped crying and Regina made sure Emma ate all her food before she was allowed to return to the station.

* * *

Regina was in her office, busy working on the budget focusing specifically on the sheriff station budget. She knows Emma can't do the paperwork for this on her own and she's more than happy to help her. Emma will have to go on maternity leave in a few months and they needed a replacement so that David's not overworked in an early grave. Her buzzer breaks the silence.

"Madame Mayor, Mary Margaret Blanchard is here to see you."

"Thank you Jimmy. You can let her in."

She sighs a bit exasperated. She quickly glances at her computer screen to see if she's misread her appointment. No. Steve, the plumber was meant to meet with her, instead she gets Snow. She must have used her 'fairest of them all' card to get this meeting.

"Hello Regina."

"Hello Snow. Make this quick please, I have an appointment at 2."

"That will no longer be an issue." Her smile was sickly sweet. "I'm here to talk about Emma," she takes a seat in front of Regina's desk.

"What about her?"

"I want you to stay away from her," Snow says as she crosses her arms. Regina puts her pen down and leans back into the chair.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've accepted that she lives in your house because it's easier for Henry. But she's far too focused on you and the kids to take care of her own needs."

"I can assure you Emma doesn't lack anything and she seems perfectly content with our current arrangement," Regina is furious. How dare Snow say she doesn't take care of Emma? If Snow only knew.

"She does have needs and you know it."

Regina didn't like one bit the use of the word needs from Snow. She knew what Snow was hinting at, but it wasn't as if she could just tell the woman No worries I'm taking good care of those needs as well and I can assure you Emma is very satisfied. Well, she could, but that would open a can of worms she's not happy to open without Emma's approval. And if Snow couldn't understand Emma's hints…

"I'm afraid I don't, so why don't you enlighten me?" Regina's gloves are starting to come off, but she decides to play the ignorance card.

"You may be content to not share your life with a significant other, but Emma's not like that."

Regina narrows her eyes at Snows statement.

"I know Emma. She's looking for love. She's just afraid to do so and she has one night stands that leave her pregnant by strangers she doesn't even know. You might be happy to grow old without having a romantic partner anymore, but Emma is not like that. She needs romance."

Regina scoffs. If only Snow knew. Having a secret relationship with Emma has really put Regina into a corner. She once again gives herself the pep talk that she can't come out to Snow on Emma's behalf, she won't betray the blonde like that. But she also won't take any more shit from Snow on this issue.

"Have you talked to Emma about this or did you just come to yell at me? And before you forget, Emma lives with the kids and I. And once the baby is born, she will live there too, and Emma and I will raise her together. As a family. I remember Emma making it quite clear to you that the baby is also my baby."

"Listen to me, Regina. You will not deprive my daughter of the life she's meant to live. She's a princess. She'll find someone suitable to be with and together they'll raise the baby. I have a few people in mind left and I would really love your cooperation on this."

"My cooperation on what? Finding Emma a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"You know she's more than capable herself to decide who she wants to date. And there's more than Henry and the baby now into this equation."

Snow looks at her incredulous and almost fights the urge to roll her eyes. Regina for her part is fuming.

"I want what's best for my daughter. I want her to have what David and I do. What every other princess does. I want her to have a fairytale happy ending. With a man and their children. You will not stay in the way of all this, unless you haven't really changed and you still want to keep people away from their happy endings. She's messed that up, big time, but that doesn't mean she can't get a decent man again."

All Regina saw in front of her eyes was red. Only she knew the hard work she put in to help Emma recover and gain her self worth and self respect and confidence again. And how dare Snow accuse her of trying to make Emma unhappy? Her. She's given everything she has to Emma, she almost died to save Emma. How dare Snow say she doesn't care for Emma? And how dare Snow intervene in her small family?

"Are we referring to the monkey or the man who sent her to jail while she was pregnant? Oh wait, you're referring to the one who tried to kill all of us multiple times? I have a really hard time keeping track of all the great men she's dated." She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Do you actually pay attention to what your daughter wants or is it that you're too focused on what you want and you project on her? Have you stopped to consider her wishes?"

"I have. She's a princess, she needs a prince, not one night stands where she gets pregnant. This is really not how I want Emma's life to turn out."

"This is Emma's life, not yours. You don't get to decide for her. I would also suggest you don't assume how Emma got pregnant, or whether or not she's happy. She told you she's happy. Why don't you believe her? Have you actually paused to think that this is what Emma wants? What she has now? And maybe she's just looking for acceptance?"

"I'm her mother and I know what's best for my daughter and this thing she has going on now with you needs to stop. You need to stay away from Emma, Regina. That baby needs a father. I don't care what you'll do with the twins, you and Emma can reach an understanding, like with Henry if you want, but you will not keep Emma away from her baby's father."

"Get out!"

"What?" Snow was confused. Regina's demeanor changed instantly.

"I said get out. We are over. This conversation is over."

"No. It's his baby isn't it? That's why you're trying to poison Emma's mind."

"What?"

"I know you always hated him, but to go as far as…" but Snow doesn't manage to finish because Regina is standing from her desk and leans in a menacing way towards Snow.

"This is my baby, my child, that I conceived with Emma. And if you ever suggest that the man who emotionally abused Emma, that had her cower in fear at the thought of him being angry for fear he would lash out and kill us all, if you ever again mention or suggest he should be around my family or Emma herself, I will kill you."

Snow stared in shock. No this wasn't true, Regina was making stuff up. She had to talk to David, they had to intervene.

Regina was fuming. She felt like she wanted to punch a wall or throw something. She was so angry at Snow. No wonder Emma went through hell. No wonder her lover was in so much pain. No wonder she wanted to keep things secret and she was afraid of how people will react. Regina decided then and there that she will support Emma's decision in regards to their relationship no matter what. Emma didn't deserve this heartache. Emma Swan deserved so much better.

* * *

Regina tried to get back to work but that quickly proved to be an issue as she could not focus on her work. She decided to call it a day and make her way home after asking her assistant to reschedule her meetings.

She thought she'll bake a cake, the old fashion way with no mixer so she could let out some pent up anger. That way she'll not only calm down but give something delicious to her family. The thought of making Emma and the kids happy brightened her mood.

As she got home she was surprised to see Emma's shoes by the entrance door. Her first instinct was to call out Emma's name, but then decided against it thinking that maybe Emma came over for a nap.

She made her way to their bedroom and when she opened the door her heart broke in tiny million pieces. Emma was on their bed, hugging Regina's pillow and she was obviously crying.

"Emma?" Fear started to grip Regina's heart. Did something happen to the baby? Was Emma all right? Emma looked up at her startled at first, but then her bottom lip started to tremble and she buried her head into the pillow as freshest new tears marred her face.

"Emma, my love what's the matter? Are you OK? Is …" and Regina fears to even voice the next question "is the baby ok?" Emma nods yes and Regina knew the baby was OK but clearly Emma wasn't. Something upset Emma. She hoped it was just hormones.

"Emma, my darling, what happened?" Regina took Emma into her arms and as soon as Emma felt the contact she let go of the pillow and buried her face in Regina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled in Regina's shoulders at the same time as she tightened her grip on the brunette as if she was scared her girlfriend might leave her.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything."

"What happened?"

"I told my parents about us. They didn't take it well at all. Snow said that it was a spell and she'll get to the bottom of it and will talk to the Blue Fairy. Dad said that they'll even talk to Gold. Dad started blabbering about how this is all your ploy to keep me away from... " she started to sob "so I erased their memory of me telling them we are together. I've also altered their memories so now they think I'm carrying your baby since you can't get pregnant. I'm so sorry I've done this and you have every right to be angry at me, but I simply couldn't deal with them or their assumptions any longer. Or them thinking he's a victim and you're he bad guy who tries to keep us apart."

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry." Emma was traumatized and she didn't need reminders of her life post New York up until a few months ago. Regina briefly considered putting Snow and David under a spell to feel what Emma feels for the man they worship so much. Maybe then they'll stop bringing him up. She will talk to her sister to see if something like that could be done. Their attitude was harming Emma so much, it actually pained the brunette to see it.

"I'll never be able to show people here we are together. I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Regina tries to calm Emma down, her heart breaking in a million tiny pieces for the blonde "We are not the first nor will we be the last couple to have to hide our relationship. We will manage."

"You deserve so much better than me, Regina. You deserve someone who will be out with you in the open, for all to see."

"There is no one else I want by my side, Emma."

Emma continued to sniff in Regina's shirt, but she was finally calming down. It then dawned on her that Regina was home awfully early.

"How come you're home so early?"

Regina grimaced. Telling Emma will upset the blonde even more, but she also couldn't keep this a secret.

"Your mother paid me a visit. She managed to make me quite angry and so I decided to let out some steam by baking a cake."

Emma buried her head in Regina's shoulder and started to cry. It must have been quite bad if Regina was essentially stress baking. Usually the queen would only stress bake if she felt particularly frustrated. She explained once that baking when she was angry or frustrated allowed her to let out some steam and helped her focus on something positive.

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," she really didn't want to upset Emma further.

"Please," whatever Snow said it really angered Regina, and Emma didn't want her to keep it all bottled up.

"She asked me to stay away from you and that she wants you to build a home with Sofia's father. She also hinted at you know. Did you just meet with her?"

"Yes."

"Then you did the right thing to alter her memories considering what you made them believe. This way they'll leave us alone when it comes to Sofia," she leaned in and kissed Emma's lips.

"You really think so?" Emma felt unsure. Was Regina just soothing her fears or did she mean it?

"Yes, I do," she kissed Emma's lips again, humming in delight. "I'll go pick up the kids from school. You should get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

"No need, I can go pick up the kids. Then maybe you can let me help?"

Regina saw the quiet plea in Emma's request. She wanted to be near her family, near Regina.

"All right, it's a plan," Regina kissed Emma's lips and the blonde melted against her lover.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, I know what you're thinking: Snow is a bitch and there's no way she doesn't accept Emma. I usually think along those lines but for this fic I'm taking a different approach. One that goes along the lines of "Snow has a certain idea of what Emma's life should be like and she would not be so happy with Emma's current choices." Is there a reconciliation planned between mother and daughter? Will they forever keep the relationship a secret? I'll pull and Adam and say 'keep reading' or as more applicable for my scarce updates is 'watch this space'**_


	13. Chapter 13

The two women started to get into a routine of some sort and the domesticity of this routine was not lost on either of them. They would wake up early in the morning to either cuddle or make love, then they would shower, and prepare breakfast together for the family. Regina was more effective at waking the kids up so that was her task every morning while Emma set up the table and manned the kitchen. Despite what people thought she was a decent cook and with Regina's help she gained more and more skills every day.

Regina would drop the twins to school, while Henry would usually take the bus, he was far too old to be dropped off by his parents. Ever since the incident with Snow, Emma would always have lunch in Regina's office instead, avoiding meeting with Snow unless she either had Regina or one of the kids with her. If Snow noticed anything, and she probably did, she didn't say anything.

Emma would always leave work at 3 to pick the kids up from school, would prepare a snack for them and send them to do their homework so their evening would be free. Since the twins joined the family, Emma cut her hours at the station a bit short, and the blonde was aware Regina was in the process of looking for a replacement while Emma was on maternity leave. The only problem was that given how Storybrooke was formed, everyone actually had a job, so there were no vacancies and no unemployment.

However an opportunity came around when Granny managed to convince Ruby to come back to Storybrooke to help her with the dinner. She was getting overworked and really needed Ruby's help, her absence being sorely missed. She needed Natalie back in the kitchen not covering Ruby's position. Regina snatched Dorothy to the sheriff's department without a second thought. Ruby objected, at first, but Regina paid them a visit and explained the situation. Ruby was smart and put two and two together rather fast.

"You two are together right?" she asked felling quite smug.

"Yes, we are. But you can't tell anyone," Emma was quick to add, fear gripping her heart.

"Chillax, Emma. Your secret is safe with us," she leaned back on the couch her arm draped around Dorothy's shoulder, "so IVF?"

Regina knew what Ruby was asking.

"No. Magic," Regina was quick to add not wanting them to make any assumptions.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations to you both. Though I have to say I'm away for a few months and you two went from one child to four."

Emma gave the other woman a goofy smile as she squeezed Regina's hand.

"We don't mind having a big family."

Regina clears her throat.

"So is it settled then? Are you able to start at the sheriff station?" she turns her attention to Dorothy.

"Yes. When do I start?"

"Umm, tomorrow, if you want? The sooner the better." Emma's fast to put the start date as being as soon as possible, because frankly they were running out of time to get someone to learn the ins and outs of the station.

"Perfect," Dorothy was more than happy to start. She had quite and adventurous spirit and as a hero she was getting antsy doing nothing much in Storybrooke,

Regina held her palm up and a stack of papers poofed into her hand

"If you can complete these and give them to Emma tomorrow that would be great."

"Although we are removed from the world at large, Regina loves to be organized and keep everything up to date. Sheriff training included," Emma whispers playfully covering the side of her mouth that faces Regina.

.

.

.

Both Snow and David were aware of Emma being pregnant, but they felt sort of removed from the pregnancy, given Emma's lie on the pregnancy as a whole. Their attitude really hurt Emma, but she said nothing, her actual family and friends more than made up for the lack of care from her parents. She was terribly hurt however that she was considered second best. Her parents had another child that they could focus on, and the blonde felt that on most days she was a mere afterthought for her parents. She told Regina about all this, and the brunette spent hours making sure Emma knew she was loved and a first choice. For her part, Emma vowed that her children would never feel second best. She also fought with renewed efforts to adopt the twins.

Having Ruby and Dorothy back in Storybrooke gave the two women a breather as they could finally be themselves around someone. Soon enough Granny also caught on to what was happening, but promised the two she'll keep it a secret if they so wish.

"You're spending a lot of time around Ruby, Emma."

"And?"

"Well, while I wouldn't have minded before, I don't see how you could grab the attention of a man if you hang out with Ruby."

"Seriously, mom? I don't know if you're jealous I'm getting along with Ruby or whether you're actually serious about the stuff you just spewed."

"You're over 30 Emma. Don't you think it's time you settled down?"

"I am settled down. Why can't you just accept that this is my life and that I like how my life turned out."

"I find it hard to believe you are content with your current situation."

"Well, I am content, but I would be even more content if you would just accept me and you stopped meddling in my life."

"Emma, I…"

"No, mom, I have a life and I have a family and I love my family, I love my children and I love living at the mansion, and I love co-parenting with Regina. I've told you before she's my partner and the mother of my children, and before you ask yes, I do plan to adopt Anna and Rafael, and Regina will adopt them too, we will both be their mothers, just like we are with Henry and how we will be with Sofia."

"Sofia?"

"Yes, that's what we are naming the baby. We are having a little girl." Emma couldn't fight the smile forming on her lips when she mentioned her baby.

"Oh well, I suppose I should congratulate Regina. Hopefully with your help she won't mess up this baby."

The blonde's good mood was gone in an instant. How dare her mother insult Regina like that? She's a great parent and sure, she's made mistakes, but she made up for those and won't repeat them. How dare Snow even accuse Regina of being a bad parent, when Snow herself decided to abandon Emma, time and time again. Emma started to regret talking about her family with Snow. Well, never again she promised herself. Her family, her children will not grow up around Snow if that was her attitude towards their mothers and their small family. She wondered how David will act, and if working with David now will make her life miserable.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Dorothy. I have to show her some more police stuff," with that she left Snow in the middle of the street as she headed out somewhere far away from her. She made it back to the station and slumped in her chair. Was Snow like this around Regina, way back then? She can't imagine it would have been easy for the brunette having to deal with Snow's attitude on top of dealing with the king and everything else. She felt so angry on behalf of her girlfriend. She reached out for the stress ball on her desk and started to squeeze it until her knuckles were white.

A text message on her phone broke her out of her dark thoughts.

Regina❤: Is everything okay?

Emma: Yes. No worries.

Regina❤: I love you.

Emma: I love you too ❤

The small exchange left a smile on Emma's lips as she stared at the her phone. She opened the gallery and swiped to look at pictures of Regina her fingers tracing Regina's face on screen. She was becoming more and more attached to the brunette. It wasn't fair that the world at large wasn't aware of how much she loved this woman. On a whim she went and logged in to her Facebook account and scrolled to her settings to edit a few things. First her status changed from single to 'in a relationship', she then changed her profile picture to a recent one, Regina took of her in her uniform next to the police cruiser. Then she uploaded a few pictures of her and Regina, of them with the kids and put them all in a new album she named family. Satisfied with a job well done she grabbed the papers on her desk and started to get to work.

.

.

.

An hour into doing paperwork Emma felt like screaming, crying and screaming some more out of pure boredom and restlessness. It wasn't her fault she couldn't focus for long. She started playing with the pen, clicking it, twisting it, biting it. She threw some darts at the board, then gave up, she was an adult and had to focus. This behaviour was unacceptable. What if they decided to move out of Storybrooke? No one would ever make it so easy on Emma if she were to ever become a cop. Life in Storybrooke was easy, small town, small problems, or at least most of the time they had easy problems. No more crazy doctors making experiments, no creepy stalkers that can't take no for an answer, no dark one to do machinations since these days Rumple was more than happy to just be with his wife and son and be a grandpa to Henry. Now that she thought about it, as soon as the unwashed scum, as Regina called him, was out of the picture things started to settle down for the town. It's as if so long as he was there they could have no peace and quiet. As soon as he was gone, it was all nice and quiet, and rescue cats out of trees type of job, even if the dark one was still alive and kicking.

There wasn't much to do really, and now the sheriff station employed 3 people. Regina told her they still had room in the budget for some upgrades. If she was honest, the equipment in the station was antique so she thought about asking for that. She wondered if they could also get a vehicle upgrade. She should probably talk to Regina and see how they can go about that. She wondered whether or not she should implement uniforms at the station. Regina had a thing for it, that much was clear, but Emma herself felt far too comfortable in her leather jackets to worry about uniforms.

Emma: What are you doing?

She didn't have to wait long until a reply came.

Regina❤: I am working. Why?

Emma: I miss you.

Regina❤: I miss you too, darling, but I have to work. What are you up to?

Emma: Nothing much, I thought about what I want upgraded at the station. I want new computers and a new patrol car.

Regina❤: All right I'll see how that fits in your budget.

Emma: Maybe I could come over and you could teach me.

Regina❤: Darling, I am really busy.

Emma: :-(

Regina❤: How does 2 pm sound? An hour should be enough and then you can go from here to pick the kids up from school.

Emma: :-D deal :-*

.

.

.

Emma made it to Regina's office with plenty of time to spare. Long gone were the days she would be late to see Regina. Now Regina will have to peel Emma off from her side. But then Regina might not want to do that, she looked quite content with having koala Emma, as she nicknamed her lover.

"You're here early, Sheriff," Regina says with a smirk as she goes to pull Emma by her belt loops and draws her in a kiss.

"I missed you, and Sofia missed her mommy."

Regina smiled in reply, her hand going to rest on Emma's bump.

"She moved as soon as she heard your voice. I can't wait for you to be able to feel her move."

Regina knelt in front of Emma "Oh she's being such a good baby for her mommy," she lifted Emma's shirt and left a kiss on the baby bump. Emma cradled her face and bent down to kiss Regina's lips.

Emma felt Sofia move just a week before. It was night time and Regina was speaking to Emma's bump, telling the baby how much she wanted to have her join them. Emma joked that the baby was too tiny and couldn't possibly hear her to which Regina's hushed Emma with a "shush Emma. Sofia, don't listen to mama, she's being silly." In reply to that Emma felt a flutter in her tummy which experience told her it was the baby moving. She let out a gasp of surprise at that. When she told Regina the brunette's eyes lit in awe. They both started to laugh as tears started to fall down their faces. Regina went to kiss Emma's bump telling Sofia she loved her, before she went to kiss Emma's lips telling the blonde she loved her so, so much. They fell asleep that night, Emma being the little spoon, their hands interlaced over Emma's baby bump.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Let me know what you think. Your reviews are so much appreciated. thank you all who reviewed this story.**_

* * *

Emma and Regina were dating for a few months now, six to be more exact. By now the town was more than aware their sheriff was pregnant, with who they thought was Regina's baby in a gesture of solidarity from the blonde's part. Only three people knew of the exact origin of the baby outside the Swan Mills family: Ruby, Dorothy and Granny.

Snow and David were quick to dismiss the baby as being biologically Emma's. Emma herself didn't try to integrate her parents in her family. If they wanted to keep their prejudices then Emma will make sure they were as little involved as possible. Their attitude disturbed and upset her, still did, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Regina started to become more and more attentive with Emma as their relationship progressed. It was almost the opposite of the norm where couples would do less for one another as they became more and more familiar with each other. In the beginning there were just small things: Emma's favorite food, Emma's favorite desert, small treats waiting for the blonde at the sheriff station and so on. Slowly Regina also started to bring Emma flowers, especially if Emma was home earlier than the brunette. Sometimes a single rose, sometimes a bouquet. Emma wasn't a flower type of person but she had to admit that the gesture was incredibly romantic and she started to enjoy these small gestures from Regina. Then there was the daily massage Regina was giving the blonde to help soothe and relax her aching back and feet. When asked why Regina simply shrugged and said it's because she loves Emma but then asked if the blonde minded any of the gestures. Emma reassured her she didn't mind in the slightest, she simply wondered why Regina was doing it.

"I'm trying to show you that I love you very much."

Regina's reply floored Emma. She knew Regina loved her, there was no doubt in Emma's mind, but to see Regina go to extra lengths to show she loved Emma was unexpected.

Regina for her part never expected to fall in love again and definitely not fall in love so hard, harder than ever before. So hard in fact that she was reconsidering the idea of marriage. She could finally have the life she dreamed of as a young girl and one bad experience did not mean she should forever say no to marriage, especially if it was with the woman she loved the most. But if she decided to go for marriage she had to make sure Emma was on board. She was also aware she was the one who had to ask if it came to that. Emma was well aware of Regina's past so the brunette knew that her lover will never bring up the subject.

Regina's own musings on marriage one particular night happened while she was in the shower, shower which got interrupted by Emma, who got in the shower with her, wrapping her arms around Regina as she started to kiss her neck then her shoulder, as one hand came up to massage a breast. Emma could be very distracting, but Regina never minded such a wonderful distraction.

"I thought the whole point of taking a shower is to get clean," Regina teased as she grabbed Emma's hand that was still on her abdomen and lead it down.

"And we will, but not now."

Regina only hums in agreement as she lets out a moan, Emma always knew how and where to touch her to reduce her to a moaning mess in no time.

* * *

Emma, Regina learned, was somewhat spontaneous when it came to their relationship. Regina was always a planer, when she wanted something she would think about it and plan in advance. Emma, however, was the opposite, more of a spur of a moment type of person. This meant that they often ended making love in a lot of places Regina didn't necessarily view as feasible. But Emma knew what buttons to push to get Regina to cave in, plus they always used magic, if they were in Storybrooke, to conceal their presence. Emma's libido as of late was through the roof and obviously Regina was on the receiving end of it all. Not that she minded, Emma was absolutely wonderful.

But Emma's spontaneity was not limited to only making love to Regina at all times, everywhere, but to small things as well. Things like Regina always having her car cleaned, serviced, always filled with gas if she was approaching empty. She would pull Regina's feet in her lap during movie nights and massage them because "those sexy fuck me heels can't be that comfortable."

One of Regina's favorite moments happened while she was preparing the lunch boxes for the next day, soft latino music playing in the background. Emma came down from putting the twins to sleep, only to hear Regina softly hum to the music as she put some food in the lunch box. She went and wrapped her arms around Regina, the brunette melting in her arms.

"Dance with me," she said turning to the brunette after she turned the music just a little bit up.

"Emma, I have to finish…" Emma's finger came to rest on her lips.

"I'll help you prepare lunch, but first, my Queen, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"Yes, I would, Princess," and so they started to sway to the soft music, Regina's head coming to rest on Emma's shoulder. The song finished and another one started to play but neither woman broke up their dance, choosing to stay in each other's embrace for a while longer. They looked into each other's eyes and both let out a small laugh as Emma held her hand to spin Regina around on particular notes. When Regina made it back to Emma's embrace she kissed the blonde's lips.

* * *

"Honey, I want to go, you can't just take Dorothy," Emma all but whined.

"Emma, darling, it's a quick trip and I'll be back in no time. Besides Ruby and Henry are coming with me. There's no point in hurling the whole family for something that will take me a few hours."

"But...,"

"I'll be home in time for dinner. I promise," Regina grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. Emma just crossed her arms and didn't reciprocate the kiss. She was downright upset. Regina was going with Dorothy, Ruby and Henry to pick up Regina's car, while Emma and the twins will stay home. Ruby and Dorothy planned to stay out of Storybrooke for a few days, while Regina and Henry would be driving back in Regina's new car.

It turned out that Ruby and Dorothy could leave the town since they were in Oz with the whole Underbrooke curse and the Evil Queen incident which made them immune to the town line effects. Regina, Emma and Henry were never affected by the original curse so the new magic around the town line also left them unaffected. It was rather unfortunate, yet the people of Storybrooke were in no rush to get out of the town borders. They felt safer within them. This was taking the building a wall to a whole new level, but Regina didn't argue the point. She could come and go and so could her family so she wasn't about to argue with the people of Storybrooke.

Regina said goodbye to the twins making them promise they'll be good for their mama and she once again went to kiss Emma, who was having none of it, but despite her upset attitude caved in and replied with a small peck to Regina's lips. Regina left a disgruntled Emma on the porch as Henry and herself got in Ruby's car.

"Emma's very unhappy with you," Dorothy pointed out.

"I'll make it up to her."

Regina's nonchalance about all this unsettled the two women. Regina was nothing but supportive and attentive when it came to Emma, yet suddenly she was more than happy to leave Emma at home, even if it upset the blonde. They would perhaps be even more suspicious if she didn't take Henry with her. But perhaps that should make them more suspicious, why would Regina take Henry but not Emma to go car shopping.

"Ok, what are you playing at Mills?"

"We are buying a car."

"Aha, and if that's all I'm the Queen of England, and despite the curse I'm not over 90 years old."

Regina rolled her eyes. In all fairness she left Emma home because she planned to buy an engagement ring and didn't want Emma to see it. Regina finally had the courage and chance to bring the subject up. Emma wanted to get married, but she was aware of Regina's own past experience when it came to marriage, so she never brought the subject up. The brunette saw no point in delaying to pop the question. They have been dating for 6 months now and they had 3 children with one baby on the way. She was well aware that they'll probably still keep it a secret, but having it all be a secret didn't mean they could not enjoy relationship milestones. Or so Regina reasoned. She grabbed Henry with her for a second opinion. He was more than okay with his mothers getting engaged and then married.

Ruby and Dorothy dropped the two Mills at the Mercedes dealership before the couple went to check in at their hotel and start their holiday.

Regina did extensive research on the car she'll buy. Even though she loved black, Emma complained black was a pain to keep clean, and she herself thought the colour was too sober for a family car, so she opted to buy it in red instead. Emma teased her that since she was okay with driving a red car she must be okay with Emma wearing her red leather jacket. That prompted a massive eye roll from Regina and a playful slap to Emma's arm. She already ordered and paid for the car she wanted, an AMG GLE63 SUV she test drove with Emma just two weeks before. This was simply her going to pick it up since she had it custom made.

Car picked, they drove towards the jewellery store, Regina having researched in advance the types of rings she was going to look at. It will be a white gold band with a big yellow diamond stone and two smaller white diamond stones on the left and right of the yellow diamond. She was going all out on this ring and she specifically googled yellow diamonds, because she knew yellow was Emma's favourite colour. The ring looked amazing in the picture, however she had to see how it looked in real life. She would also need to make sure it fitted Emma's finger. Emma played a lot with Regina's hands, so much so that Regina herself memorized everything about Emma's own hands. Picking a right size for Emma's engagement ring would definitely not be a problem.

Regina felt that the trip was quite educational for Henry as well, for the future of course. Not that she liked thinking about the future like that.

"So then when are you going to get married?"

"I haven't even proposed yet."

"Right. What if she says no?"

"She won't."

"You seem really confident about that, mom."

"That's because I talked to your mother about it."

"You told her you'll propose?"

"No, we talked about marriage and how she feels about the idea of her being married to me."

"Ahh."

"You only propose and get married if you're both on the same page. And you should never marry someone because you're pressured. It only brings heartache."

Once they had the ring picked, they went to grab lunch and then headed back home. There was a small stop to a baby clothes store to buy some more things for Sofia, and then at another store to buy clothes for the twins and Henry. Regina was always in a shopping mood, much to Emma and Henry's despair.

"I always thought Ma will be the one to propose, you know?"

"She would never do that."

"Why? Not to stereotype but, she always looked like the one to do these types of things."

"What things?"

"Propose, wait at the altar, clean the gutters, mow the lawns. You know her doing guy stuff."

"Why would you think Emma would do all those things?"

"I don't know, I always thought she's more like the guy. I try not to think too hard about these things though."

Regina understood where the perception error came for Henry. He was stereotyping his mothers on a subconscious level.

"Emma's a woman just like I am. Besides tasks around the house should be divided equally regardless of gender. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't do things that traditionally women were expected to do. I'm teaching you how to cook, I imagine if your partner would not know how to cook you'll step in and do it. Or that if you both know how to cook you would take turns. It might be that your partner prefers to spend time in the garden rather than clean the house. Then once you have children and they're old enough you give them some chores as well, to teach them to be responsible."

"I guess," he thinks about it "but then you paid me for my chores."

"Yes, and you learned to be responsible with your money when it came to sweets. It taught you the basics of financial responsibility."

"Oh," a pause "that's actually smart," he looks at his mom "Are you going to do this with Anna and Rafael?"

"I'm already doing it. Although it's a bit harder because of all the junk food your mother is inhaling with her cravings."

"She has weird cravings."

"That she does and at weird hours."

"I'm still grossed out by the peanut butter jelly gherkin sandwich."

"Don't even mention it. I still can't believe I put it together for her."

They laugh together and Henry realizes he's quite happy to have time alone with his mother. It's been a while since it was just the two of them and if he was honest he missed it. A lot.

"I like this, you know?"

"This?"

"Just the two of us. I mean don't get me wrong I'm more than happy with how our family turned out, but I kind of missed having just us. I really liked today."

"I did too Henry," she briefly glanced in his direction before she turned her attention back to the road reaching her right hand across to hold Henry's.

"We should do it more often. The other three are not near our level of nerdery, they wouldn't understand."

"You don't mind the others coming to Comic Con do you?"

"No, it's going to be fun. I missed the past 2 years. There are many things to do, so many things to see. There's going to be tons of Star Wars merchandise available. I wonder if I should have dressed as Spiderman or Batman instead."

"Henry, you're 14, so no. Your choice this year is really good."

"You think I could get the special eye lens?"

"Already ordered."

"Sweet."

Henry puts the music volume a bit lower and sighs.

"Did you think of how you'll propose?"

"Not yet."

"Are you still going to keep the relationship a secret? Because that ring was expensive and it would be a pity for Emma to not wear it. Maybe if you get a similar one you can say it's a promise ring or something."

"I haven't actually thought of that," Regina frowns at that, her attention still on the road. "I'll have to talk to Emma."

"Its so weird to see you run everything by Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that now when you decide on stuff, you're always _'I'll ask Emma.'_ It's weird."

"She's my partner and we are together, plus these things concern her. I can't make decisions for her."

"But you're not making decisions."

"I am. But whatever I decide has to be something Emma can agree on as well, especially since it concerns her."

"Meaning?"

"Well, Emma likes certain things. For example, she loves yellow. It would be really inconsiderate of me to buy her things for personal use in black or any other color if they're available in yellow. Seeing things in her favourite color makes her happy, well happier than any other color. It shows I care and I pay attention to what she tells me."

"But clearly having a secret relationship is not what you want."

"It's not, and it's not what Emma wants either but we don't have a choice."

"But, Ruby and Dorothy are out, so is Mulan. Why can't you and Ma be out?"

"Ruby doesn't have Snow White and Prince Charming as parents, nor is she dating the Evil Queen."

"Umm," he sounded unconvinced. The brunette knew she had to be honest with her son and he had a right to know as to what was happening in his family, with his family.

"You mother told her parents about us. They both freaked out and wanted to call the Blue Fairy thinking I did something. Your mother erased their memory of ever telling them about us. A few days ago Snow also asked that Emma stop spending time with Ruby and Dorothy, for obvious reasons."

Henry grimaced at that. He never expected his grandparents to act that way. For all their talk about true love you'd think they would be open to the idea of his moms being each other's true loves. "Oh, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? All this time I just thought Ma was doing it because she was selfish."

"Your mother is never selfish when it comes to us. Always remember that."

"She used to be, though."

"Yes, and so did I, but I would like to think we've both come too far now, don't you think?"

"It's certainly been better, I'm happier now, despite so many people living in the house. I mean, it really bothered me when you guys dated other people, but suddenly I'm not bothered you guys date each other. i mean I guess there's truth in the fact that every kid wants their parents together. It does make life a lot easier."

Regina thinks about it for a while. Henry's been nothing but supportive of them when they dated other people, she wondered why he never said anything.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. I told Ma I didn't like who she dated, she never cared. As for who you dated, I don't know, you were rather desperate to date someone, so I didn't say much to not upset you. But yeah I didn't like any of them."

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"It's okay. I'll know for sure to never date someone my kids don't like. It really sucks you know? To have to put up with someone you don't like and not being able to say anything because it will upset the people you actually care about. It's like I'm learning from your mistakes. Hopefully."

"Oh, Henry, I really had no idea," she reached again for his hand and he grabbed it giving it a gentle squeeze.

"All in the past now. You're dating Ma and this actually suits me and makes me happy."

* * *

They talk some more on the ride home, both having missed having the other's undivided attention. Once they reached the town line Regina took in a sharp breath. Despite all the times they left town, it still made her pause when she entered Storybrooke, her magic coming back or leaving her was always a shock to the system.

No sooner did Regina park the car that the twins came running out of the house to greet Regina. They were quite taken with Regina even in the short few months they've had as part of a new family. Even at their age they knew and understood enough of what was happening and were aware that being adopted was a huge thing.

As she hugged the twins, Regina looked towards the house to see Emma appear in the doorway. She didn't leave on the best of terms with her blonde partner, Emma being way too upset she was left home. They grabbed the bags from the car and made their way towards the house. The kids were already in but Emma still stood in the doorway looking at her lover. Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her inside closing the door. She smiled at the blonde whose back was now towards the door and leaned in to kiss her. Emma was more than happy to wrap her arms around the brunette and return the kiss with more passion than the mayor expected.

Later that night they made love, not that they didn't make love almost every night, however, this time it was more emotionally charged than usual. Everything felt more intense and Regina was sure she was not the only one thinking that.

"I don't like it when we fight," Emma says as she rests her head on Regina's chest, waiting for her girlfriend to catch her breath after the orgasm Emma gave her.

"I didn't think we fought today. Were we?" Regina's brain still too fuzzy to think, but she nonetheless pulls the covers over Emma and herself.

"I don't know. I hate being so clingy. I hated it when others I dated would not give me breathing space and I always laughed at people that could not do stuff on their own. I still think it's ridiculous, but it still bothered me you left me at home, while you went out with Henry."

"We just left you for a few hours."

"I know. I hope it's just the pregnancy hormones that are making everything I feel more intense than I probably should."

Regina's hands started to stroke Emma's back in soothing circles.

"You know I don't mind you being clingy with me. I'm quite fond of my koala," this made Emma chuckle.

"Did you and Henry have fun though?"

"We did. I missed spending time with him and he missed spending time with just me. Not that we were in a good place the past few years, but it was a nice throw back to when he was 9. You should probably hang out with him one day, just the two of you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"In fact, I think we need to put aside some time for each of the kids, as a one on one," Regina's been thinking about this after the car ride and Henry's confessions.

"We are going to have our hands full with four children. You're going to have to cook in a cauldron or something."

"I have a big pot, I also have a decent sized slow cooker. But we are going to need a schedule."

"So long as we don't get to put love making time in the calendar, I'll be fine."

Regina chuckles at that.

"Can you imagine it? On Wednesdays we have sex," Emma starts to laugh at her own joke.

"Actually that would be out, your night shifts are usually Wednesdays and you're on call Tuesday, Thursday's and Fridays, so those would be out too, assuming you pick up the same schedule when you go back to work." Emma groans at that but then she perks up as a thought crosses her mind.

"Well then, seeing as today is Saturday, what do you say to another round?" Emma gets up to have full access to Regina's lips.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed this story and my other stories. Reviews are so welcome. They give me the much needed motivation to keep writing, since I know people enjoy this story. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Storybrooke was removed from the world at large, the town line preventing its residents from leaving. Having different realms open meant Regina, as the indisputable leader of Storybrooke, had to make an appearance at various events. She always dragged Emma to these events and although the blonde hated it, she usually gave in at the prospect of free food. Regina dressed up very professional and as of late started to wear her pant suits. Since Emma was pregnant it was more comfortable for her to wear pregnancy dresses and she did that, though she promised herself that as soon as the baby was born she'll go back to pants herself.

Their relationship was also kept a secret in all these realms, since Emma feared that the word might get out to Snow and David. The unfortunate part of this secrecy was that people thought Regina was single. At every gathering there was a poor soul who tried to get in Regina's graces and hit on her. This upset Emma to no end and with her hormones being all over the place as of late she was incredibly susceptible to jealousy.

Regina saw the change in Emma's moods whenever they were at these parties and then when they came home. Emma tended to be incredibly clingy after such events. She also noticed that Emma stopped eating at all these events which was incredible, that was the main reason she used to come to these events.

"Emma, look, they have your favorite."

"I'm not hungry" she wasn't. She was too upset to be hungry, her stomach tied in knots.

Regina waved her hand and cast a spell so that people would be distracted from them.

"Emma, my love, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Emma," she cupped Emma's face and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart she saw tears in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm the size of a whale. There's so many attractive people out here, and I'm like a land whale who walks like a duck."

Regina smiled at Emma's description. She was just too cute sometimes. She pulled Emma's face towards her once again kissing her lips.

"I don't care for any of them. I love you and I only have eyes for you."

Emma sniffs in reply and Regina tries to think of something that would cheer the blonde.

"I think it's time we went back home, there's a couch and a foot massage with your name on it once we get back. Go grab some food to take home and meet me by the portal. I'll just say my goodbyes to people."

"I don't want to leave."

Regina felt like sighing in defeat and almost pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Hormones, that was the constant mantra she said in her head to calm herself. Emma looked towards the dance floor and Regina saw her line of sight. Emma pursed her lips uncertain and opened her mouth to say something only to close it back up.

"Do you want to dance?" Regina asked, thinking that maybe that's why Emma was looking at the dance floor like that. "We can still keep the spell and dance without people noticing."

Emma perked at that and stretched her hand out towards Regina.

"Yes please."

Regina pulled her towards the dance floor as they started to move to the music. The baby bump made it a bit difficult to stay close but they tried their best.

"Ugh we can't even dance properly," and Regina could see the blonde was in a really cranky mood. They sometimes had those days when Emma was so cranky no matter what they did she was still in a bad mood. Usually these moods came out from Emma's insecurities. The brunette's been at the end of these day long cranky moods a few times and she knew the moment the cranky mood was over the blonde starts to panic and hyperventilate that she messed up, that Regina will leave her, that she's been too awful for Regina to still stick around. Sometimes Regina wanted to smack whoever had the saying "sticks and stones" because Emma was clearly broken in the past to the point where she thought she'll be abandoned if she does the slightest wrong thing.

"We can dance well enough, and I don't mind the baby bump. That's our child in there."

Emma gives her a small appreciative smile. She would often complain about the pregnancy, because at the end of the day she was in slight pain and mild to moderate discomfort, but Regina was right, she was pregnant with their child, and that thought alone was worth it. They started to sway to the music, as the song changed to a slow paced one. Regina spun Emma around so her back was to Regina's front and her hands went around Emma's middle so their hands rested on the baby bump. Emma leaned her head back just as Regina put her chin on the blonde's shoulder placing a tender kiss on her neck.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma interlaced their hands as she inhaled deeply enjoying Regina's confession.

"I love you too, Regina."

They remained embraced like that for another song, but it was time to leave the party as Emma started to feel tired. They managed to make it back home and saw that the lights were off, the kids obviously having gone to bed. Since Henry was 14 he could play baby sitter to his younger siblings, something he enjoyed doing since his mothers paid him really well.

They made their way silently to the bedroom, Emma felling too tired to do anything than to fall on the bed. Regina waved her hand so they were both dressed in their pajamas and ready for bed. She went past Emma and patted her thigh.

"Come to bed."

The blonde only groaned in reply but held her hands up so Regina could pull her up. The brunette pulled her gently up and when they were level Emma kissed her lips, wasting no time to slip her tongue past Regina's lips. The kiss got more heated but when they broke out for air, Emma let out an involuntary yawn that made the brunette chuckle.

"We should go to sleep," she said as she pulled Emma towards the bed and they both got into bed. Emma's movements were quite lethargic, she was extremely tired, but she also wanted Regina. The brunette was amused by all of this, Emma's libido was clearly fighting a losing battle with the pregnancy fatigue. Regina went to embrace Emma and she left a kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"Good night, Emma."

"Night," came the whispered reply from the blonde who was no doubt almost asleep. Regina turned off the light and settled closer to Emma, taking a deep breath inhaling Emma's unique scent, before letting sleep claim her as well.

* * *

"I'll go prepare breakfast, the kids will be up soon. Do you still want to sleep?"

"Yes, please, you somehow got me tired again this morning, not that I'm complaining." Regina bend over the bed and kissed Emma's lips. The blonde smiled into the kiss, Regina still tasted of her. Regina made her way to the shower as Emma shifted to sleep on Regina's side of the bed, letting her lover's scent envelop her.

When Regina returned from her shower she saw Emma fast asleep. The morning sun was shining through the small crack in the curtain, making Emma's body glow where the sunlight hit. Regina stared at the image presented before her for what seemed to be a long time. She took her phone from the nightstand and went to snap a picture.

It took all of the brunette's will power to leave the room and go prepare breakfast for her family. Had they been alone Regina would have gone back to bed to take Emma in her arms.

The smell of food and sound of laughter woke Emma up from her morning nap. As she blinked awake she sat in bed listening to the sounds of her family downstairs. Growing up she's always been alone, an outsider to happy families, always looking in but never belonging. Until now. This was her family. Her hand went to the baby bump and she thought fondly that at least her children will never know what that's like, to not belong, to be an outsider. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, letting her sore muscles relax under the hot water. She'll ask Regina to give her a massage after breakfast.

Once she entered the kitchen she stopped in the doorway to observe her family. Rafael was telling Regina animatedly about his soccer practice. The brunette looked up from her son to lock eyes with the blonde a smile forming on her lips.

"Emma," her voice all but a whisper but Emma heard it nonetheless and so did the children.

"Mama" Anna greeted her excitedly. She somehow started to idolize Emma in the past couple of weeks. Emma had no idea why that was, but she wasn't going to complain. She kissed the twins forehead and ruffled Henry's hair on her way to grab her plate. As she came back she bent to give Regina a small peck on the lips.

She had that family that had breakfast and dinner together almost every day. She had that family where she was sort of becoming a soccer mom both literally and figuratively and she found that she didn't mind it one bit. In fact she quite enjoyed taking her children to various places they had activities in. She loved going to Rafael's soccer practice. She loved taking Anna to her ballet class or picking Henry up from his book club. The nerd.

"Mom, Ma, umm... I came up with an idea."

"What idea?"

"I want to volunteer at the animal shelter."

"You do?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes. Since we can't get you know what, I can enjoy it by volunteering."

Emma and Regina exchange glances. Henry wanted a pet for a long time, but both women said no.

"Kid..." Emma felt sorry for him.

"I think it's a good idea." Regina says taking a bite of her food.

"You do?" both Henry and Emma ask at the same time.

"Yes. That way, Henry can learn how to care for a you know what." Regina lifts the cup of tea to drink just as Emma eyes her suspiciously.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Breakfast done and kitchen cleaned, Regina drove Henry to the animal shelter so he could start his volunteering, then she took Rafael to soccer practice, while Emma was left to look after Anna.

Anna came down from her room with a small purse.

"Mama, can you paint my nails?"

The request takes Emma by surprise. It never ceased to amaze the blonde when the twins call her mama. She loved it, she finds that she's giving these kids a home and a family and she's happy they won't lack any of that, like she did. With a little bit of luck they were able to move the paperwork forward at an incredible fast pace and they were advised that everything will be finalised and they will be able to adopt the twins in the next two weeks. This made Emma personally very happy.

She remembered what Regina told her, that they should spend some one on one with each of the kids. She decides that she should not waste this opportunity and agrees to paint Anna's nails in an instant.

"Sure. Let's have a look," she picks up the small purse and looks inside. "Oh wow, did you buy all this with mommy?"

"Yes," the tiny brunette nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's see, which colour do you want?"

"Yellow!" comes the enthusiastic exclamation from the 5 year old.

"All right. Yellow it is."

Emma starts to work on Anna's nails and they talk about school and the friends she's made. The kid was really easy going and talkative and Emma liked that.

"All done," Emma exclaims and Anna smiles in return. The blonde really liked doing this and almost didn't want the mother-daughter bonding time to end. Then an idea comes to her mind.

"Hey Anna, what do you say I braid your hair?"

"Yes, please."

Emma goes to grab what she needs for Anna's hair and returns a few minutes later. She also picks up her phone and gives Anna a choice on what braid she wants.

"They are all so pretty."

"Well, pick one for today and then we will do the rest some other time."

"You know how to do them all?" Anna asks amazed and Emma can sympathise with her since the blonde absolutely adores braids herself and she always looks forward to opportunities to have one.

"Yes. I'm an expert in braids. So?"

"Hmmm... this one," she's pointing at a mermaid style braid, and Emma is sure the reason her kid picked it it's because mermaids are cool when you're 5 years old.

"All right, lets get to work."

Twenty minutes later Anna has the braid she picked while her blonde mother pats herself on the back for a job well done. Emma takes a picture of the braid and shows it to her.

"So?"

"It's so pretty."

Emma goes around and takes another picture of Anna. The kid smiles and somehow they both have an idea. Anna strikes a pensive pose and Emma snaps a photo. Emma directs her for a few more shots then they take a few selfies together making all sort of funny faces.

The kid obviously loves being in front of the camera and loves dressing up. Emma wonders if they should encourage her towards acting or modelling. She would discuss it with Regina.

By the time they were done Regina and Rafael came home from the soccer practice. The brunette sent the boy up to have a shower and get changed while she went to check on Emma and Anna.

"How are my girls?"

"Mommy!" Anna exclaims as she goes running to Regina. Regina picks her up and gives her a kiss on the top of her head before she goes to give Emma a kiss on the lips.

"Did you two have fun while we were away?"

"Yes!"

"Oh really? What did you do?"

"Mama painted my nails and then braided my hair."

"Oh wow. So I take it you and mama had a great time then." Regina asks and then looks up at the blonde, the smile never leaving her face.

"The bestest!"

"Let me see," Regina said putting her daughter down. Anna instantly showed her hand then turned around to show off the braid.

"Oh they are beautiful. Did you pick yellow?"

"Yes," Anna nods enthusiastically. "It's like mama's hair." Regina looked up at Emma and saw tears in the blonde's eyes.

Anna broke from Regina's embrace and at her mom's request took her things back to her room.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yes," Emma was still snuffling barely keeping in her tears. "I never had someone want to be like me. I never thought I would be a role model."

"Oh my darling. You are an amazing woman. You have more fans than you think."

"Really?"

"Yes, us your family for one."

"You?"

"You inspire me to be better Emma."

"I'm not a great person."

"Neither am I. But maybe together we make one great person. Or so Henry says. He seems to think we are good for one another."

"Can't disagree with the kid. You are definitely a good influence on me, Regina."

"I am?"

"Yes, for one, I dress better. And once again I stand for what's right not what's easy. I believe I'm a hero because of you."

"You are definitely my hero."

"Flatterer," Emma says battling her tears once again. "I'm quite emotional today."

"I'll tell you a secret," Regina gestures for Emma to approach her. The brunette leans in and whispers in Emma's ear "It's the pregnancy hormones."

Emma is shocked for a second at Regina's joking nature, she pulls away and looks at the brunette's smug face. She mock smacks the brunette's shoulder.

"You think you're so funny."

"I don't think that. I know I'm funny."

Emma lifts an eyebrow but then can't keep her straight face for long and burst out laughing.

"See?" Regina replies with a smug look on her face.

"Ugh, what I have to put up with. But I'm not complaining."

"Good." she raises her hand to Emma's face and cups her check running her thumb in a soothing motion. Emma leans into the touch.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I took your advice and made this a mother-daughter bonding time. You were right, it's great."

"I'm glad you had a great time. Both of you. She looked really excited to spend time with you."

"Yeah."

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed this story and my other stories. Reviews are so welcome. They give me the much needed motivation to keep writing, since I know people enjoy this story. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

The day of the con arrived. Even if Emma thought it would be exhausting she decided to go for those 3 days away with her family. Even if she'll probably spend all her time in a hotel room feeling achy. The kids were excited and surprisingly enough Regina was excited. The blonde wondered if her girlfriend was excited to have Henry win the costume competition or if there was something else that had her girlfriend excited.

She soon learned that maybe it's not just the competition. First of all they had big cars and Regina always packed a lot. This time however, she packed less. A lot less. Three suitcases in total. One was for Henry alone because of the costume, the twins shared one and Regina and herself another. She also took out the back seats for more free space. Emma was confused why the brunette would do this, but it looked like Henry and Regina were on a mission and they knew what they were doing.

The road trip was... long. That was one word Emma used to describe it. Very, very, very long. They went to New York numerous times before yet this was the first time she did this while 7 months pregnant. It really didn't help Sofia, somehow, found a sweet spot on her bladder. It was a terrible feeling. They had to stop often, so often that even the twins were rolling their eyes at the blonde. By the end of it she was crankier than a toddler and Regina took the brunt of it. The brunette was taking all of it in stride, not even letting out frustrated sighs. She was all "yes, honey", "I know, honey." Emma wondered why Regina was so cool about it all, but she saw the occasional amused smile on the brunette's lips. It temporarily infuriated Emma.

"Oh, I see now, my discomfort is amusing to you," the blonde finally cracks midway through the trip. She's making her way out of the car and into the gas station to use the

toilet.

"Emma," Regina's voice is pleading. When she comes back she sees Regina wait for her outside.

"Emma, my love, please. I am not making fun of you. What gave you the idea?"

"The smile on your face?" Emma crosses her arms and to Regina she looks absolutely adorable.

"Can I not smile at the sight of you?"

Emma narrows her eyes at the sweet things the brunette tells her.

"I love you, Emma, and I really find you adorable. All of you," she pulls the blonde in her arms and gives a kiss that Emma doesn't return. When they separate she sees Emma pout. "See? Adorable," Regina says with a smile as she puts some of the blonde locks behind Emma's ear. Emma lifts her arms and wraps them around Regina's neck and smiles in return.

"I love you too," Emma responds giving Regina a small peck that leaves the brunette really happy. "I'm really annoyed that we have to stop this often."

"I don't mind. It lets us enjoy the scenery more." They planned to stop at a few places along the way to be real tourists but given Emma's overall crankiness that plan was sccrappped. Still the frequent stops allowed them to enjoy the road a bit more.

It was going to be a very long weekend since Regina booked everything in advance, almost a year in advance for herself and Henry. According to Henry it was a thing they did since there were plenty of cool toys of his favorite comics Henry could buy. Plus for a small kid it was awesome to see people dressed as his favorite superheroes. It wasn't the first time Emma thought that Regina was by far the best mom for her children and she felt very lucky to have Regina as her partner.

Once they reached their rooms Emma collapsed on the bed while she let Regina settle them in. Once the brunette unpacked for their three nights away she went to sit next to Emma. She saw the blonde had her eyes closed and this brought a smile on her face. She brushed aside some of Emma's hair and saw the blonde smile in reply, peeking an eye open. Regina bent her head and kissed Emma's lips the blonde eagerly accepting the gesture.

"What's the plan?" Emma asks once they stop kissing.

"We sit and relax, have a nice dinner at the restaurant downstairs, then we go to sleep because tomorrow is a long day."

"How long is long?"

"Well, Henry has a panel to go to at 10, then there's the DC photoshoots followed by the Marvel autograph session, then there's the costume competition and the DC panel, where we are hoping they announce the new trailer. The costume competition is on Saturday as well and that will take a while. On Sunday we have the Star Wars panels and Henry bought some photoshoot sessions with some of the Marvel movie actors. Also we need to be there very early on Saturday, there's a Lego booth and they're selling the new limited edition of the millennium falcon. There's only a few up for grabs and if we are not there in time we will need to wait another month before we are able to get them."

"Lego?"

"Yes, Lego."

"Lego Star Wars?"

"Henry likes it."

"Henry?"

Regina sighs in defeat.

"Okay, I like it too. It will be the biggest Lego set ever created."

Emma lifts her hand around Regina's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Honey, you don't have to hide what a massive nerd you are. I saw your Lego room downstairs. I actually think the Lego movie was inspired by you and Henry."

"No it wasn't," Regina responds feigning indignance. "I built those with Henry by my side."

Emma laughs at that and pulls Regina's lips closer to hers again so she can kiss the brunette again. When they break apart Regina sees the pensive look on Emma's face.

"What?"

"I wonder. Do you think parallel universes exist? And if they do, can they somehow bleed into other universes and influence them?"

"That sounds awfully complicated."

"Well?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, most of the time I am convinced Henry is half your DNA, then I remember that is not the case. But what if it is?"

"I have things in common with Henry, yes, but that's nurture versus nature."

"Yes, but then other times... I don't know. Maybe in a previous life he was biologically your son and mine? Like Sofia is now?"

"I don't know Emma. It wasn't the case in the wish realm."

"No, but, maybe in another realm?"

"I honestly don't know. I am sorry."

"Oh don't be. It was just a silly question."

Regina gives her a wicked smile at that.

"What?" the blonde asks feeling as if she's missing something.

"Well I was about to give you the old school reply to that."

Emma narrows her eyes for a second, before she mock slaps her girlfriend's arm.

"You're such a brute sometimes."

"Don't you mean clever? Smart?"

"Smart-ass nerd."

"If you meant that as an insult I'll let you know you failed and I've decided to take it as a compliment."

"What that I called you a brute?"

"You think you're such a smart-ass," Regina says as she bends and kisses the tip of Emma's nose, which in turn makes the blonde giggle.

"Takes one to know one"

Their banter is interrupted by Regina's phone announcing them she has a text message. The brunette gets up with a huff to look at the phone only to see that Henry texted them if they were ready to go out. The boy wanted to go and explore what they could of the city.

"Who's that?"

"Your son."

"My...? Did he just text us from the next room?"

"If you ever doubted he's your son..."

"Hey, I only texted from the other room once," Regina lifts an eyebrow at the blonde "okay twice," Regina's expression doesn't change but she crosses her arms, "Okay, okay I've done it a few times, but I have an excuse in being pregnant and finding it difficult to move, what excuse does he have?"

Regina's phone chimes again announcing a new text message.

"He said _I didn't want to walk on you two being gross._ " Regina looks up from her phone. "We weren't being gross!" her phone vibrates again seconds later.

 _ **H: You're being worse than all the Disney couples combined. No kid wants to see that, they'll end up with cavities in all their teeth from the sweetness overload.**_

Regina shows Emma the text message and this has Emma laugh in reply.

"He's definitely your kid, Regina. No child of mine has that much sass in them."

Regina joins Emma in her laughter and bends her head down to kiss the blonde again. She then pecks Emma's cheek and touches their noses which has Emma giggle in return. But the giggles stop as Regina sneaks her tongue out and gives a small lick at Emma's lips. The brunette pulls away and looks at Emma with a fond expression that makes the blonde melt even as she scrunched her nose and licks her own lips. Regina's phone chimes again and she glances at it.

"The bottomless pit that's your son wants some food," as if in agreement Emma's stomach makes a noise. Both women look at each other seriously before they burst out laughing.

"I'll claim that side of him. Now help me up," Emma lifts her hands up so Regina can grab them to pull her up.

* * *

The next day finds them at the con, Henry all dressed up for the competition. Regina managed to dress up the kids too, Rafael wearing a superman costume while Anna wore a Rapunzel dress. Regina breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Anna didn't want to go dressed as Snow White. While Anna took her sweet time to decide, Emma kept riling up Regina with the idea that Anna might pick up to be Snow White. By Regina's standards all princesses were dizzy-heads, well at least most. Mostly Snow, Aurora and Cinderella. She had nothing but respect for Belle and Mulan.

They made their way through the crowds, stopping at various stands. The twins were excited at all the merchandise displays and costumed people. Emma was holding unto Anna while Rafael was holding unto Regina, the setup allowing the couple to hold hands themselves, a luxury they did not have in Storybrooke.

Emma's never been to a con before, she was never interested in one, or found that they had a purpose, so to say she was shocked at the amount of adults there, dressed in costumes or standing in line for autographs and buying merchandize it was shocking.

"I never knew there would be that many adults here."

"Of course there are. These things are not cheap. Kids can't afford them unless their parents can. Also kids come accompanied by adults so it is a thing for adults."

"But that many?"

"You'd be surprised to know how many adults love these things."

"Yeah...," she trails off looking at a large line in front of a booth.

"Since when are dolls so popular? Tiny dolls with giant heads. Can you even remove them from the box or do they have their own cult following that they always stay in the box?" she remembers that episode of "Dexter's Laboratory" where Dexter got in trouble for removing a doll from its box. It haunted Emma to this day.

"What?" Regina was confused. What was her partner talking about? "Emma, seriously, they're funko pops. They're dolls made to look like characters in popular movies and tv series."

"Do they have an Evil Queen one?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"And Snow White?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," after a few seconds she drags Regina with her towards the stand. She looks around and there are hundreds of them. Then her eyes fall on a box of the Evil Queen and Maleficent.

"Why is the Evil Queen with Maleficent in the same box? "

"Because they're villains?" and Regina had to wonder if Emma was jealous over how some dolls were sold.

"I don't like it." She was definitely jealous. Of toys. Of all the things Emma could be jealous she was jealous the Evil Queen pop shared a box with the Maleficent pop.

"She has a box of her own, and one with Snow White too."

"I just want the solo Evil Queen."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I could put it on my desk at work?"

"Do you even have space on your desk?"

"I could make some."

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's words. Emma's desk is always a mess, not a dirty mess, just a very disorganised one and the blonde doesn't bother to clean it that often, if at all. But if Emma wants to clean that desk, she'll be a supportive girlfriend.

Emma looks at the pop figure and scrunches her face.

"What's the matter?"

"It doesn't look sexy. Looks like a nun."

"It's the Evil Queen dear."

"Yeah and we both know the Evil Queen is hot and has the ... you know."

"The..?" Emma looks for a second serious at Regina, does her girlfriend not know what she means? Then she sees the gleam in the brunette's eyes and pouts in reply.

"Stop teasing me."

"If you really want to have Evil Queen items I can show you how, and not with pops. This one lacks any fashion sense."

"There's like lots of people here. Do you mind if I stay at the hotel tomorrow?"

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They keep wandering around and end up buying a few things. Mostly for the twins or something Regina thinks Henry might like. Or for herself. To Emma's surprise Regina ended up buying a Ron Swanson pop. Emma gives her a look that puts Regina on the defensive.

"What? He's funny. And right about stuff."

"Yeah I know. I just thought you would be more of a Leslie person."

"She's cool too. But I like him the most. You have no idea how many times I wanted to install a shotgun in my office just like he has."

"Honey, the way you look when someone annoys you is more effective than staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though I'm sure the fireballs help too."

Regina gives her a shit eating grin in reply and a quick peck on the lips.

They end up spending close to an hour in a paint your hero section that both kids take great joy in. Emma joins them as well and she's incredibly meticulous about how she paints the tiny figurines. They end up taking them home and buying a whole box for Emma and another one for the kids to paint, though Regina has a feeling that Emma will end up painting the tiny figurines in both boxes.

"I didn't know you were into Warhammer"

"I'm not, but this is quite cool. Thanks for buying it."

"I didn't buy it. We bought it. It's our money."

A month ago the two women decided to get a joint bank account. Regina thought it will make the relationship and expenses flow more natural when it came to the house and the kids. So one night they stayed up late after the kids went to bed and talked about what was the best way to go forward. By the end of it they decided their funds will go in the joint bank account and they'll create a savings account for their holidays. Lucky for them they were not only paid well but Storybrooke had incredibly low prices compared to the rest of the world which meant that they were able to save a lot.

* * *

They managed to do quite a bit of shopping while at the con and Regina ended up carrying all the bags while Emma held unto the twins.

"Emma, I'm going to the car to drop all of this."

They bought a lot of things but the brunette wanted to have her hands free so she could hold onto Emma. That was a luxury she didn't have in Storybrooke, and one she intended on taking full advantage off.

It took her close to twenty minutes to make it to the car and back to Emma. She found the blonde at a Disney section with the kids. As she approached though she saw Emma talking to a guy and a blonde woman. She approached them slowly and caught part of the conversation.

"... you've kept busy these past few years."

"You could say that."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Four. Well one is on the way as you can see, but yeah."

"Ashley said you'll end up married and with tons of kids, but wow."

"Four is not that many."

Emma was getting irritated. Ashley was the head cheerleader when she was in her last year of high school and she gave Emma a lot of grief, mostly because the quarterback was after Emma, well mostly to sleep with the blonde, while Ashley had a reputation to uphold that she's dating the captain of the football team. It made for a tense year for Emma as Ashley spread a lot of rumors about the blonde and made mean comments. One of those comments that Emma was well aware off is that the blonde lacked enough emotional maturity and would just end up popping babies for some dead beat man. That hurt Emma the most because the blonde always dreamed of a family, a big one, with a loving partner. Now Craig here, was dragging up old shit to the surface and because of her hormones Emma lacked the emotional stability to deal with painful reminders. It also didn't help that she did date a few dead beats prior to dating Regina.

A hand makes it's way to the small of her back. Regina.

"Sorry I took this long."

"No problem. I was just speaking with Craig and Ashley here. He used to be the football team captain at my high-school. He now works as a truck driver. And apparently Ashley's a huge fan of... Supergirl?" she didn't know anything else about the former cheerleader. Not that she cared that much, but if she were to assume she would say she's probably not doing much.

"Yes, it's all she speaks about lately. Had to bring her over to meet the actor that plays Supergirl's boyfriend. She built a shrine to their relationship and she's absolutely obsessed with it. I find it quite cool myself."

Emma feels Regina stiffen. There's something there that Regina doesn't like, of that Emma is sure.

"Do any if you watch the show?"

"Our son and I watched it, but stopped watching in season 2. It's lost its quality."

"So you're not here for the show?"

"Oh no. There's plenty more good things to enjoy than a CW failure. I find Wonder Woman to be more inspiring and a better role model."

"So Emma, what do you do for a living? Despite raising children, obviously," Ashley asks but Regina can tell the question has a bit of malice hidden.

"I'm the Sheriff of a small town."

"And your husband? What does he do?"

"Craig she has no wedding band she can't be married."

"You're right, I'm not married. Regina is my girlfriend."

"Ah, no plans to settle down?"

"We are very much settled down. Not that this concerns you in the slightest," Emma bites back a bit irritated.

"Moms, the competition is starting in a few minutes," Henry interrupts the tense moment.

"Well, we must be on our way, our son is participating in a contest."

* * *

As they make their way to the competition, Regina turns to Emma.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sighs in defeat. She wants to vent.

"Ashley always had a way to get under my skin. She made up a lot of rumors about me in high school, only because Craig wanted me to be another girl he" she stops because the kids can hear "you know. I might have been just an orphan but I wasn't stupid." Regina turned to smile at her, eyes full of love.

"I mean I was stupid, but not that stupid."

Her venting gets interrupted when a woman wearing far too much make up and perm approaches them. Really this wasn't the 50s.

"Ah, Regina, what a surprise to see you here." her voice was really high pitched and thin. Regina froze on her tracks and her hand started to squeeze Emma's a bit too hard.

"Melinda Watson."

Well, that explained the reaction. Emma heard enough about the now infamous Melinda Watson. The rivalry she had going with Regina seemed grater than that between Regina and Snow White. At least given how Regina would just seethe just thinking of the woman. Apparently no one gets to mess with Henry's goals and mama bear Regina was in full protective mode. Regina's politician voice was in full display, as was her fake politician smile. The two women greeted each other before Melinda made her way to her seat.

"Ouch, Regina," Emma tried to pull Regina back from wherever she was mentally. Regina looked confused at her girlfriend for a few precious seconds before she realised she was squeezing Emma's hand a bit too hard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean too... " Emma lifts her finger and puts it to Regina's lips silencing her.

"I'm fine. It didn't actually hurt. I was just trying to distract you. You were engaged in a very intense stare match."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's finger that still lingered on her lips. She pulls Emma towards some empty seats so they can watch the competition.

Henry won the competition, to Regina's delight, and as he came off the stage Regina felt like hugging him but he lifted his hand to high five his mothers. He was too old for hugs in public. Emma felt like crying and her eyes watered a bit. Her baby boy was growing up so fast.

They started to mingle again in the crowds when someone came behind them and tapped Regina on the shoulder.

"Regina Mills?"

Regina and Emma turned towards the voice. They were met with a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Regina's face instantly lit up in recognition.

"Stacey!" Regina went in for a hug and this gave Emma a whiplash. It took her and Regina almost three years and a few life and death situations before their first hug. Yet here's Regina hugging this... this blonde, she never heard off. Who was Stacey anyway? Why was she hugging Regina. Emma wanted answers.

"How have you been? It's been a few years now since we've last met. And you just disappeared online with no explanation. What happened?"

"Life happened. I simply got really busy. Election year and all that."

"Well, let me tell you we've all missed you. There's questions going on if you'll continue your story. You left it on such a cliff-hanger."

Emma was bombarded with information. Regina wrote stories? What type of stories? By looks of it she had a fanbase too.

"Oh we are going to dinner at around 6 and then out for drinks if you want to join us. Everyone will be so happy to see you're back."

"I'm here with my family."

"Nonsense. You know we can keep it PG at dinner when the kid joins. Henry right? Your friend can join too."

"Actually, Emma's my girlfriend."

Emma would have laughed at how the woman's expression changed the moment Regina mentioned she had a girlfriend. She would have laughed if she wasn't seething with jealousy that is. It was quite clear that the woman liked Regina. Her reaction made Emma's jealousy flare even more.

Emma started to pay attention to everything Stacey did or said and whether had to weight or not and if she should be worried.

In the end they parted ways Regina saying she will have to check with the family if it's okay for them to have dinner with the other people.

As soon as Stacey left Emma started to feel really bad, mentally. She concluded that Stacey was hot and clearly had the hots for Regina. Meanwhile Emma herself, well... she was big. She didn't bother with too much makeup that morning and while she was dressed okay, pregnancy clothes were not very flattering. Everything sucked as far as Emma was concerned.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Emma..." Regina's voice left no room for Emma to talk her way out of it. The brunette pulled her girlfriend to the side.

"Emma, darling, talk to me."

"Not now."

Regina didn't want to drop it but felt she had no other choice but to do just that. She'll talk to Emma later, when they were alone. It was clear however that the mood for the con was further ruined. Sadly it turned out to not be such a pleasant experience for her, not that she would voice it out, least Emma started blaming herself for it.

When the time for dinner came Regina looked to Emma and asked her if she wanted to go. Emma agreed to go, even if she wanted to scream in frustration. She realized she was holding Regina back from meeting with friends and that her hormones ensured Regina had a less than pleasant experience at a con she waited for years to go back to. When they started their relationship she promised herself she would always be there for Regina and not hold her back.

"Emma, really, we don't have to go if you're not feeling up to it."

"No it is fine. I... It's only my hormones. They make me feel everything ten times stronger. It's frustrating."

Regina went and hugged Emma giving her a kiss on the lips. Emma made eye contact with her girlfriend and lifted her hands to cup Regina's face.

"When we started dating I promised myself I won't be the person to hold you back. I want to be the wind beneath the wings and if you want to fly I want to be the one who pushes you off a cliff."

Regina snorts at Emma's line and kisses her.

"Did you just quote Modern Family to me?"

"It was a good line. You know what I meant."

"I do." she gives her another kiss. "But it's my job to push you off cliffs and bridges to meet your potential."

Emma laughs remembering their lessons when they were chased by Zelena.

"Dully noted," she gets a pensive look on her face then with a smile "does that mean you're the Phil to my Claire?."

"Do I look like a Phil to you?" Regina lifts an eyebrow looking at Emma, her face a picture of amusement.

"No. You're right. I'm the Phil to your Claire."

"Hmmm. I would rather be the Regina to your Emma."

Emma chokes on a smile, a small hiccup of surprise leaving her, as happiness bubbles in her chest.

"Yes. I prefer that too."

* * *

 _ **AN 2: I realize I took some liberties with Regina here being in a fandom, but let's be honest, being stuck in the same day over and over and over again, she's bound to want something more. I find myself on various social media accounts when I'm bored and I even took to writing fanfic after over a decade in various fandoms. Why wouldn't Regina do the same? At least prior to the curse breaking when everything would be the same in her day-to day job. Anyway that was my rationale. In my mind Regina has a lot of hobbies and skills, and Emma will discover them as the relationship progresses. 28 years without hobbies is a long time.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: This chapter is for Lesficlover and Carol (on AO3), who told me they wanted to see the dinner. I haven't actually written it, ch 17 was something else entirely but, I decided it can't hurt to write what people want to read. Anyway here's the chapter. I let my imagination run a bit wild because why not. Oncerforlife - I personally imagine Emma like a family type person and no soldier left behind individual. I mean she's an orphan that finally has her family that loves her and cares for her, in my mind there's very little Emma won't do for them. A &E ruined Emma, she had such a big heart, and they ruined her turning her into a brainless, selfish bimbo that only cared for a guy that tried to kill her numerous times. Who in their right mind does that? A&E do. Anyway. Rant over. _**

**_One last thing: your reviews are much appreciated. Please let me know what you think. Let me know if you want to see anything in particular._**

* * *

When they got to the hotel Regina asked Emma what she thought about having dinner with her friends. Emma wanted to refuse, she was very tired and the kids were also tired by the looks of it. For a moment she thought about telling Regina to go alone, she'll stay in and will order room service for her and the kids. But then just as she was about to open her mouth she remembered Stacey and she decided then and there that there was no way she's going to let Regina have dinner with Stacey. Sure other people will be there but she couldn't help the dark thoughts that formed in her mind when she thought of Stacey. Of Stacey that Regina hugged, while she took years to hug Emma. So Emma was quick to accept that her and Regina will be going out to dinner.

Henry started to whine that he doesn't want to go out that he's tired and just wants to stay in. He muttered something about hanging out with old people and how that's boring and he would rather watch something on Netflix or play a game or something.

Regina decided that if he is to stay in he should look after his brother and sister and order room service. Henry agreed in a heartbeat.

And so the next half hour found the two women getting ready for dinner. Emma made sure to look her best and put on more makeup than she normally would. She picked up one of the nicest dresses she packed and she accessorized with some of the things Regina brought with her.

When Regina came out of the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Emma. She reached for her phone having half a mind to simply cancel the dinner invitation and spend her time adoring Emma's body.

"So, you like what you see?"

"I love it," she makes her way to Emma and starts to nuzzle her neck before kissing it. "Say, how about I cancel our dinner and we just... eat in?" Regina finished her sentence by giving Emma's earlobe a gentle nip that caused the blonde to let out a moan.

That sounded tempting, oh so tempting for the blonde, but she also spend the past 10 minutes working herself into the mindset that they have a unique opportunity to go out as a couple and be a couple around friends. Well, Regina's friends, but friends nonetheless. This was a rare opportunity that she couldn't say no to.

"Hmm, you're making a very tempting offer, but I would love to go meet your friends. Plus it's the one time we can act as a couple, in public, with people that know us. Or, well, in this case, you. They know you."

The brunette lets out a groan of frustration but drops another kiss, this time to Emma's shoulder.

"This is cruel. I won't be able to focus on anyone tonight."

Emma gives her a sly grin.

"Good."

* * *

They walk into the restaurant hand in hand, but the brunette is quick to let go of Emma's hand and instead she wraps it around Emma her hand coming to rest on the blonde's hip. While the blonde was sad Regina let go of her hand she found no reason to complain when she was pulled that much closer to her brunette lover.

She sees Regina scan the restaurant before they make their way towards the back where 2 large tables are joined together. Regina is greeted by some of the women, two of them getting up to hug the brunette. Emma starts to feel very self-conscious and that feeling is increased when Regina introduces Emma to the other ladies.

"Regina, you let her privy to our group? If you tell anyone, blondie, well ... ", one of them jokes.

"Kelsie, cut the girl some slack", a woman with purple streaks in her hair addresses Emma, "Don't worry, darling, she's making it sound more exciting than it actually is."

"Speak for yourself, Barb. Obviously it's exciting enough that Regina is back after a such a long absence," another woman at the table speaks and a few others nod in agreement while the remaining ones look on in confusion. "Anyway to our newbies here, this is Regina Mills, but you probably know her as Queen Mills."

At that there are a few gasps around the table and if Emma was confused before she's even more confused now.

Regina smiles then pulls a chair for Emma to sit down. As soon as Emma is seated she sits down herself, her hand coming to rest on Emma's leg in what is meant to be a comforting gesture.

* * *

The discussion picks up quite fast to other topics and Emma finds herself pulled into a discussion with the 2 ladies sitting next to her.

"So you have to tell us. How did you and Regina meet?"

"Oh, it's rather complicated."

"Are you her son's biological mother that came to town and became sheriff?" the lady with purple hair, Barbara, asks with a smirk. Emma's eyes widen in surprise because how does this strange woman know all these details?

"How...?" Emma starts to stammer unsure of how to go about it. Regina is engaged in talks with another woman and she's simply so lost. She only hopes this is not another Greg Mendel situation. The woman, Barbara, the blonde reminds herself, must have picked up on Emma's startled expression.

"Wait. This is true isn't it? Wow."

"What's true?" Emma asks trying to salvage whatever she can of the revelation.

"Regina's last, unfinished story. It was an AU where the mayor adopted a son and then 10 years later the kid brought home his biological mother. They butted heads in the beginning, but it was obviously they'll end up together."

To say Emma was shocked was an understatement. Here was Regina writing stories about them being a couple. The question was when and she asks that much.

"Well the story started in 2013 I believe. It went on for a while then all updates stopped only for them to pick almost a year later and then they stopped again. We are not sure why."

Emma's mind works in overdrive. 2012 and 2013 is when the curse broke and Cora was around and her relationship with Regina was so volatile. She must have picked it up again when her parents and Zelena cursed them to Storybrooke. On instinct Emma's hand finds Regina's and she entwines their fingers giving it a gentle squeeze. Regina squeezes back then a few moments later turns to Emma. The blonde smiles looking full of love at the brunette and Regina reprocicates.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes. We were just talking about a story you wrote, about a mayor and a sheriff falling in love," Emma says while she watches her girlfriend closely. Regina goes red with embarrassment almost instantly.

"Yes, well..." she starts to explain herself only to be cut off by Emma kissing her lips, a quiet I love you being whispered against the brunette's lips.

"Okay this is better and more cute than all the fanart people made for your story Regina."

"I would hope it is," the brunette replies a grin spreading on her face.

"You should finish the story, though, even if we know how it will end. And then maybe publish it."

"Ahh, I don't know. I'll think about publishing it. But I will finish it. I guess I owe people that much. Though I'm not sure when. I've been so busy lately, going through hell and back."

At that Emma snickers because, really, Regina has a way for puns and being literal while people think she's speaking in hyperbole. She vaguely remembers a few of Regina's witty comments about putting a spell on people, way before the first curse was broken.

* * *

The conversation went on throughout dinner, with Regina being involved in the discussion. The conversation was pleasant despite the brief moment of slight pain Regina experienced when Emma dug her nails in her hand. In all honesty she should have seen it coming what with Barbara saying how she thought the sheriff in Regina's story was Stacey as she was a cop as well and had a gap year in the reunions when Regina went missing in action for the first time.

All in all they both had a good time, but sadly they had to leave early as Emma was starting to feel incredibly tired.

Once they reached their room at the hotel, Regina helped Emma undress and change into her pijama, the blonde deciding to skip the shower in favor of some cuddles and sweet sleep.

But Emma had other ideas and before they got into bed, she grabbed Regina and pulled her in for a slow kiss.

It wasn't that Regina wasn't used to getting kisses from Emma that had her pull back. She was used to them. What she wasn't used to was Emma crying while she kissed her.

"Emma?"

The blonde only shook her head in reply then she rested her forehead on Regina's shoulder.

"Emma..." Regina asked again as she rubbed soothing circles on the blonde's back.

"Sorry. Hormones."

"Still, what brought this on?"

"The thought that you love me? That you loved me all this time and I was too stupid to notice and wasted so much time."

"Of course I love you, Emma."

"But, I mean, to think you loved me when your mother was around..."

"I don't absorb death curses just for anyone. Or give them a happy ending making sure they have the life they always wanted."

Emma laughs in reply, or at least trues to as she's still crying in between.

"I guess we were both blind to what we had. After all I don't see you jumping in front of a wraith or to take on the dark one for your ordinary Joe."

"I guess you are right..." Emma mumbles in Regina's neck. Regina loosens her arms around Emma which causes the blonde to let out a groan of frustration.

"I don't know about you, darling, but I have a long day tomorrow. What do you say if we go to bed?"

Another groan in protest can be heard from the blonde who tightens her grip on her girlfriend.

"We can still cuddle in bed," the brunette tries again. She's amused at Emma's antics and she's pretty sure the blonde only protests for show.

"Emma? Honey?" no movement, "cuddle bear" a soft snicker can be heard from the younger woman, "pumpkin..." no change "sugar" at that the blonde pulls away.

"Sugar?"

"I was running out of words."

They get into bed and after a few moments if shuffling around trying to find the perfect position for Emma, they finally settle in a confortabile silence. Regina closes her eyes and she knows it won't take long to fall asleep.

"You could have called me sunshine, love of your life, apple of your eye."

"Go to sleep, princess."

"Hmm, that could work, if I wasn't a real princess."

"Emma..."

"Okay, okay, sleeping..."

Silence envelops them for a good 3 seconds before they both burst out in giggles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

and yes Regina writes fic and is part of a fandom and has friends because if you had to live for 28 years repeating the same day over and over again you would go nuts without a hobby, as Laurathechef agrees with me on Plus let's be honest fandom life is perfect for Regina, at least she obsesses on something healthy.

Anyway I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories so far. Much appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Okay so this chapter was along time in the making. It's one of my favorites and I did a lot of research for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. Please see AN at the end for a link to... well I won't spoil what's going on in this chapter**_

* * *

The ring weighted very heavy in Regina's purse all day at the con, especially after she saw two couples get engaged, one in a panel and one while they had a photoshoot. Emma's insecurities from the previous day did not help calm Regina's nerves in the slightest. She knew she had to do it, the sooner the better. She purchased the ring in Emma's sixth month of pregnancy yet she still didn't have a plan on how to propose. She looked on Pintrest, on Tumblr and even on Buzzfeed for ideas on how to propose. Should she propose in their backyard, on the beach, in the forest, by a river, by a lake, on a sunny day or in snow, or on a rainy day, should she pick a random day or a day of major significance? Should she propose while bending on a knee? Put the ring in food? Have it brought on a platter? Create fireworks that spell "Will you marry me Emma Swan?" Should she wait until after Sofia is born or should she do it before?

These were all questions she had no answer to. She thought maybe going on a trip to Tallahassee and proposing there was a good idea... then she scraped it. No way she'll built her marriage on someone else's story. For that reason proposing with food was also out of the question, she was not going to use the same technique as the monkey. She will also not bend on one knee or any knee, she had a horrible flashback of her own. The beach was out for the next few months because Emma was very self-conscious and sensitive about her body and winter was fast approaching. For that matter the forest had to go as well. Emma was not a fan of forests, at all, unless it was to mountain bike, something she expressed interest in a while ago that they still had to try.

Proposing inside their own house was lame, so that got a strike out as well. Doing it at a restaurant was a good idea but she had to find a way it would not involve food. It was all very difficult. She had to be spontaneous somehow and surprize the blonde. It had to be something the blonde will like, hopefully.

The previous day and then the dinner that night left Emma pretty much exhausted and unwilling to leave the bed. They had stuff planned the next day, but Emma opted to stay in the hotel room. Regina and Henry woke up really early to go to the Lego event, Henry had his photoshoots and they made it back to the hotel by lunchtime. Sadly by then the twins and Emma were antsy and wanted to leave the hotel room. They ended up going to a mall, so that Emma could have an easier access to couches and toilets. That was a thing they looked out for now.

As they were wandering through the mall, they came across a flower shop boutique that had a lot of soft plush toys. Emma went and picked a few of them, commenting how soft they were. That's when an idea came to Regina. They left the boutique without buying anything, to Emma's obvious displesure. Some fifteen minutes later, Regina excused herself saying she'll be right back. She went straight to the boutique and purchased a vanilla colored teddy bear that held a pink heart. She was taking things to an extreme with all things being a shade of yellow when it came to Emma, but she simply couldn't say no to the toy. As she made her way back to Emma she placed the ring around the teddy's free paw and then hid the plush toy from sight behind her back.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, just went to grab something," Regina went and crouched in front of Emma. From behind her back she pulled the teddy bear in plain sight and handed it to Emma.

"Oh you went to buy me a..." but whatever she was about to say dies on her lips as she sees the ring around the paw. "Regina?" she wonders if this is what she thinks it is.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me?" She takes Emma's left hand in her own and starts to caress it.

In hindsight Regina thinks that proposing to a pregnant woman is not the best thing one can do, not when the blonde woman bursts out crying in the middle of a packed mall. Emma is crying, people have stopped to stare at the scene and Regina still doesn't have an answer. For all the bravado she's faking, the brunette is actually starting to feel quite nervous. In all her years as a Queen, she hasn't felt the stares of others as she feels them now.

"Emma?" she asks voice shaking. Emma looks up at her eyes filled with tears and the blonde suddenly realizes she hasn't given her girlfriend an answer. Well really her fiancé, because there's no way she's saying no to that question.

"Sorry, hormones," she takes a deep breath trying to stop crying and squeezes Regina's hand in return, "The answer is yes, I would love to marry you. I've wanted it for a long time."

Regina smiles in return and her shoulders relax in relief. She takes the ring from around the teddy bear and puts it around Emma's ring finger. It fits perfectly. Having realised what just happened, the people around them burst in applause. Regina never meant to make it public like that, but it appeared Emma's hormones had other ideas.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I can't bend to kiss you. Would you mind...," but she doesn't have to finish as Regina gets up and kisses her soon to be wife.

Henry runs to his moms, as he puts his phone away, as he did film the proposal as soon as he caught on to what was going on. Strangers were doing it so why wouldn't he do it after all.

"Mom, wow, that was just, wow. It was amazing."

"In all fairness I didn't mean to make it a public event."

"But it happened and I bet you've made a lot of couples jealous right now."

Emma looks at the ring on her finger and she feels tears form again in her eyes. It has a yellow stone and the teddy is yellow and Regina went through all this effort to buy her all this in a favourite colour and her hormones are all over the place right now and all she wants is hug and kiss her fiancé and stay in her arms, but they're in public.

"Mommy?" Rafael breaks them out of their day dream.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm hungry."

Regina looks at the watch on her hand and gasps when she sees it's past 1 pm and they haven't had lunch.

"We're going now."

They end up buying pizza, because Emma and Henry both moan that there's nothing better than pizza and Regina doesn't have it in her to deny her family this treat. Especially now that the blonde is pregnant, even if she's convinced Emma will come out of this pregnancy with high cholesterol and high sugar levels.

Throughout the day Emma kept looking at the ring on her finger in awe that she was engaged and absolutely loving the shape and form and colour of the ring.

"How did you know how to buy the perfect size? When did you buy it?" Emma asks once she's full of food, her head leaning on Regina's shoulder as they sit in a booth at a local pizzeria.

"I have skills and I would like to think that I know you really well."

"Hmm, that's true. It's not the first time you buy me something that fits me perfectly. It's comforting to know that you know me so well."

Regina humms in reply as her hand interlaces with Emma's.

"Is everyone full?"

At the look on Henry's face the brunette could instantly tell her son was still hungry.

"Henry, go order another one," Regina was pretty sure both her son and her fiance could fit at least one more slice in. She wasn't proven wrong when another pizza was completely gone.

"Still not regretting us?"

The brunette lifts an eyebrow at Emma urging her to explain.

"You know, that we will eat you out of your house?"

Regina smiles in reply.

"I think that with the prices in Storybrooke we are pretty safe."

They had the rest of the afternoon free and part of the next day. Regina took Emma to a trinkets store where she bought a few charms that could be hanged on a key chain. Emma looked dubious at what Regina was doing until she saw the charms together. A crown, a swan, an apple tree and what looked like her bug. They matched them to their key chains, Emma took the apple tree and the bug while Regina was left with the swan and the crown. Emma started browsing around the store as well and bought a fake plant that would move its petals if it got sun. She just thought that was the cutest thing ever and Regina didn't have a heart to say no. They also ended up in a toy store near their hotel where Henry ended up buying a few more Lego toys, new soccer ball for Rafael and a set of Disney princesses dolls for Anna.

"Moms, can I get a skateboard? Did you see all the adults have them here?"

"Henry, I don't think it's safe."

"It is and it's cool. Please?"

"You don't know how to use one," Regina tries as well.

"I can learn. Please, pretty please. Please mom."

"Lego toys or skateboard. Chose one, you can't have both."

The pain on Henry's face was instantly visible. He really wanted the Lego toys but he could not get a skateboard if he grabbed the Lego. He thought and thought then he put away all his Lego boxes. The two women exchanged glances and Regina had a particularly shocked expression.

"All right. But we need to go to a speciality store," Emma said and she looked pretty commanding as if she knew what she was talking about. And to her family's surprise she really knew her way around it. She ended up buying a longboard for Henry as it had greater stability but also allowed him to cruise on the streets better.

"You are full of surprises Miss Swan," Regina says once they're in their room at the hotel.

"Miss Swan?" Emma faked hurt at it, nothing in Regina's tone of voice suggested Emma should take offence, on the contrary. "I can't wait to be married, we'll see then how you'll address me."

"Miss Swan, all I'm hearing is how I should take advantage and call you Miss Swan while I still can."

Emma mock glares at Regina as the brunette leans in to kiss Emma's lips. Emma let's her before she pulls away.

"I'm not sure I should let you kiss me with that dirty mouth."

"Dirty? Oh you've seen nothing yet, Miss Swan." Emma's amused smirk is gone the moment Regina's lips connect to hers.

* * *

One of Emma's favourite moments in a day was to bask in the afterglow of their love making, her head on Regina's chest. It was also one of the best times for the two of them to talk. Sometimes it will be about small stuff, sometimes the discussion would be more serious. Sometimes they were simply quiet, exchanging small kisses until they both fell asleep. These moments never ceased to calm Emma down, to ground her. She loved every second of it, she cherished every second she had Regina to herself.

"I can't believe you proposed to me."

"I can't believe I did it either, but it just seemed like the natural progression of our relationship."

"And are you fine with it? I mean are you fine with being married?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Emma left a small kiss on Regina's neck.

"I always thought that you...", but she doesn't need to finish the sentence because Regina lifts her head and they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you and I know you love me. One bad experience shouldn't ruin what should be a nice thing. My mother ruined everything in my life and I won't let her win. I want this."

Emma smiles in reply kissing Regina's lips. She pulls away to look in her lover's eyes and they both laugh because there's no other way to express how happy they both feel in that moment.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"It's up to you Emma. I'm ashamed to admit I haven't planned anything. The proposal was very spontaneous if I'm honest. I mean I had the ring and all but I didn't formulate a plan."

"I loved your proposal. It was amazing. I would have cried even without the pregnancy hormones."

"Oh my love."

"Do you know what type of wedding you would like?"

"Haven't thought of that either. You?"

"I never thought marrying you was in the cards, but..." the blonde drifts off unsure of how to bring up the subject. She did imagine marrying Regina but she wasn't sure the brunette would appreciate where Emma's imagination took her.

"Emma," the way she whispers her name is so loving and it gives Emma courage.

"I imagined a Vegas wedding."

"Vegas wedding?"

"Yes, I always thought that if we ended up married it will be by accident. One wild night in Vegas and we both wake up with a hangover and wedding bands on our fingers. You would throw a fit, I would feel partially guilty, partially ecstatic because I'm married to the sexiest woman in all the realms and we would work together and stay married after we professed our undying love for one another."

Regina blinks in surprise at Emma. That was quite an elaborate description and that was putting it lightly. But this was all good because it meant Regina took the right decision to ask Emma to marry her. After all the blonde really dreamed of being married to her. But one question remained in Regina's mind.

"Wow. Since when?"

"Since when I thought this?" the brunette only nods in reply. "I don't know, since the first curse broke? I mean it took me a while to realize that I'm in love with you. I guess me dreaming about marrying you should have been a big clue, but I never had enough quiet moments to stop and think. And when I did have a moment to breathe, I realised I was hopelessly in love with you so I made my move. I didn't want you with anyone else if I had a chance. "

"There wouldn't have been anyone else. Ever. Especially not after you moved in with me and I got a taste of how my life is with you by my side."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things," she leaves a gentle kiss on Regina's jaw.

"I'm serious. But if I remember correctly your moves were lacking. I'm the one who confessed to loving you."

"What? Don't twist it. I said I love you first."

"After I said that I thought I read you wrong in that you like me."

"Aha, so you admit my moves were good then after all you saw the cues."

Regina rolls her eyes but can't fight the smile that makes its way to her lips. She bends down to capture Emma's lips in a searing kiss.

"All right. You're right. Your moves were good."

Emma goes and kisses Regina again.

"Regina..."

"Yes?"

"I need you."

Regina smiles into the kiss deepening it until the blonde pulls away.

"My back hurts. Can you give me a massage?"

That was totally not something the brunette saw coming. The feeling she had at the request was akin to someone throwing a bucket of ice cold water on her. But she didn't have it in her to say no to her lover. She was well aware that being seven months pregnant was taking its toll on Emma's body. Plus she loved pampering Emma and knowing that she contributed to the blonde's well-being and comfort.

"Of course. Come here."

She drops a kiss on the blonde's shoulder pulling her hair to the side as she starts to work out the knots in her lover's shoulders. Every now and then Emma let's out involuntary moans.

"Your hands are pure magic, baby."

In reply Regina only leaned in and dropped a kiss on Emma's neck, then one on her shoulder.

"Only for you, my love."

She continued to massage Emma's sore back for another 20 minutes but it soon became clear to the brunette that her lover was relaxed enough to doze off. She finished the massage and helped Emma back under the covers. As soon as she settled down the blonde snuggled in close to her.

"Good night, I love you Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Emma was reluctant to leave New York. Going back home to Storybrooke meant she had to hide her relationship with Regina. It meant that they couldn't walk down the street hand in hand or and she couldn't peck Regina's lips while having dinner in town. It meant having to pretend that her now fiancée is nothing more than a friend. She felt growing more and more frustrated at all these prospects. But this was her life now, having to hide from people in Storybrooke only being able to be herself outside the small town. She really wanted to come out, but having seen her parents reaction to her confession made her reconsider. They'll have to leave Storybrooke for good if she wanted to be with Regina out in the open.

Her biggest fear was that if her parents would ever find out they'll try their hardest to keep her away from Regina. Maybe she was being irrational, but her gut told her otherwise. She looked at the ring on her finger. She'll have to find a way to mask the fact that she's wearing her engagement ring. She could hang it around her neck or start to wear more rings so that the engagement ring looks like a random one.

Regina and Henry packed the bags and took them to the car. Emma was tasked to only making sure the twins get inside the car and strapped in their seats.

"I can carry a small suitcase," she felt useless. She always prided herself on her physical prowess and now she wasn't allowed to lift anything heavier than a bottle of water. Regina was taking things to an almost extreme.

"Nonsense. Henry doesn't mind carrying them. He gets to have a bit of a work out. It's like free gym."

She opened the boot so that Henry could put the suitcase in.

"Regina what's in that box?" this is the first time she's seen what Regina bought. There were a few shopping bags and a box on wheels. She could tell by the labels it was Lego yet she still asked because who the heck buys a box big enough that it would need wheels.

"Oh that's the special edition Lego." Apparently Regina bought giant Lego boxes.

Emma doesn't say anything, she's resigned to the fact that her fiancée and son are giant nerds. At least her family spends money on Lego, there were worse ways to spend money, like alcohol, gambling and drugs. She briefly remembered Craig's comments and the rumors Ashley spread about her in high school. Tears start to form in her eyes, for an unknown reason. She thinks it might be relief because she's proven everyone wrong. She has a successful life right now and has a loving family. The kids love her and her partner loves her, in fact her partner loves her so much they made a baby together despite both of them being women. Her lover crossed realms not once but twice to be with her.

Regina was by far everything she imagined in a perfect partner even if the brunette was far from perfect. Sometimes her sarcasm would be excessive. She used to be really hot headed and prone to bursts of anger, thankfully never towards Emma herself or the kids, but Emma sees the brunette work through this with help from Archie. Regina herself admitted she had a problem created by years and years of abuse from her mother and the king and then Rumple fuelling that anger to create 'his monster.' For many years all Regina knew was resentment and anger. It was only now that she was allowed to change and show love without fear of being weak, or that someone would use that love against her. She needed a healthy environment and Emma was determined to make sure their relationship would never become toxic. It was a promise they both made to each other, because Emma herself came with a lot of baggage and she herself needed a healthy environment to grow and develop. Not to mention that they have children to look after, children that deserved the best and that included a healthy family environment and a safe space where they could be themselves.

Regina saw Emma lost in thought near the car and went to wrap her arms around her from behind, her head coming to rest on Emma's shoulder as she slowly started to inhale her lover's scent.

"You smell nice."

"Glad you like it."

Regina drops a small kiss to the blonde's neck. "What's on your mind, my love?"

"Us."

"Good things I hope?"

"Very."

"We need to leave."

"Sadly."

"We should get going." Emma lets out a growl of disappointment. Regina hears it, but she decides she'll ask Emma about it later, when they're alone. It wasn't the first time the blonde seemed reluctant to leave their vacation spots and the brunette suspected it had everything to do with the fact that once they were back home they had to hide. "It will be fine, Emma."

In the end it was fine just as Regina promised, it was after all their home, and Emma felt herself relax as she dropped on the couch. Regina came into the room but stopped in the doorway as she saw Emma snooze on the couch, soft snoring filling the otherwise quiet room. She spent a few good seconds drinking in the sight of her lover, wanting nothing more than to run to the blonde and kiss her and never let her go. Despite her desires, she only went in to put a blanket over the blonde and then she left the room and softly closed the door behind her, letting the blonde sleep instead. She was definitely exhausted and she tended to sleep more and more these days. She was considering putting Emma on early maternity leave, to allow her lover to not only relax but stay safe. She was also convinced Emma won't take it in a positive way that she's being pushed into an early maternity leave. But that was for later, now she went up and told the kids to try and be quiet as their mama is taking a nap, then asked if anyone wants to join her in the kitchen to prepare tomorrow's lunch. Ana jumped at the opportunity in an instant.

It was 1 hour later when Emma woke up with a start. She vaguely tried to remember her dream but couldn't. She saw that a soft blanket covering her which made her smile, knowing perfectly well who the person responsible for the gesture was. The smell of baking finally registered with her and with difficulty she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway to see Regina interact with Anna. The small brunette had a small apron tied around her and a few smudges of flour on her face. She was poking her tongue out in concentration as she was cutting the shapes of the cookies. Emma pulled her phone out and snapped a picture before she made her way inside the kitchen.

"Something smells delicious," she approached Anna and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mama!" the kid was always happy to see Emma.

"What are you making there?

"Cookies."

"Cookies?" they were the wrong colour for cookies.

"They are actually shortbread biscuits." Regina comes next to Emma and drops a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Hello, darling. How did you sleep?"

"Hi. I slept well, didn't even realize I needed it."

"I will order Granny's for dinner, I'm not really in the mood to cook."

"That's fine. You don't have to always cook, we can have canned soup and instant noodles every once in a while." Emma did feel a pang of guilt that Regina cooked most of their meals. She should really learn to pull her weight with household chores.

"Ruby called. She said she and Dorothy want to hang out with us, I told her to come over for dinner on Wednesday. Granny is coming too."

Emma nods her head and kisses the brunette's neck.

"Go ask the boys what they want for dinner."

"Okay," the blonde turns and goes to do as asked. Regina watches her go with a smile on her face.

* * *

When the next morning came along Emma woke up with a groan, her back hurting her. She couldn't believe she had to get up and go to work. Regina saw the discomfort on her lover's face and was at her side in an instant. She gave Emma a quick back rub easing her sore muscles, and the blonde was extremely grateful. She felt sorry for having woken up Regina at least 5 times during the night, having to go pee as Sofia still thought Emma's bladder was the sweetest spot ever to sit on. The brunette was nothing but understanding of Emma's pain and made everything in her power to show the blonde support and love and care.

"Emma, do you want to take the day off today?"

"Why?"

"Well you slept poorly last night. Your paperwork can wait. You should just stay in and relax."

"I guess. I mean you would need to drop me off at the station anyway, since I can't do anything." The blonde sounded frustrated and she was incredibly frustrated. She hated the fact that she's been on office duty, not allowed on patrol or on call. She felt useless. She was a person of actions and this was incredibly slow and boring for her.

"Emma."

"I'm fine."

She was not fine they both knew it.

"Emma listen to me. You're pregnant right now. It's okay to not be able to do a lot. You don't have to carry the weight of this world on your shoulders. I'm here to help you. It's okay my love. We are in this together and you're already doing so much. I can't imagine it's easy to be pregnant. I wish I could do even more to help you."

"It's not that. I mean it is that as well, and I know you're there for me and that helps. It's just I feel useless. I love being a cop, I love patrolling, I love giving speeding tickets and parking tickets. I love my job and right now I can't do any of that."

"So you need to be occupied and paperwork doesn't cut it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmm, I don't know, start a blog or something."

"A blog? And do what?"

"I don't know. It was a suggestion. I need to go get dressed."

Emma only let herself fall back on her pillow but she reached over and pulled Regina's pillow closer to her. When Regina came back from the brisk shower she saw the blonde fast asleep, clutching her pillow close. She got dressed and went to prepare to take the kids to school.

Emma woke up an hour later to an empty house. She made her way downstairs and saw that Regina left some breakfast for her with a simple note that said "Thought you two will be hungry when you wake up. Love you both. ❤R"

"Well Sofia, looks like mommy is taking good care of us. We should probably send her a thank you message."

She takes a picture of herself eating pancakes with a note that said "Thank you for thinking of us."

Around lunch time she received a text from Regina asking her if she wanted to have lunch with the brunette. Emma never hit yes faster than she did in those moments. But when Regina came to pick her up, Emma pulled her into a searing kiss then rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Can we stay in and cuddle?"

"Of course."

They went to the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"If I didn't have this baby bump I would demand we make out like a bunch of teens," Emma says as she turns her head to nip at Regina's ear.

"Way to kill the mood, my love."

"Were you in the mood?"

"I'm always in the mood."

"Always?" Emma asks again as her lips leave a trail of kisses down the brunette's jaw.

"Okay..." she breathes out as she tries to focus. Emma takes her breath away literally and figuratelly, "Okay, most of the time."

Emma's lips find hers and the blonde smiles into the kiss. It's a short kiss but it leaves Regina wanting so much more. Regina feels a kick against the palm that she keeps on Emma's belly and this makes the brunette chuckle.

"Looks like someone's awake though."

"I think she wants some attention from her mommy too."

Regina lets out a hearty laugh and after one last peck to Emma's lips she bends down to Emma's baby bump. She lifts the t-shirt and gives it a small kiss.

"Sofia, darling, did you miss mommy?" there was a small flutter against her palm. "I missed you too my darling. Can't wait to have you join us."

"Sofia, honey, if you are listening can you please move from mama's bladder? She would love to not feel the urge to pee every minute," Emma replied with amusement in her eyes.

"I don't think she cares. You've made this request a dozen times by now," Regina's amused by Emma's indignant sigh. The brunette turns her attention to the baby bump "don't worry, Sofia, mommy loves you regardless," she drops another kiss to Emma's bump.

"Ugh looks like mommy is leaving me with lipstick marks everywhere," in defiance Regina drops another exaggerated kiss to the bump that has both women laugh. "See the stuff I have to put up with, Sofia?"

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma's antics but the blonde is not done and uses the eye roll to her advantage.

"Miss Mills, I would say it's only fair you give the mother of your children some much needed back and foot rub. As penance for your actions."

"Is that so?"

Emma only hums in reply but Regina dutifully complies and goes to rub at Emma's sore back then her feet in no time.

Soon however it's time for Regina to leave back to work, her break over. Emma starts to complain that she doesn't want the brunette to go.

"Emma, love, I'll be home in 2 hours to drop off the kids. "

"I know but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, darling. See you in 2 hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Emma."

With one last kiss Regina poofs away back to work while Emma's left staring at the empty room.

* * *

 _ **AN: Not sure if I ever mentioned but I always felt OUAT did a massive disservice to Emma. She said her favorite color is yellow, yet they didn't give her a golden wedding band - what!? In a way I'm relieved - shows what a shitty relationship she has on the show and all that. But it doesn't matter. We know Emma likes yellow so of course the person who loves her the most will care for that and buy and give her a ring that has yellow in it. The wedding band will also have elements of yellow. Haven't written that chapter yet, but I did research on the bands. See link for the engagement ring here:**_ w w w . kingofjewelry . c_o_m images/products / 15096 . jpg _ **Just remove additional spaces and _**_

 _ **I have also looked at these 3 bands so far**_

 _ **1.**_ ** _w w w . handwovenbands . c o m_** ** _/ four-strand-closed-weave . h t m_**

 _ **2.**_ ** _w w w . simongjewelry_** ** _. c_o_m /_** ** _wp-content / uploads / 2015 / 06/MR1498-B-488520-Simon-G.-custom-white-and-yellow-gold-white-and-yellow-diamond-floral-anniversary-right-hand-cocktail-ring-wedding-band-600x600 . png_**

 _ **and**_

 _ **3.**_ ** _w w w . simongjewelry_** ** _. c_o_m /_** ** _product / mr2116-right-hand-ring /_**

 ** _don't forget to remove the spaces and _ to see the items or head out to dc4me44 on AO3 for the direct links since AO3 let's you link stuff_**

 _ **\- so let me know your guys preference in the comments**_

 _ **If you guys have any other suggestion feel free to link me in the comments. Just remember they have to have both metals in to match Emma's ring.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. As you probably know most of my stories are written on my phone and my s7 edge broke so I've been stuck with an iphone 5s and the screen is so tiny... I need a note, or an s8 or s9 or iPhone X. Haven't decided yet. But I have trouble writing on a very tiny phone sadly.**_

 _ **I have to also add - we have 2 weeks left until the writers will write the very last episode of OUAT. Please if you have a twitter tag the writers and ask them for a SQ AU ending, since they said they'll do that to honor the fans. Please ask them to write one for us as well. We only have 2 weeks. So please, please do it.**_

 _ **Anyway, regardless of that, here's a new chapter. Let me know what you think about it.**_

* * *

In the safety of their home, Emma felt comfortable to look at the engagement ring on her finger. It didn't even cross her mind to move it from where it actually belonged. She was well aware that if she wanted her relationship to still stay a secret she will have to either hang it on a chain or keep it somewhere far away from her ring finger.

She's read stories of secret relationships. They were heartbreaking as much as they were romantic but now she was living that heartbreak herself. Regina was hers and she was Regina's yet she could never show the people in Storybrooke that. Thoughts of moving outside the town crossed her mind quite often. They could do that. They could move to a big city, or a quiet little town, heck they could even buy a farm in the middle of nowhere, they could move to another country. But this was the town Regina created, this was the place she created to get her happy ending and well, the brunette was finally respected by the people of Storybrooke. She found a family here and she found love again. She couldn't take away all this from the brunette.

She makes her way to the kitchen and once again sees that Regina had left some breakfast for her on the kitchen counter. She's home again, having had a poor night's sleep. She had a mountain of paperwork to do at the station, but Regina insisted she should stay home for the day, or go in late for just a few hours. She decided on the second option, after all there was still so much to do.

She ate her breakfast in silence then she made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. She was not a fan of wearing dresses but they were the most comfortable. Once dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and she gave herself a nod of approval. She looked good. Then looking down at her hand she spotted the engagement ring. With a heavy heart she took it off and went to where Regina kept her jewelry to pick up a chain long enough to conceal the ring. She found one, after a little bit of searching, and slid the ring on it. The dress lacked a proper décolletage so she was able to hide the ring behind it.

All dressed up, she rang her dad to come pick her up. She didn't want to disturb Regina, plus it was quite likely her father was on patrol. She might be unhappy with their attitude but if she wanted to have an easy time at work she needed to at least get along with her father.

He came to pick her up in no time.

This routine went on for around a week, Emma having a poor sleep during the night and going in late to work and hitching a ride there with one of her deputies.

"I think you should go on maternity leave."

Regina's statement was so casual, as if she prepared this line a long time ago. Emma frowned at her fiancée, sure she slept really bad but to go on maternity leave?

"Why?"

"I just think that it would be easier for you."

"Well, do you want to know what I think?"

"What?" Regina didn't even bother to turn to Emma, she was still busy taking her makeup down.

"That I'm not some housewife that as soon as they're pregnant they stay home and raise the kids."

Regina pauses her actions and looks in the mirror at Emma's reflection. That was totally not where she was going with the suggestion.

"Did I ever say those things to you?"

"You are now."

Regina swivels in her chair to face Emma. She's been at the end of Emma's hormone outbursts a lot of times, and while this might be fuelled by hormones, it seemed to run deeper.

"How? By suggesting you go on a maternity leave?"

"Yes. I'm not that type of person that just has children and stops going to work, or do anything but be a housewife."

"I never said you should be a housewife, or even suggested you should quit your job. I said you could go on a maternity leave. Temporarily, to make it easier and more comfortable on you. Then you can resume your job."

"It just feels that if I go on maternity leave I'll be stuck at home until Sofia goes to school. What happens if in the meantime we will have another baby?"

"We won't have another baby then, if that's what you think."

"If that's what I think? Don't put this on me, Regina."

The brunette feels herself get angry but also a bit scared. Was Emma resenting the baby? Was she resenting their family?

"Many women in USA would love to be able to take maternity leave. I'm just giving you something that many women would want to have."

"I'm not those women. I'm me."

"Okay, fine then. Don't take any leave," and with that she turns her back to Emma and starts to stare at the makeup products she was using trying to remember where she left off.

"Why are you turning your back on me?"

"I thought the conversation was over. Is it not?"

Regina could see Emma silently seething.

"Look, I suggested you go on leave, you refuse to do so, so I'll leave you to it."

"Fine," Emma got up and went to the bathroom slamming the door in the process.

Regina found herself getting angry at the blonde. It sort of dawned on her that this might be their first real fight as a couple. Even so she didn't feel the need to go soothe Emma. She accused Regina of something that didn't even cross the brunette's mind, and she didn't have anything to apologize for. Whatever this was it was in Emma's head and on Emma. When it was time to go to sleep, they didn't say anything to one another, both deciding to stay on their side of the bed.

In the morning Regina got up and made sure the kids were ready for school, she didn't even bother to ask anything of Emma, not even to pass the juice. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, or the fact that when she left, the brunette didn't bother to give Emma a kiss goodbye. That hurt. A lot.

* * *

The silent treatment both women gave one another lasted for another day and this time even Henry noticed something was up with his mothers. He asked Regina as much and she admitted Emma and herself had to sort through some stuff. But Henry wasn't the only one who noticed and Regina was made aware of this when Granny came to her office that very same afternoon.

"What can I do for you, Mrs Lucas?"

"I know you'll say it's none of my business, and it probably isn't, but I couldn't help but notice both you and Emma are in a very bad mood. If you need anyone to talk to just know I'm available. I can imagine your and Emma's situation is not easy on either of you."

Regina wanted to tell her it's none of her business and she should stay out of it, but she couldn't help but feel she needed to tell someone her frustrations and to try to understand why Emma had such a bad reaction to the idea of maternity leave.

"You are right, on many accounts. It's not your business, but it's also not easy for me and Emma and, I just don't know. We've had our first real fight since we became a couple."

"What about?"

"I asked Emma if she wouldn't rather go on maternity leave. She accused me of wanting her to be a stay at home mother and only have her give birth to more children. I only wanted her to have some time off, because it's not easy to go to work after a bad nights of sleep. I also know many countries offer maternity leave and I thought it's a good idea. Emma disagrees."

Eugenia pauses and thinks for a bit. It does seem like an over-reaction on Emma's part for something that was quite a positive thing that indeed many women in America couldn't afford. But then again Emma had quite the baggage and it seems she didn't leave all of it behind when she started a relationship with Regina.

"It seems that what you offered Emma is a good suggestion."

"I know," Regina laments even though it's so unlike her. "It seems I'm always the bad guy, even when I try to help."

"This is not your fault Regina. You have to think of where you live. Every young woman Emma knows that became pregnant is now a stay at home mother having more children. We both know Emma's not like that, but perhaps she feels that's expected of her and she's trying to postpone the inevitable as much as possible."

"But I don't want her to be a stay away mother. I don't want that. I don't like that. I was a single mother, working 8 hours a day, surely now, between the two of us, we can manage."

"Yes, but does Emma see it that way?"

Regina sighs in defeat and covers her face with her hands frustration evident in her body language.

"You have to realize that Emma came out of a very bad relationship where it was expected of her to play the dotting lover and be submissive. Everyone expected that of her including her parents and most of this town. She probably sees this as a veiled attempt to make her submit."

"I've been with her for longer than she's been with... " a growl of frustration "I mean I never gave her the impression that I'm trying to control her and make her submit like that. I see her as my equal."

"You know very well that the length of the abuse does not matter and that even a short period can have lasting effects. I suggest you talk to her and try a different angle."

She's met with silence from the brunette.

"Oh well, look at the time. My break seems to be over, I should be going."

With that she made her way out of the office knowing that she probably gave the brunette some food for thought.

* * *

Despite the talk with Granny, Regina refused to give in and make another attempt at getting Emma to understand her point of view. Maybe Granny was right and this was Emma fighting against the expectations this town had of pregnant women and women in stable relationships. But what if it wasn't? What if Emma started to regret this because it would put a stop to her otherwise carefree life? What if she saw Regina as the personification of a ball and a chain that keep her tied down? At least that's how she interpreted the matter. Maybe she was wrong.

"Hey, I can help with that," Regina's attempts at doing everything herself did not escape unnoticed by the blonde and now she offered to help her brunette partner.

"No need. I can manage."

"I am pregnant not invalid. I can set up the table," Emma said staring at Regina in indignation.

"It's all done."

Emma could see it was all done and she wasn't happy. Regina was shutting her out.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not ignoring you. We are speaking are we not?" Regina straightens her back and looks at Emma.

"We are not speaking. We are fighting and I am sick and tired of you ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are. You don't let me help with anything."

Regina lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Is this what you want?"

"What? To help?" Emma's face is nothing but a picture of confusion. Regina just shrugs her shoulder. "Of course I want to help you. We are partners. We are in this together, building a life together."

"So you're not feeling as if the kids and I are preventing you from enjoying your life?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Emma frowns and then the dots connect in her head when Regina's behaviour changed. "Is this because I said I don't want to be a housewife?"

"I couldn't help but feel you were starting to resent us. Or me to be more exact."

"Just because I don't want to be a stay at home mom, doesn't mean I don't want to help as much as possible and work towards having a great family and a great time together as a family."

"Could have fooled me," Regina's remark was nothing if not snippy back at Emma.

"I am not Ashley, or Aurora."

"Well, I'm not Sean or Philip. Or Adam." Given Emma's reaction to that last one it was as if Regina hit bulls-eye. The brunette was well aware of Lilly and her boyfriend Adam and now that she said it she could see why Emma was so afraid in the end. Her and Lilly had similar childhoods and Emma was scared she would end up like Lilly. Not that Lilly was unhappy but it's not like Adam was a great guy either. Lilly only settled because everyone around her did. Emma almost did the same mistake. It wasn't hard to see now where Emma's issues steamed from. Emma often said that she'd rather be single than be stuck with a guy like Adam. She tried to help Lilly only for the woman to push her away so the blonde gave up.

Emma's mind was going on overdrive. She wondered if her reaction to Regina's suggestion was a subconscious fear. Fear of having to play a dotting housewife, content to stay at home and have no career. Emma was ambitious, strong and independent. She wanted a family, she really did, more than anything, but not at the expense of having her free will quashed. With Regina, she didn't feel she was forced to do stuff she didn't want. Regina was by far the best partner she could ask for, and even surpassed her wildest dreams. The brunette was right. She was not one of those guys. She was not Adam, she was not... She shook her head. Regina had been a single working mom for 10 years and she did an amazing job. She was now a mom to 3 wonderful children and she had Emma as a partner and they were doing well. She was being irrational and unfair to Regina.

"I'm sorry. I let my fears get to me and I've been unfair to you," Emma made steps to approach Regina and grabbed the brunette's arms uncrossing them.

"I don't want you to resent me, Emma."

"I'm not and will not resent you. I just let my irrational fears get to me. I should know better than to think you are like the rest," the blonde gives her a sheepish smile and the brunette smiles in reply. "Once I finish with the records, I'll go on leave. I don't have that much data left to enter into the new computer system which got upgraded thanks to our awesome mayor."

"You don't have to go on leave if you don't want to."

"I think I might take you up on the offer though. It's becoming quite a hassle to do this."

Emma tried to pull Regina towards her, but the belly was preventing them coming too close to one another. Nonetheless Regina leaned in an kissed Emma and oh how she missed kissing the blonde. She promised herself then and there that from now on in as much as she could help it she won't go a single day without kissing Emma.

* * *

 _ **AN: reviews and kudos make me really happy. Please let me know what you think.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: Hey guys another update here - I meant to update once a week but got distracted again by SC2, and life in general - trying to go for a new job atm and all that. anyway please let me know what you think. your reviews are a highlight in an otherwise stressful life._**

* * *

Emma looked at the box on her desk. It was the last box in the archive that had to be converted in electronic format. But Emma had a problem. She was bored to tears. She's been doing it for 1 month now and it was starting to get to her. It wasn't as if the thing was interesting. It was the same thing over and over again. Cat stuck in tree, Leroy being drunk, speeding tickets, parking tickets. What was it with cats getting stuck in trees? She googled that. Then she googled funny pictures of cats that had her laugh for about an hour and sent a few to Regina's phone because they were funny. But she needed to get back to work. The sooner she finished the faster she could go on leave.

"Hello?"

Someone came into the sheriff station, a rare occurrence. Regina never bothered to greet like that and neither did Snow or Ruby. So it was definitely not someone who came in regularly. Emma looked up from the monitor to see who came in.

"Elsa!"

That was an unexpected surprise. She wondered what the blonde queen was doing in Storybrooke. Last time they met it was under unfortunate circumstances. She hoped that all was well with the blonde.

"Emma!"

Emma got up from her chair to go hug Elsa. After they broke up the hug Elsa looked at her protruding tummy.

"Oh wow. I see you've kept busy."

"You could say that," Emma says a shy smile on her face. "so what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"I decided to take a holiday, if I'm being honest. You can't really take a holiday in Arrendelle or any neighboring kingdoms since everyone expects you to act as a queen."

"Well, I am glad you picked Storybrooke."

"Yes, well, I heard it's peaceful now."

"It is. Regina has a tight control of who and what comes in through the portals. It's very rare something that could harm Storybrooke passes through the barrier."

"Regina, she's your friend that was upset with you, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. We are much better now. I think I have you to thank for that, encouraging me to not give up on the ones I love."

"Oh, Emma, I'm glad I could help," she squeezes the sheriff's hand and Emma squeezes back. "Wow I can't believe so much time passed."

"Yes, was is it almost three years?"

"Too long if you ask me. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. I was so busy fixing Arrandelle."

"I understand. It's been pretty hectic here. We've only had peace and quiet for about a year and a bit."

They continued to talk for a while longer, covering different topics. All but Emma being pregnant. It's as if Emma's pregnancy disturbed Elsa. Or at least that's the feeling Emma had. Maybe it was all in her head.

"You should come over for dinner."

"Oh, I don't want to impose. I'm already taking your time during lunch. I wouldn't want to impose on you and..." she looked at Emma's left hand "your boyfriend."

That was it. Emma understood now why Elsa avoided the pregnancy talk. It was now obvious to her that Elsa never liked... She shook her head. It was confirmation enough Emma made the right decision more than a year and a half ago.

"Fiancé," she holds up her engagement ring hanging off a chain, "Regina won't mind. Plus I'll never hear the end of it from Anna, if she doesn't get to meet Elsa."

The look on Elsa's face has Emma almost laugh out loud.

Emma looks around the office for good measure.

"I'm dating Regina. No one knows, we are keeping it a secret from the town, but we've been together for 9 months now, and got engaged a month ago."

The blonde queen let's out a sigh of relief. Then with a smile directed at the sheriff she confirms that she would love to come to dinner.

Emma texts Regina to let her know of the dinner plans then she drags Elsa to Granny's so they can share lunch together and catch up. Now that they sorted out who Emma's dating, or rather not dating, Elsa seemed very curious of the baby, and how Emma was finding it telling her stories about her own sister and her pregnancy.

Emma was more than happy to share and more than happy to have someone other than her tight group of friends fawn over the baby.

"Did you do a celebration?"

"Like a baby shower?" Emma asks as she pops in a French fry in her mouth.

"Is that what they call celebrating a baby here?," Emma nods in agreement "then yes that's what I meant," Elsa clarifies as well.

"Umm, no I mean, it's just what, Regina, Ruby, Dorothy, Granny the kids and myself that are excited about the baby," and Regina's fandom friends they've had dinner with, but she doesn't mention that. It's not like they can be invited to a baby shower in Storybrooke. But they've been quite excited for the couple. Elsa is shocked at the news.

"What? Emma! This is a royal baby!" then seeing Emma's face she takes a more subdued approach "Well, we could always have one, I can invite my sister Anna and that's at least 6 people."

Emma scrunched up her face unsure whether she like that or not. She didn't have a baby shower for Henry, and when they adopted Anna and Rafael they had a small celebration at Granny's allowing the kids to order whatever they wanted and also gave them some presents. It was rather bizarre how, despite being invested in her pregnancy, and talking to the baby and doing all the care and making all the preparations, Emma didn't actually think of a baby shower. Regina never suggested either and the blonde started to wonder why. Especially since Sofia was a royal baby, as Elsa put it.

* * *

After doing the grocery shopping, Regina and Emma picked the kids from school together, and while the kids were out of earshot Emma turned to her fiancé.

"Elsa suggested we could have a baby shower for Sofia."

"Is that what you want?" she says as she slides over to Emma a knife and some carrots. The blonde knows what she has to do and gets to work right away.

"I mean, I guess?"

Regina let's out a hum of acknowledgement.

"I mean, she said she can invite her sister, and that would mean there's 6 people, not including myself, at the baby shower. Although I assume we would have to send out an invitation to your sister and to my mother."

"You don't sound to happy about that."

"I like your sister, and I would not mind her being here. It's my mother I'm not happy about, but I can't not invite her. I honestly hope she says no."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Hope that your mother says no?" Regina stops what she's doing to look at Emma. Emma puts the knife down and stares at the cutting board for a bit, then picks up a chopped piece carrot and eats it.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Emma..."

"I mean she's my mother, and I don't know I expect her to love me unconditionally, but I don't think she does. After all she threw me in a wardrobe hoping I'll be fine and all to save her and dad. Then she was ready to stay with dad on Neverland, even if it meant she'll never see me again, and then the first chance she got she had another child. To replace me."

Regina went and grabbed her hands, turning Emma's stool around so she could face the blonde.

"I feel that if she comes, she'll just judge me, and be critical. You know how she can get."

Regina lifts her hand to wipe away Emma's tears, her heart breaking for her lover. Even if Emma's interaction with Snow is minimal, it still hurts the blonde to know her mother is the way she is. Regina knows how that feels, that despite being realms away her own mother still affected her life in a negative way.

"Well I don't think we need to invite people we don't want. We always host dinner at our place and no one questions us. This time though there will be balloons."

"Except that there's more than a baby shower. There will be kids birthdays," Emma says as she looks into Regina's eyes. Regina let's out a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Tell you what. Let's keep the baby shower, Snow free, so that it's a good memory, then when the twins birthdays come around we invite her over. If it works out we will continue to invite her to our place for certain celebrations, if not we won't. What do you think?"

"Can I think about it?" Emma looks sheepish, almost afraid to ask.

"Of course."

* * *

Elsa came around one hour before dinner, and although Emma warned her about Anna, the blonde queen was still unprepared for the reaction she got from the five year old. It made her heart melt, remembering her own sister and how close they used to be as children. She's been shown all the toys and around the house and in the garden to the swing set Regina built a few months prior. Elsa let her play with some snow, to the delight of both Anna and Rafael.

Regina came around the back to call them to dinner, but then as they went inside she stopped Elsa.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Putting up with Anna and Rafael and helping them have a great time."

"Oh, it's nothing. I can finally be silly and play with kids, I can't do that with my nephew because I'm expected to be all prim and proper as a queen. Maybe we should all have a holiday here."

"We would gladly have you."

"Thank you," she says smiling. Regina smiles in return.

"I also want to thank you for encouraging Emma to mend her relationship with me all those years ago. I wasn't in a good headspace and it made all the difference that she made the first move."

"No problem. I know how miscommunication can hurt a relationship with those someone loves."

"Come. I won't keep you from dinner."

This makes Elsa chuckle.

"Regina?" the brunette turns to look at the blonde "for the record, I'm happy Emma's with you. Even given the short time I spent with her, I can see you're a good influence on her."

Regina gives her a beaming smile and inclines her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

Dinner finished much later than anticipated and Regina called it a night for the kids as they had school the next day. Emma was on bedtime duty that evening so she went up with the children leaving Regina alone once again with Elsa. The brunette offered the young queen some cider which the blonde accepted gratefully. In the begging they talked a little bit about politics and governance, but soon they moved to a completely different subject.

"...those years were so intense. The time you were here, was just the beginning of one heck of a year. I almost lost Emma and that ... I prefer not to think about those months."

"I don't think you would have lost her. I think true love in the end finds a way, and that sooner or later you two would have ended together. When I first came here, all Emma could talk was you. At first I didn't understand why, but then I saw your reaction when you first saw me and I thought there was something there. I dismissed it later because she was dating someone else, but I think I realised she loved you and you loved her, in the romantic way, when Ingrid cast the spell of shattered sight. Emma knew what buttons to push and she decided to make you jealous of her relationship."

"I guess you are right."

"Despite shunning my sister, we are now closer than ever. As desperate as she was for love she fell for a con artist that almost had us both killed, yet here she is today being married with her romantic true love. I do think that where true love is involved the people tangled in it find a way to overcome all obstacles."

Regina takes a sip of her drink as she thinks over what Elsa told her. Maybe she was right, maybe true loves had a way of finding one another. Regina smiles thinking what Emma and herself have been through, for Henry and for one another. They crossed realms, broke curses, travelled through time just to find one another over and over again. Regina humms as she takes it all in.

Emma finally manages to make her way downstairs only to hear the end of the conversation. She wants to make her presence known, when she hears Elsa ask the brunette a question. A question that sometimes plagued Emma herself, wanting to know the answer, but at the same time being afraid of what that answer might be.

"Think of it this way. If someone came to you and offered you a chance at a life with the stable boy, would you give all this up?"

Regina looks up at her. Perhaps there was a time when she would have. There was a time when in fact she gave up everything she had to bring Daniel back. Would she do that now? Her mind and heart both gave her the same answer.

From behind the door Emma holds her breath. Her instincts tell her to run. To not hear what Regina has to say, to not hear she's still playing second best to someone long gone. She wants to run but her feet feel like they're stuck in blocks of ice and she's unable to move.

"No. No I would not. He was an innocent man who was killed by my mother and if it were within my power I would reverse his death, but not at the cost of my family. Maybe, once upon a time I would have done that, but not anymore. Not for a very long time. Emma and our children are the best thing that happened to me and I would never change that. Ever."

From behind the door, Emma almost looses her balance as her legs go weak. She never dreamed of that answer, she wanted it, but she was never number one, so she never dreamt she would ever hear Regina say that. Every person she met replaced her with someone or something. She was never number one, until now. Until Regina. Sure the brunette often told Emma she was loved and the blonde knew it to be true, after all they shared true love. Still, she never expected Regina's feelings to be that strong. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her raging hormones that made her cry silently.

She entered the room and the two women looked at her as she came over and sat next to Regina.

"Emma..." Regina's voice was filled with concern.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just hormones," she takes Regina's hand and entwines their fingers. They continue to talk for a while longer, Elsa agreeing to meet with Regina in the next few days to go over the logistics of modern age technology and see how she could bring running water and electricity to Arrandelle.

"I should probably go," Elsa says drinking all the remaining cider in her glass and getting up, looking at the clock and noting it's 10 pm.

"I'll take you to Granny's," Regina says as she gets up.

"It's all right. I can walk."

"Nonsense," Emma pipes in. "Regina can take you. Are we still meeting tomorrow for lunch?" she asks her blonde friend

"Yes, of course."

"Awesome."

While Regina and Elsa are gone Emma begins to tidy up a bit, putting the used glasses in the dishwasher, and turning the dishwasher on. Regina had put the dishwasher pod earlier so now all Emma had to do was press the Start button. When she heard Regina's car pull in front of the house, she ran towards the door to meet her. No sooner was the brunette inside the house and the door closed that Emma pounced on her, pinning her against the door and kissing her with all the pent up passion and love from that evening.

"Wow, I've only been gone for 5 minutes," Regina whispers as she looks up at Emma.

"I love you, Regina."

The brunette looks into Emma's eyes finding nothing but sincerity and love there.

"I love you too, Emma. So much."

"Take me upstairs, please."

Regina doesn't need more invitations and only waves her hand taking them to their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **AN2: so what did you think?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Hey, some of you might be busy with Zimbio, but I thought I would still post this. As of this chapter I'm writing ch 23 and also planing to finish Silver and Gold. I think I'll write two more chapters for that one and publish them. Anyway hope you like this chapter**_

* * *

The week went relatively slow for Emma, mainly because when you have just one more box to file before you can go on holiday, one losses motivation, focus and patience. Still she managed to add to the e-database the last paper record in the sheriff office. She called Regina to tell her the good news, to which the brunette joked asking Emma when would she like to start on the city hall records. It took the blonde a few seconds to figure out her lover was only joking, which in turn made her laugh and roll her eyes at herself for falling for it.

They decided to have a baby shower next Saturday and Emma decided she won't keep it a secret. If people overheard about it so be it. As it was Ruby and Elsa were discussing the details of decorating for the baby shower as Regina gave them creative control over the decorations. Unknown to both of them Snow came in and heard them talk about it.

"So do we go with yellow?"

"Well, Regina said Emma likes yellow, but I'm thinking yellow and purple for both mothers."

"Hmm not a bad idea. Purple and yellow are a good combination."

"Yes. The nursery is just so cute."

Snow didn't order anything and she left Granny's intent on talking to Emma. She couldn't help but feel furious at the idea that she was not even invited to the shower and it was less than two weeks away. But as her fury started to subside she realised that perhaps the shower was kept a secret from Emma. But it was already too late as she was inside the station, Emma looking up at her.

"Mary Margaret, how can I help?" Snow flinched at the use of her name. No mom, or not even MM. It really hurt.

"Is David here?" she asked not knowing what else to say. She no longer knew how to speak with Emma.

"He's on patrol? Is it urgent? I could call him."

"No it's not urgent."

"Okay."

Snow looked closer to her daughter. By her calculations the blonde should be eight months pregnant now. She looked beautiful. So beautiful it made her eyes water. Something that didn't escape the sheriff's notice.

"MM, are you sure you're okay?"

Snow looked up meeting Emma's worried gaze.

"You look so beautiful, Emma."

For her part Emma started to feel quite emotional, tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Emma cursed her hormones once again.

"Thank you."

"How have you been?"

"Good, it's officially my last day."

"Your last day? Where are you going?" Snow was nothing but alarmed. David didn't tell her anything. Was her baby girl leaving the town?

"Just going on maternity leave. Regina suggested I go on leave earlier and to be honest I would love to not worry about waking up early and being forced to sit in a chair for hours."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah."

They both look around the office. Emma thought it was now or never that she could invite her mother at the baby shower.

"Umm, would you like to come to the baby shower next Saturday?"

Snow looked up meeting Emma's gaze once again. The happiness the request created was evident on the older woman's face.

"I would love too."

"It won't be any crazy games, or anything over the top. Rafael and Anna and Caroline will be there."

"Caroline?"

"Zelena's daughter."

"Oh I thought her name was..." but she didn't manage to finish as Emma interrupted.

"I know. Caroline is her middle name."

"Oh," it was all she could say. For some reason Emma was avoiding the first name like the plague.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you know about the baby shower."

"Oh, yeah, Elsa brought it up with me. Then it's also the logistics with the kids."

"You know, David could look after the kids," Snow looked hopeful, as she pulled a chair and sat down. She was volunteering David on sitter duties without him knowing but she was sure he would not object.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer. Errr, Rafael doesn't do well around strangers. He..." Emma stops unsure whether she should continue. Rafael does indeed act up if he's left with adults. Perhaps he's afraid that he'll be left behind, abandoned by yet another family. Emma knows the feeling too well.

"Well, I mean, you could bring them over for dinner."

Emma cringes at the mention of dinner. Snow notices and is quick to clarify.

"No, I promise, it's just dinner so the kids can get to know us. Nothing more. Beside you and Regina won't have to think about cooking for one night."

The prospect of Regina being invited made Emma consider the possibility.

"When?"

"Whenever you want."

"Umm, I'll have to check with Regina and see how our schedules go."

"That's okay."

She grabs Emma's hand in her own and the gesture has Emma freeze for a second before she relaxes.

"How have you been lately, Emma?"

"I've been okay. I mean as okay as you can be when eight months pregnant."

"Yeah, it's not very comfortable. My feet were very swollen both when I was pregnant with you and with your brother. But at least your father massaged them, so I can't complain."

Emma smiles a bit at the thought. She remembers Snow being pregnant with Neal.

"Yeah, it's not bad with the massage. Regina gives a pretty good foot and back rub." Her smile turns to a very fond one that makes Snow smile in return. She's about to say something about how Regina better take care of the blonde, but then she remembers Emma doesn't react too well to anyone badmouthing the brunette. Snow looks at Emma with a critical eye but she's pleased to note that Emma looks really good. The clothes she wears are not floral but they're incredibly tasteful and give Emma a very feminine air, which pleases the brunette to no end. Maybe there's still hope for the blonde, but she won't voice those thoughts out loud. They'll just push Emma away once again.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing. The blonde's smile becomes quite big as she looks at the called ID. She excuses herself before she answers the call.

"Hi," her voice is cheerful, all tension gone. A pause as the person at the other end says something.

"I've been good. We all have." another pause.

"Yes, once again thank you for the wonderful gifts..." a pause... "I haven't managed to go through them yet."

"No, I can't tell her. As soon as I ask the answer is 'NO'. She's never told me 'NO' faster in all the time I knew her. I told her she shouldn't be shy about it but she's gets incredibly flustered."

Emma listens to the person on the other end and Snow watches her really close. True to read Emma's body language. Despite the words Emma seems amused by the conversation.

"You seem very confident. Have you met Regina? If she finds out I might as well make the couch my new home," she let's out a laugh at that.

"I don't make any promises. Prepare for her to block you," another laugh.

"Yo no ablo Ingles," and Emma doubles laughing at her own reply.

"Hey now. I didn't hack. She gave me the passwords."

"Oh look you're loosing signal," a bark of laughter from Emma.

"I am hilarious," Emma has a continuous smile on her face and that's something Snow hasn't seen Emma have in a long time, or ever. There's always an edge, a wall when she speaks with people and it seems whoever this person is, it has Emma react in a way Snow has never seen it. She feels hope bloom in her chest. Maybe it's not too late at all for her daughter.

"Okay, take care," Snow was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Emma approach the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, talk to you later. Say hello to Kelsie," Emma's tone is quite smug. A small pause and Emma let's out a bark of laughter.

"Oh, darling, you have no idea what I'm capable of," she says that in a very evil queen tone, that makes shivers run down Snow's back.

"Okay. Ciao."

Emma closes the phone and let's out an amused giggle. She turns around and sees Snow look at her curiously and her expression sobers instantly to Snow's disappointment.

"That looked like a very entertaining call."

"Oh yeah. B is hilarious."

"B?"

"Barbara. We met in New York over dinner. She's one of Regina's friends."

"Barbara?" it was like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water over Snow. Emma sees her reaction, subtle as it is, and her eyes narrow.

"You thought it was a man, didn't you?"

"Well, when you said darling..." Snow trails off.

"It was said more as banter. She calls everyone that."

"Oh."

"You don't have to worry about her. She has a girlfriend," Emma pays really close attention to Snow as she says this. Snow's eyes widden all of a sudden but then her features become unreadable. Emma would laugh at the reaction if she didn't find it infuriating.

"You know, Ruby and Dorothy will be at the baby shower," Emma puts it out on the table.

"I know."

"Okay. Just wanted you to know that. In case..."

"I don't have a problem with Ruby and Dorothy," Emma lifts an eyebrow at Snow's statement "I am not homophobic, Emma."

If possible Emma's eyebrows went higher. She wanted to laugh. Snow was probably okay with Ruby and Dorothy but she definitely wasn't okay with Emma being gay. She knew that much. She was okay as long as it didn't affect Snow personally.

"Your reaction when I told you I spoke with a woman that I had called darling would disagree with your statement."

"What other people do it's their business."

"But not what I do, right?"

"Emma, I just don't think...," she trails off trying to calm down "I want what's best for you. I want you to have a family, a loving husband and children. Is it wrong?"

"I have children. I have 3 children and one on the way," Snow opened her mouth to object but Emma was faster "blood doesn't make a family. Love does. Why shouldn't Anna and Rafael have a loving family? Regina is no less Henry's mother than I am."

"Emma, it's not what I meant," she takes a deep breath "I'm trying really hard here to accept that this is what you want. To play house with Regina."

"I'm not playing."

"Is this what you really want? What happens if a year or two down the track Regina meets a man and falls in love with him?"

"Yeah, that won't happen."

"What happens if you fall for someone?"

"Won't happen either."

"You seem confident, Emma. I learned to never say never."

"I can assure you it won't happen."

Snow realised that the discussion was getting heated. She had to stop it before it got to a point where Emma would stop speaking with her for months again.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. I can't say I like your choice, and I won't pretend I'm happy with it, but it's your choice."

Emma's phone vibrated with a text from Regina. She was quick to grab it off the table so Snow wouldn't see.

Regina❤️: Is everything okay?

Emma typed a quick reply that everything was fine. She let out a breath she didn't know she held. Her emotions must have gotten out of control if Regina felt them once again.

"Look, I know I agreed to have dinner at your place, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean, you obviously don't see the twins as part of your family. I'm disappointed, but I don't want my children to pick up on all this negativity that's between us."

"Emma, I can assure you I will be on my best behaviour around them. I want to get to know them. You obviously feel very strong about them and I respect that."

"Of course I feel strong about them. They're my kids." In those moments Emma felt nothing but disgust for being related to Snow White. What she said next startled both Snow and herself.

"They are more my kids than I am your child."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snow didn't like what Emma was implying.

"You know very well what I mean."

"Why do we always end up fighting Emma? We were never like this. But I swear, ever since you moved in with Regina we've done nothing but fight. It's almost as of she's turning you against me."

"Well, she's not. I just feel more safe in expressing my thoughts, knowing I can go home to a family that loves and accepts me and I don't have to fake who I am and what I want so I would be accepted and loved. After all its not like it worked is it?"

"I do love you Emma."

"You sought out to replace me with another baby. I was not enough for you and you wanted a do over. You said so. And then you went and named my brother Neal not even considering how I feel about the name. Even Zelena has more consideration for my feelings than you do about me."

"It seemed fitting."

"Well it's not. I don't want to think about the man who sent me to prison every time I think of my brother."

"He was Henry's father."

"He sent me to jail because he didn't want to face his father. He sent me to jail and never bothered to check up on me. And you named my brother after a man that hurt me when I was at my most vulnerable."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change stuff does it?" at this point Emma was crying.

"Oh honey." Snow goes to embrace Emma and the blonde lets her do so without any protest.

Unknown to both women Regina poofed to the sheriff station, not believing that Emma was fine. She could feel the distress roll off the blonde in waves. Seeing the scene before her however gave her pause. In a way she wanted to intervene because Emma was crying and hurting but maybe, perhaps the two women could mend their broken relationship.

"I've been an orphan and I've been abandoned and no one wanted me. I never had a family growing up. And finally I'm able to give two kids that, and you're judging me and my life choices. And I know you think they're not my real kids so why do I care, but I care because they are my kids okay? And I have a family that loves me. It just really hurts that you don't care and you act as if you don't love me. "

"But I do love you Emma. I love you so much. I really want what's best for you."

Emma shakes her head.

"You didn't make any effort to mend your relationship with me."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"When Henry was a little shit to Regina, she still fought for him, still told him she loved him, still tried to be with him."

"Honey, I'm still learning. You came into my life as an adult and I don't always know how to act. I've still got so much to learn. But I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me when I say this." Snow drops a kiss to the top of Emma's head as the blonde clutches to her mother. When Emma looks up she sees Regina stand there and gives her a weak smile from behind Snow's embrace. Regina only inclines her head, the worry slowly disappearing from her face and she poofs away. Emma sighs in relief. Even if everything turned to custard she still had Regina.

Then she thought how her mind automatically said custard instead of shit. Watching her language around the kids meant that she no longer spoke vulgar and apparently now she didn't even think of what one would consider vulgar words. Except of course when in bed, naked, with Regina.

She pulls away from Snow's embrace, and the brunette lifts her hands to wipe away Emma's tears and kiss her forehead. It reminds Emma of the scene at the town line when she and Henry were about to leave to escape the curse.

"So, tell me, since you're aware of the baby shower, do you have a present in mind you want to receive, like a list, or it's whatever people think you might need?"

"It's whatever people might think we need."

"Ahhh, I have less than two weeks."

Emma smiles at her reaction.

"Don't stress."

"Emma, I'm the grandma. There are rules to being a grandma. You'll see."

"No thanks. I'm too young."

"Really?" Snow says lifting an eyebrow.

"Really. The years have been very kind on you. You look amazing for a 60 year old." Emma let's out a bark of laughter at that. Snow narrows her eyes at her daughter.

"I dare you to say that to Regina."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"You did? And you're alive?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised as well. Must be the fact that I have four kids with her."

"Probably," the brunette gets lost in thought. There's just something there, she just can't put her finger on it.

"Although, she did leave the almonds off a home made bear-claw."

"Wow, how cruel of her." Snow says mockingly and she snorts in reply.

"I know. It was still good, but I can only imagine how good it would have been with the almonds. Ugh now I crave bear-claws."

Snow was amused by Emma's story.

"Do you want me to go to Granny's to bring you one?"

"Yes, please. That would be great. I really, really want one."

"Okay, wait here and I'll come back as soon as possible."

With that Snow made her way out of the sheriff station intent on bringing her daughter the much craved bear-claw. Emma knew that even if they made a step forward, Snow was still not ready to accept all of Emma. She knew that from experience, yet she hoped that maybe, some day, her mother and her dad will get there, will get to a place where Emma could comfortably tell them she was in a relationship with another woman, with Regina of all people. Emma's mind then started to wonder to her fiancée so she sent her a quick text message.

Emma: Thank you for poofing in to check up on me. I think we are at a good point. She went to buy me a bear-claw.

A few seconds after the text message was sent, Regina's signature purple smoke becomes visible in the middle of the office.

"Hey," Emma's face is an expression of pure happiness.

"Hey," Regina approaches her and after she makes sure no one sees dips her head down to give Emma a quick peck on the lips.

She takes a seat in the chair Snow vacated and grabs Emma's hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Umm, yeah, so mom invited us for dinner," Regina lifts an eyebrow not believing what she hears. The gall Snow has to still do the matchmaker thing after all this time. Emma must have seen the look on Regina's face because she was quick to clarify.

"She invited all of us, you included, so they could spend some time with the twins. She offered to have David look after the twins while we have the baby shower. I mentioned that the kids won't stay with them because they don't know them, hence the dinner invitation. What do you think?"

"What do I think? What do you think Emma?"

"I asked first."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Not like that. I mean they're your parents so you get to decide. I'm fine with whatever you decide. This is your call."

"I kinda want to go?" Emma's unsure and she sort of a crunches her nose when she replies.

"Then we will go."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that... I don't know," the blonde looks away lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Emma" Regina's voice is soft as she gently lifts Emma's head so they can look in each other's eyes, "I want you to be happy. If this makes you happy then it's more than fine by me. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"How's everything coming along?"

"Good. Almost everything is done. I was working on the rosters and all that. David will be the acting sheriff since he has the most experience. So everything missing will be up to him to fix."

They continued to talk and have a good time together. Somehow Regina ended up massaging Emma's swollen feet and that was the position Snow found them when she returned with the bear-claw. She stopped outside the door, making sure neither woman would see her.

"... And then I told her how you left the almonds of the bear-claw."

From her vantage point, Snow could see the both women, saw them interact, could see the fond look that was on Emma's face as she looked down at Regina, who was crouched in front of her, giving the blonde a foot rub. Snow never thought she would see the day Regina would kneel before someone and do all those things, yet here she was making sure Snow's own daughter was content. It was perhaps because Emma was carrying this baby on Regina's behalf. It had to be. Regina was probably only showing her gratitude. Yet... maybe there was something more. Maybe this friendship they had was stronger than anything.

Snow decides she's seen enough and makes her presence known. Emma's face lights up and Snow is knows for sure that it's all because of the bear claw.

Snow hands her the bag that holds the treat and Emma wastes no time in tearing into it to eat it.

"Regina, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Snow."

"So Regina," Emma attempts to speak with a full mouth.

"Emma, finish that. I don't want it in my hair."

Emma sends her a glare, but chews the bear-claw and then swallows audibly only to choke on the pastry. Regina rolls her eyes but grabs the bottle of water off the desk, unscrew the cap and gives it to Emma. The blonde takes it and drinks, yet as she coughs some food does end up on Regina. The mayor brushes it off a mild look of disgust on her face.

"I thought the eat slowly was implied," Regina deadpans but she's smiling despite the tone of voice.

Having stopped coughing Emma takes a deep breath and clears her throat to draw attention back to herself. Not that she ever lost it to start with.

"So... as I was saying, I told Regina you invited us to dinner and she agreed to it. We haven't decided on a day but..."

"I mean if you two have no other plans we could do it tonight?"

Emma turns her attention to Regina expectantly. The brunette picks up her phone to look at her calendar and make sure they have noting scheduled, either for themselves or for the children.

"Tonight seems to be free."

"Perfect. Okay I'll leave you two to it. I have to go," with that Snow picks up her purse and leaves the sheriff station.

"Well, I guess she's eager?" Emma says looking towards the door her mother just went through.

"As she should be."

"Yeah, I guess," a pause "hey don't you think she had a good reaction to you massaging my feet?"

"You mean no reaction right?" Regina asks and Emma only shrugs in reply. "I'm sure she thinks I'm just a good friend and I'm doing this because you're carrying my baby."

"I am carrying your baby. Your baby that still hasn't moved from my bladder and thinks my kidney is an awesome soccer ball," Emma winces as Sofia chose that exact moment to kick Emma as if she knew they were talking about her. Regina let's out a laugh but when she sees Emma wince she instantly quiets down and looks concerned at her lover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sofia just decided to demonstrate my point. Not like I didn't know already."

"Well, look at it in a positive light," Emma lifts an eyebrow in challenge and Regina continues, "she's eager to prove you right," at that Regina let's out a laugh. Emma crosses her arms and looks on unimpressed at her.

Regina looks around and seeing that the coast is clear leans in and kisses Emma's lips. Emma's more than happy to accept the kiss, and lifts her right hand to wrap it around Regina's neck and pull her in closer.

Regina feels a presence behind them and she pulls away only to be met with the amused sight of her sister. She scrambles away from Emma mortified that they've been discovered. Zelena has magic, there's no way they can do anything to make her forget.

"Well, don't stop on my behalf."

 **tbc**

* * *

 ** _AN: Let me know what you think. Your reviews are much appreciated_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've had such a busy life I actually got sick at one point with exhaustion. I really need a week off where I don't see people and just write and finish my stories. Anyway here's the latest chapter.**_

* * *

Regina feels a presence behind them and she pulls away only to be met with the amused sight of her sister. She scrambles away from Emma mortified that they've been discovered. Zelena has magic, there's no way they can do anything to make her forget.

"Well, don't stop on my behalf."

* * *

The couple looks on in shock, unable to speak. Emma nudges Regina with her foot silently asking her to do something.

Regina opens her mouth to say something, then closes it again, then she let's out a small noise as if she's trying to speak but she's too shocked to say anything.

"Wow, sis, never thought I would make you speechless. I like that. And here I thought I would have to do something outrageous to get that reaction from you, not simply find you shoving your tongue down Emma's throat."

Regina seems to regain her wit as she levels a glare at the redhead.

"Will you keep that down? I don't want the whole town to find out."

Zelena wants to say something in reply but then her eyes flicker to Emma and she sees the rigid stance of the blonde as well as Regina's protective stance.

"Okay, okay. Chillax."

"What are you doing here Zelena?" Regina asks still on edge.

"Okay, first of all, like I said, chill. Second of all I was looking for you. You weren't in your office so I thought I would check the station."

Emma grabs Regina's hand trying to calm her lover.

"Excuse Regina, please. We are a bit on edge since we don't want anyone to know about our relationship."

Zelena nods in agreement "Understandable. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Emma says and she's grateful.

"I'm past the days I want to harm my sister. Now I only want to piss her off in the fun way," she winks at Emma.

Zelena waves her hand and a protection spell is cast over the station. Emma knows the spell well. It's the same one Regina casts to make sure they're not interrupted or seen.

"So, how long have you two been together? And how did I miss it?"

"We've been together for about nine months. And we were careful, I guess?"

"Aww, that's so cool," then she turns to Regina "I hope you plan to make an honest woman out of her."

Regina snaps out of it and glares at Zelena.

"You're my sister and you... What makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't see a ring or rings? You know like put a ring on it?" at Regina's blank stare she continues "you know like the Beyonce song?"

"We can't very well display it," Regina grumbles in reply.

"Regina proposed to me," Emma says as she pulls the chain around her neck to reveal the engagement ring. "It was incredibly romantic."

Zelena looks at the ring and awws again.

"It's beautiful Emma."

"Thank you."

"Which begs the question as to why you're not wearing it."

Regina opens her mouth to reply but Zelena holds her hand up silencing her younger sister. She takes the ring from around the chain and she asks that both women hold it. When they do she waves her hand over it.

"There. You can actually wear it on your hand and only people you both trust will see it."

"Really?" Emma asks her face showing the happiness she feels at being able to wear the ring in its rightful place.

"Yes. While I have some snarky remarks, as to how this escaped you both, I'll keep them to myself. Anyway I need to go. Regina, I'll speak with you later."

"Wait, Zelena," Regina finally breaks out of her shocked state and approaches Zelena. She goes to hug her sister and the read head is more than happy to accept the hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course. You're my little sister. I gotta look out for you," she says as she pulls away winking at Regina. "Who else knows?"

"Ruby, Dorothy, Granny and Katherine."

"You told Katherine before you told your own sister?"

"It slipped one night that I was in love with Emma. She took it rather well. So when Emma and I got together I told her."

"Okay, I guess I can forgive that," she says as she hugs Regina back knowing that the brunette needs the hug.

"We have not told Snow. I mean we have and she took it really bad, so we erased her memory of it. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Please."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"So I'll stop by your office later? When are you free?"

"Umm, I'll be there in 5."

"Okay," with that Zelena poofs away leaving the couple alone in the sheriff station.

"Well that went well," Regina says as she turned to face Emma.

"Yeah. Luckily."

Regina goes to give Emma another peck, and then she poofs away to her office ready to talk to her sister and see what she wants. Emma is left standing alone in the office staring and the ring on her finger with a goofy smile.

Staring at the ring makes Emma dream of her wedding. Growing up she never actually dreamed the details but now? Now she had a reason to think about it. Regina didn't plan anything, maybe it was time for the blonde to step up to the plate and make some decisions. The first decision was to look for a ring for Regina. Having an engagement ring and then a wedding band later down the road made Emma's heart sing with happiness. She wanted the same for Regina. The brunette deserved the world.

So she started planing and thinking about what types of rings she could buy the brunette. At least this way Regina could turn down people by showing them a proper engagement ring. She started her research online taking advantage of the fact that she was all alone in the station.

* * *

Regina made her way to the office knowing she'll meet her sister there. When she got there Zelena was perched on the couch legs dangling off the edge of it.

"Hey," Regina greets her sister. Zelena gets up from the position and sits on the couch, Regina sitting next to her.

"Hey you," the redhead says wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm good."

"Really?"

"I mean as good as we can be, all things considered."

"We? I mean you Regina. How are you doing?"

The brunette smiles. At least someone in all of this cares for her alone. She's stepped into a role of caretaker. She has to be as a mother, but given Emma's issues and pregnancy she sort of took a caretaker approach with the blonde. But outside Katherine and now Zelena there are not many people concerned with how Regina is doing. Well outside Emma, but Emma plays a special role and Regina feels that there's no point to think about it. Emma will always be there for Regina. Maybe she's taking the blonde for granted.

"I'm doing okay."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm happy," she confirms with a smile. "I mean we could be in a better situation and, you know, be out to the town and accepted, but that can't be the case."

Zelena hugs her and Regina lets her head fall on her sister's shoulder.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of how easy some people seem to have it."

"Some? Do you mean Snow?"

Regina let's out a sigh and her mouth twists in an upset gesture.

"Yes, among others. But I mean other people face this, what Emma and I are facing, outside this town too."

"Ahh, so you mean like straight people have it easy."

"Yes," another sigh of sadness. "Sometimes I get sick of how everything is so hard. I just wish I had something easy for once in my life, " she stares at the floor felling that old anger take root in her heart. She shakes her head as if that action alone will dispell the dark thoughts.

"I had to hide when I was young and now I have to hide as an adult. First it was because of class, now because of sexual orientation. Why can't I have it easy?"

"I don't know?"

"It's not like if we move outside I'll have it easier. Maybe in some aspects. But then I can't protect them. At least here I can do that. I can keep them safe. How can I keep them safe out there?" Regina leans and drops her head in her lap. Zelena is quick to wrap her arms around her.

"We will find a way," Zelena's voice is firm.

"After the incident with Snow, I started looking into something that would prevent Emma and I from ever being cursed into forgetting one another. I came up empty handed. But there has to be something like that. Cora stopped the curse from hitting her somehow. There has to be a way."

"I know what you are referring to, but it's not what you need. If say Snow gets the fairy involved it's useless."

Regina let's out a groan of frustration. There's nothing that can help her.

"But nothing will happen. You have a big sister now. I'll kick everyone who dares to hurt you." She says as she pulls Regina up and kisses her temple. Regina leans in the embrace.

"Thank you."

They sit like that for a few more minutes, Regina taking comfort in her sister's genuine care.

"You wanted to see me for something and I've taken all your time."

"It's okay, poppet."

That makes Regina snort and she lifts her head up wiping away her tears.

"But seriously, Z."

"Okay. I wanted you to look after my little green bean tomorrow."

Regina grins.

"Sure. What is the occasion?"

"I have a date."

"You do? With who?"

"Remember that guy I danced with at that ball we went to two weeks ago?" Regina remembers it. Since she couldn't take Emma to her obligatory leader of Storybrooke dinner parties, she brought either one of the deputies, Katherine or Zelena.

"Well we started speaking and he invited me for dinner. He's taking me to Luigi's."

"I think I like him already, simply because he's taking you to a good restaurant."

Zelena grins back at her sister.

"Thank you for agreeing."

"I'm sure Emma won't mind looking after her niece, while I help this mama get her grove back."

"Aww. Thank you. I knew there was a reason I kept you two around." Zelena says with a wink.

* * *

They spent some more time talking, Regina feeling a weight lift off her shoulders knowing that there was someone out there looking for her.

The evening approached fast and it was time to get ready to go to Snow's. In the privacy of their bedroom Emma started to have a mini meltdown over the fact that they're going to Snow's.

"I thought I would have a hard time with Rafa, yet you're also having a meltdown."

"Yes, because my parents don't like the idea of me being with you. And now we are going to their house. What if they put a potion or something in our drink?"

"Snow doesn't know that we are together. There's no reason for her to prepare any of that. We can also cancel if you want."

Emma starts to have a bit of trouble breathing and Regina is at her side in an instant, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back.

"I'll call Snow to let her know we can't make it."

"No. That would make her suspicious and she'll blame you," Emma leans her head on Regina's shoulder and starts to kiss the brunette's neck.

"Oh my darling," Regina says holding Emma tight. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can keep us safe."

"But you are. You are keeping us safe. I feel safe with you. But sometimes I get scared. I get scared because I don't want to lose you. I've come close to losing you a few times and I just can't cope with the thought of you no longer being in my life." Emma tightens her arms around the brunette when she finishes her speech.

Regina tightens her own arms in return dropping a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"I love you. I love you so much, Emma." She then kissed Emma on the lips. It was a slow kiss, that showed love, there was no urgency behind it.

* * *

They made it to dinner later than they planned as the twins took some time to get ready. Anna couldn't make up her mind on what to wear and Emma had to intervene putting her foot down. Regina looked up at Emma, feeling impressed by the blonde. She pulled the blonde aside.

"I never imagined you'll be the strict parent," Regina says with a smile.

"Was I bad?"the blonde asked uncertain.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"You saying I'm strict."

"Emma," Regina's tone comes out more as exasperated than anything.

"Sorry, hormones. I overreact to everything."

"After all this time I'm still not really used to your outbursts."

"By the time we will have another baby you will," Emma says leaning in to peck the brunettes lips.

"Hmm, then we really need to sort out the rooms in the house. Maybe get the attic converted like I suggested."

"Mhmmm," Emma has no intention of continuing the discussion as she was too busy peppering Regina's face with kisses.

"Emma, stop," she says giggling because Emma's made a point of tickling Regina. She pulls away and drags Emma to the car, both of them still giggling even as they make their way to the Charming residence.

Regina scolds her features as their approach the door, but by then the rest of the family is giggling away and that has an effect on Regina who can't keep her composure for long and laughs with them.

Emma rings the doorbell and David is quick to answer the door.

"Come in," he says as he steps out of the way.

Snow comes out of the kitchen looking a bit frazzled and worse for the wear.

"Hey, just make yourselves comfortable, dinner will be served shortly," with that she makes her way to the kitchen. David looks after her, a fond look in his eyes. At any other time Regina would have gagged at the display, now she finds it endearing, after all it's possible she's giving Emma the same look. He turns to them, smile in place.

"We had a bit of an incident in the kitchen, but crisis was adverted."

Emma snickers in reply feeling more at ease now. They get busy making sure the twins have taken their shoes and coats off before she introduces David.

"You guys know Mr Nolan and Mrs Blanchard, right?"

The twins nod their heads. They've seen David when they visited Emma at the station and they know Snow from school. Emma's unsure whether she could tell them the two adults were also their grandparents, unsure if she could fully trust her parents. She'll see how tonight goes.

Dinner goes well, with small talk about various things, Emma being excited she's on leave. David and Snow watch closely how Emma and Regina are in complete sync on everything. They exchanged a confused look. It was probably the first time they've seen the two interact in a long time and they were amazed at what they saw. The twins addressed them by their formal name. It was clear to the Charmings, Emma never told the twins the family relationship they had with Snow and David. Snow felt hurt before concussion took its place. For all the talk about how the twins were part of the family they sure were left in the dark about some things. She wondered why.

"Grandma the chicken was delicious," Henry says as he puts his cutlery down. Snow smiles. At least one member of the Mills household addresses her properly. Was it the Mills household? Henry was still Henry Mills in papers, but the twins were registered under SwanMills.

Rafael was confused. He was a smart boy and so he could put together basic family relationships.

"Mommy," he pulled at Regina's sleeve and the brunette bent her head towards him. "Why are they Henry's grandparents? Does that mean they're our grandparents too?" He meant it as a whisper but it came out louder than intended. Regina spared a quick glance in Emma's direction, something that was not lost on the other couple.

"Yes, honey. They are your grandparents."

The murderous look Emma throws Regina's way is not lost on the couple. Snow asks the twins if they want to help with decorating the cake she prepared and they leave without further prompting. David nudges Henry and they also leave the dining room leaving the two women alone. Still David hovers around the door to catch Emma hiss at Regina.

"What the heck, Regina?"

"It's not okay to lie to the twins just because you have issues with your parents."

"I don't want to give them fake hope that they have grandparents only for my parents to reject them."

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it. Meanwhile I don't want to keep stuff from them. I don't want another Henry situation on my hands."

The two women sat in silence and David was surprised that even a fight, because it was a fight, was so mild for lack of a better word. Even Snow and himself tended to go yelling at one another, but maybe that's because they are married while Emma and Regina are only friends. Friends that would raise 3 kids and 1 teenager. He frowned at that. That was a huge commitment from both women. He couldn't believe Emma would give up just like that in searching for a lover, yet she shot down every opportunity they presented to her.

Regina was also a surprise. Surely the mayor thought she was worthy of love. Her past relationships were not great, but that shouldn't stop someone from searching for love.

His thoughts are interrupted by Emma speaking.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing and what's best. I just want them safe."

"Hiding stuff like that from them is not a good idea. We should sit down with them and properly explain."

"I guess," Emma says letting out a grunt of discomfort. Regina's attention is fully on the blonde.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a kick. She really is your kid."

Regina's amuses as she asks "Really?"

"Yup. Total pain."

Regina let's out a laugh. "Says you. As if I'm the one kicking in my sleep." Regina turns and puts her hand on Emma's belly rubbing soothing circles. Emma covers her hand and they both look fondly at one another. Regina lifts Emma's hand to her lips and drops a kiss to her knuckles.

Their tender moment is interrupted by the rest of the family coming into the room.

The conversation becomes light once everyone has a slice of cake on their plate. Henry excuses himself from the table to go text on his phone. He's been too long just with adults and his phone kept vibrating throughout dinner, with various text messages from friends.

They soon moved to the lounge and the twins were more than happy to include Neal in their games. They got along well, just like they did with their cousin. Emma could already envision birthday parties and the back yard filled with children and balloons and laughter. Everything one sees in movies and neither Regina or herself had the chance of experiencing. Anna was already great friends with Alex, Cinderella's daughter, while Rafael was getting along well with Philip Jr, Aurora's oldest child.

When the time came to go home, Regina realised the twins were too tired to fiddle with car seats so after a quick talk with the blonde she poofed Emma and the twins to the mansion.

She and Henry said their goodbyes to the Charmings, and headed towards the car.

"Henry," Regina called her son's name grabbing his attention. When he looked up at her she threw him the keys which he caught with ease. He looked at the keys then at his mom confused.

"You're driving."

"Really?" the look on his face was comical.

"There's not that many cars around. I can show you, if you want."

"That would be great," he says going close to his mom giving her a hug. "Thanks mom."

"No problem."

They get into the car and Regina gives him the basic instructions. Henry listens closely to what his mom says and starts driving.

"This is different than driving in Forza Motorsport with the wheel and gear shift."

Regina let's out a laugh at that.

"Of course it is. If you hit a tree it's pretty much game over."

Henry laughs nervously at that and gulps audibly.

"It's okay you'll drive with either Emma or myself up until its time to get your drivers licence. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do with your mothers."

Regina instructs him to drive around Storybrooke, and half an hour later they make it back to the mansion. As they make their way inside the house Henry stops Regina again and gives her another hug.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, Henry."

"It was better than I expected. I always thought grandpa would teach me with his truck or Ma with her bug. I can't believe I got to drive a cool car instead."

Emma, overheard their talk as she came downstairs.

"Okay, no more driving lessons for you, young man."

Henry looks confused first at Emma then at Regina but before he can say anything Emma continues.

"No one gets to insult the bug. It's a classic."

"Ma, come on, I was joking."

Emma narrows her eyes.

"Were you?"

"Totally."

Emma goes to him and ruffles his hair, then gives him a sideway hug, and a kiss to his forehead.

"You better respect my bug. It's a classic. I worked really hard to get that car."

"You stole it," Henry comments.

Emma gives him a look as if she's annoyed.

"Like I said, I worked really hard."

Regina laughs, pulling Emma close to her and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Honey, let it go. He's trolling you."

Henry starts to snicker at that. Emma smiles despite the fact that her first instinct is to cry. She knows they don't mean to hurt her and that makes the teasing more bearable.

Regina gives her a peck on the lips. Emma half expects Henry to make a gagging noise but he doesn't. He only beams at them.

"I'm surprised you're not making gagging noises," Emma can't help the remark.

"I could if you want."

"No. That's fine."

"I'm happy you two are together. I don't think I've said it before, but I really like how our family is."

At that Emma does start to cry and both Henry and Regina look at her with an endearing look on their faces. They both go for a hug and catch Emma in the middle, just as the blonde starts sobbing harder.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: Hello everyone. A big thank you to all who reviewed this story and all other stories. It's not over yet, we still have a few chapters to go, don't know how many, I'm only a chapter ahead at this stage (and to think I used to be 6 chapters ahead) - alas life got busy... I am sorry it's taking me forever to update. Slowly I will hopefully finish all my WIPs. There's nothing worse than a WIP that hasn't been updated in ages.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

The Saturday of the baby shower came around. It was a bit late considering the timing of most baby showers. Emma was due to give birth in a couple of weeks. Still the blonde took great joy in the knowledge that she's at least experiencing some milestones.

The house was decorated in purple and yellow, streamers hanging from the ceiling and helium balloons adorned the walls.

The lounge was set up in a circle hosting the 10 women attending the baby shower. The food was provided by Granny while Elsa and Ruby took great care in decorating the room.

Snow was extremely giddy to start and she was at the house early, yet as she settled in she felt a bit out of place. There was an ease there between Emma and the rest of the women, an ease Emma didn't have with her. So she took to observing the scene before her unfold. She couldn't help but notice how Regina was incredibly attentive, looking at Emma in a way she's never seen the brunette look at anyone. Or maybe, perhaps a long time she did but it was a blur and she shook her head thinking it's impossible. It's all in her head.

She saw Emma play with her ring finger, as if there was something there. Except that there wasn't. There was nothing on the blonde's finger, yet Emma played as if there was. For all her talk about how she didn't care for relationships, she seemed to be playing with her ring finger a lot. Not to mention that almost every woman in that room was in a relationship. Emma came close to being engaged twice, yet she never went through with it. Did she have commitment issues? That could explain it.

She tried to enjoy herself, and put all her worries about Emma's love life aside. She started to observe the others. Ruby and Dorothy were such a riot together. Snow felt happy for her best friend. She's never seen Ruby so open and happy. The way she looked at Dorothy was, well, she could tell the two were true loves. Her eyes drifted to Regina, only to see the brunette watch Emma, with a fond expression. She can't remember the last time she saw that expression on Regina's face. It was so long ago, once in a stable, but that was such a long time ago, surely Snow was not remembering it correctly.

But try as she might she couldn't place the look as anything but adoration. It was the same way Ruby looked at Dorothy. The same look David had on his face when he looked at her or their children. Maybe that's it. She looks at Emma like that because she's carrying Regina's own child.

They played some games, games that were safe and didn't requite Emma to exert herself. Snow was happy for her daughter. Neither of them had a baby shower before, Snow having lived under threats from Regina then Zelena and Emma having been in prison. She was happy Emma was now in a place where she had friends that would organize all this for her.

They opened presents, Regina picking up the boxes or bags and letting Emma rip the wrapping paper. They had an array of baby clothes, chocolate boxes and toys appropriate for small children.

Half way through the party though Emma had to excuse herself. She felt exhausted but also bad that she couldn't sit in a chair for longer. Regina pulled her up then transformed the chair in a comfortable looking couch seat that Emma could control to set up in different positions. Emma took to it instantly and moved it so she would lay down rather than be sitting.

At one point Snow excused herself wanting to use the toilet. It was occupied, so Regina told her she could use one of the bathrooms upstairs and gave her directions. Snow passed the hallway and followed the instructions to the bathroom. When she was up she looked around. There were 7 doors in total. She knew two of them were the bathrooms. That left them with five bedrooms. She knew from the talks that they had a separate room for Sofia but she wondered which of the other four was Emma's bedroom. She decided to take a peek. Henry and the twins each had a room, and since Sofia also had her own room that only left one other bedroom in the house. Regina's. But where was Emma sleeping then if each child had their own room? Was she sharing a room with Regina? Was Regina's room big enough to accommodate two large beds or did they have two smaller beds? She couldn't help her curiosity so she peeked inside. There was only one large king sized bed, a chaise and a vanity. There was what looked like a photo frame and Snow had to fight the temptation to look at it. In the end the temptation won and she made her way inside the bedroom to look at the photo. It was one of Regina and Emma, the blonde positioned behind the brunette and her arms around Regina's waist. It was the type of photo a couple would take. Attached to it were smaller photos, taken at the photo booth. In the first they were making funny faces, in the second they were looking at one another fondly, a look similar to what Snow saw the two women give one another. The last one though made Snow choke on her own spit as she saw her daughter kiss the brunette. No way. This was just a play on a silly photo booth session. It had to be. Emma wouldn't... She decided to leave the room and head to the bathroom, where she started to hyperventilate. No way. No way Emma was dating Regina. But then the blonde was pretty sure that Regina won't find someone, and that Emma herself won't find someone. Then there were the looks. The way they interacted that day at the sheriff station, the way they interact now, almost as if on guard, but still... Then Emma playing with her ring finger as if there's something there.

Snow freezes. What if there is something?They live in a town that has magic, maybe whatever is there its concealed. Is Emma...? She shakes her head. She's being silly really. People do all sort of stupid poses in a photo booth. It doesn't mean anything.

But there are no other rooms in the house. Surely she shares a bed with Regina. What used to be Emma's room is now Sofia's room. This leaves Emma with no room except Regina's. Snow feels a headache coming and refuses to think too much about it. Maybe she should ask Emma. She might not have the best reaction though. Could she ask Regina? As if. She wants to know, she really does.

She goes back downstairs, but stops in the doorway and looks at how well her daughter and Regina get along with Ruby. It stings. Ruby is her best friend. Then there's Katherine, who is Regina's best friend despite everything Regina did, fake marriage with David and all that. But she knows Katherine is more grateful over the fact that she can now be with Frederick, thanks to the curse that unfroze him from his golden statue state.

She kept silent as to what she saw upstairs. There was no good way to tell someone you snooper on them and entered someone's bedroom to be nosy about their life. But now the kiss could not escape from Snow's mind. She saw the way Emma and Regina interacted in a new light. More like lovers than friends. Lovers that didn't want anyone to know they were together, that were doing a good job at hiding, unless one was aware of their relationship. The loving looks, the small smiles, the lingering touches, they all told a story that Snow was unaware of until now.

She was at a loss as to what to what she could do or say. Did everyone else know? Was she the only one left in the dark? Why would Emma hide this from her? What had she done to make her daughter uncomfortable with such a secret?

She remembers their discussion in the sheriff station, and Emma's warning that Ruby and Dorothy will be at the baby shower. Snow's own defence that she's not homophobic and Emma's expression of unbelief. Was she homophobic? Sure she wanted Emma to marry and have a husband and children, that wasn't too much to ask, was it? After all Emma was a Disney princess, that was how things went for princesses, wasn't it? Yet Emma always insisted that she was happy with her life, that she felt bolder now that she had a family that loved and accepted her, hence why she was able to stand against Snow's ideals for the blonde's life.

Was this why Emma kept Snow away from her life for this long? Was this why the blonde stopped most of her interactions? Was she afraid Snow will stand between her and Regina? Between Emma and her family and the life Emma actually wants? Would she actually stand in the way?

"I'm surprised that wall doesn't have a hole in it, given how hard you're staring at it."

Snow is startled out of her thoughts by Granny's voice. Was she really that out of it?

"Just a lot on my mind."

Granny lifts an eyebrow at her as she starts to study Snow. She's known the brunette for decades, they've even been friends because of Ruby's friendship with Snow. She served in the woman's war council for years.

"Do you think it's wrong to have a specific ideal for your children?"

Granny regards Snow wondering for a second what she meant, only for a few moments later to finally understand what the brunette meant.

"Do you mind joining me in the garden for a bit?"

Snow complies and follows Granny out the back door.

"I just wanted to give us some privacy," she says as she turns to snow once she sits on the swing canopy. "To answer your question, it's not bad to have ideals, but it is bad to uphold them if they interfere with your child's happiness."

Snow sighs, and she sits next to granny on the canopy.

"It's just, I want what's best for Emma, and I'm not sure..."

"That she's happy?"

"Yes. What if she just says these things because she's afraid of telling me the truth?"

"You think Emma's not happy, and that she's afraid to admit failure in how her life worked out?"

"Maybe? I don't know," Snow looks down at her lap.

"If that's a sad woman, I don't know what to say to you."

"I think Emma and Regina are a couple," Snow says it out loud then clamps her hand over her mouth. She probably shouldn't have said anything. Not without her daughter's approval, if that was even true.

"You really can't keep a secret can you?" Granny asks half amused half serious.

"I didn't mean to blurt it out like that," Snow says still mildly horrified.

"Honestly, Snow, you know I love you, but you need to act like an adult."

"I know," the brunette felt thoroughly chastised for her behaviour.

"And are you okay with them being a couple?"

"I... Errr..." Snow starts to stutter unsure of what to say. Granny looks at her, a judgemental look making its way to her face, but if Snow saw it she made no indication of it, "I mean I guess? I don't know. This is Regina we are talking about."

"I seem to remember you being very on board the Regina must be happy train just a few years back. What changed?"

"Nothing. Nothing's changed. I still want Regina to be happy. But... I don't know... With Emma? I mean...Emma's my daughter, and Regina's my friend now, but she's dating my daughter and ugh this is awfully complicated."

"Why?"

"Regina was my main go to person on all things Emma. Now they're dating. I can't complain about Emma's socks left all over the floor, or broken toasters, she's dating Emma. She won't like it."

Granny looks at Snow as if the brunette is crazy. Could it be she wonders. But maybe she's not wrong in what her gut tells her. Snow is a bit of a spoiled princess used to the universe revolving around her.

"Snow, are you jealous of Emma's special relationship with Regina?" Snow looks at her like a deer caught in the headlights, "what I mean is, you're used to being, outside Henry, the most important person in Regina's life. Are you upset knowing Emma has a more special place?"

Snow looks at her weird, but then her eyes widen again and she blushes.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess?"

"Snow..." Granny's tone is nothing if not warning.

"No, wait. Don't get my wrong. Before the curse broke I had Emma as a flatmate, and we talked about a lot of things, like a lot a lot. And that was okay, until it wasn't because she's my daughter. But I've never had a best friend like her. And then the curse broke, I found Emma's my daughter, but then somehow, despite it all, Regina became my go to person for every issue. So I don't know... It's weird..." she trails off unsure of what she's actually feeling.

"Just because Regina's dating Emma doesn't mean you lose Regina."

"But I do. She's no longer enemy turned friend, she'll be my daughter in law. That's just weird."

"She's the mother of your grandchild."

Snow puts her head in her hands and groans. Granny only rolls her eyes, thinking that Snow is nothing but a spoilt child.

"Snow, come on. You're a grandmother. Act like one," Snow lets a groan out at that "you can now join my exclusive knit club, open to granny's of all ages, presided by the one and only Granny, aka me."

"I'm too young to be a grandma."

"What are you talking about? You're in your 60s. You have three grandchildren and one on the way."

"Who else is a member?"

"Oh, you'll see. I'll introduce you."

"Eugenia, let the poor woman alone," Regina interrupts from the doorway, "Snow, dear, you don't need to join the grandmother's club if you don't want."

Unknown to both women Regina was in the doorway for a while and was able to hear most of the conversation, but the two women didn't have to know that.

"But I am a grandmother. Might as well make it official," then turning to Granny "do you have badges?"

Regina rolls her eyes at that question. She knows that the issue with Snow is far from resolved. The classic switch in subjects was Snow's way of changing the conversation from an unsafe topic to a more safe one. Maybe she didn't want to discuss those issues with Granny. Maybe she needed time to process that her daughter was in a committed relationship with another woman. Regina was willing to give her that time, if it meant Snow came around to it and treated Emma well.

Granny excuses herself and leaves Regina alone with Snow. They are at a stage where they won't kill one another, so long as Snow doesn't say or do anything to harm Regina's family. But if Snow did that Granny knew she would be on Regina's side in a heartbeat.

* * *

"How much did you hear?" Snow asks. She's not stupid, she knows Regina probably heard part of the conversation.

"Enough," Regina admits.

"So...," Snow trails off unsure of what more to say.

"I just ask that you take into account Emma's feelings on these matters. I know how you tend to act on issues. You think you're doing the right thing and then others suffer the consequences, because you make decisions without asking those people what they actually want. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You're no longer 10. But if you harm Emma, you'll have to deal with me like you never have before."

What Regina implied was clear. Last time Snow made a decision on behalf of Regina thinking she knew best, it cost Regina dearly. It was clearly implied that if she did the same now it will all be over.

Regina goes to leave, before she turns around and invites Snow in for cake. Snow lingers on the back porch for a few more minutes before she makes her way inside intent on facing the music as it were.

* * *

 _ **AN: So? How was it? Let me know. Reviews are very, very appreciated.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: hey. Sorry it took me forever to update again. Life is so crazy it's not even funny. I just want to say I appreciate every review you guys leave on this story. I sadly don't have another chapter ready but I will try to write one as soon as possible. This is no longer okay in how it drags - tho in my defence I'm working on a multi chapter story post 722 with baby Hope Swan-Mills and I have about a chapter left in that one.**_

* * *

The party continued on for a while and everyone was having fun. Mostly everyone. Snow was still coming to grips with the revelations, Regina was stewing in silence and itching to tell Emma, while Granny was keeping a close eye on Snow. Emma noticed the rigid stance Regina had, so inventing a random reason she managed to get Regina alone in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Emma said approaching the brunette, lifting her hand to softly cares the brunette's cheek.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Regina," Emma's voice comes out as a warning. She knows Regina's keeping something from her.

Regina waves her hand so they're encase in a protective spell that would leave them unnoticed.

"Your mother knows about us."

"Knows what?" Emma asks her voice trembling "that we are a couple?"

"Yes."

"How?" Emma's now full blown worried.

"I don't know," Regina sees Emma's panic rise and she knows she must put a stop to it as soon as possible, "but she's fine with it. At least she didn't react badly like last time."

Emma's eyes fill with tears as she's unable to control her emotions.

"Emma, it will be fine. This time it will be different. People can change."

"Not like that. Why would she change now?"

"Maybe she realized she misses you and the further she tries to impose her ideals on you the further she pushes you away."

Emma shakes her head unwilling to believe it, afraid to let her guard down around Snow, for fear she will try to keep her away from Regina.

"It will be fine, my darling. I believe the talk you had with her made her reconsider her actions."

Regina wraps her arms around Emma holding her close. For her part the blonde drops her head to Regina's shoulder as she tries to calm herself down.

* * *

When the party is over and the last guest leaves, Emma calls David to bring the twins back. Snow started to help Regina with what was left of the cleaning, not that the guests made a mess or anything.

After she put the last plate away in the dishwasher, Snow made her way towards the lounge just in time to see Regina sit down on the couch where Emma was. As soon as Regina sat down, Emma moved closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette, in what was more clinging rather than hugging. Snow was surprised that Emma was a clinger. She never showed that much emotion, but now, on the couch with Regina she looked incredibly vulnerable. She moved again out of the way intent to not let herself be seen and only observe the two women. She saw the way Regina started to caress Emma's face, putting her hair behind her ear so she could look at her face. She heard the quiet whisper of the brunette asking Emma if she was tired and saw her daughter nod in agreement. She saw Regina drop a kiss to Emma's forehead then the tip of her nose and then her lips, a kiss which Emma gladly accepted. It wasn't a long kiss at all, more of a peck than a kiss, but she could see the tenderness and love behind it. She could see the care Regina had for Emma, she could see the trust Emma had in Regina. She slowly realized that this was not a recent development, but something that happened a long time ago. She only wondered how long ago. Was this why Emma moved into the mansion? Because she was dating Regina?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and she removed herself from the doorway just as she heard Regina and Emma shift on the couch, no doubt Regina getting up to go open the door. She quietly ran to the door and yelled that she'll get it, and didn't wait for a reply before she opened the door, only to see her husband and her grandchildren in the doorway.

As soon as he's inside the house David sensed the tense atmosphere. It was all over Snow's posture and he knew something was not right. He wondered what have they done now to further alienate their daughter?

Regina comes out of the lounge and she sends the kids upstairs, while she invites David inside to take a seat. She offers him a drink which he gladly accepts just as Snow drags him to where Emma is. The moment he sees Emma, his whole face lights up. For her part Emma can't help but give him a small smile. Sometimes, for Emma, he was easier to deal with than Snow.

Regina comes in with the drinks, and sits next to Emma, the blonde's hand going to grasp Regina's instantly.

"What is going on?"

"Umm…," Emma wants to say something but trails off, while Snow is silent.

"Umm… well mom already knows, but I want to come out and say that I'm dating someone."

The irony of the words were not lost on any of the woman in the room. Whether David caught unto it was unknown.

"You are? Who is he? Is he the man you covered for saying the baby is Regina's?"

"There is no man and Sofia is Regina's child as much as she's mine. She's a true love baby, just like I am. She's the product of the true love that's between Regina and I."

"What?" Both parents cried out the question in unison. While Snow knew they were dating, she didn't know the whole truth it seemed. Emma and Regina were true love and they created a baby. That was impossible.

"Regina and I are true loves and we made a baby together. I'm dating Regina."

The two Charmings were shocked into silence, both unable to wrap their mind around things. They stared at the couple and Emma felt any bravado start to falter her under her parents' scrutiny. She started to get a bit anxious, her palms feeling all sweaty and her heart rate picking up. Regina noticed the changes and squeezed Emma's hand as a sign of support.

"Is this a joke?" David asks.

"No it's not a joke," Regina is quick to reply.

"Then, maybe it's a curse," he says, then he turns to Regina "What did you do?"

"Regina did nothing wrong. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?" Emma gets defensive.

"You don't know her like we do."

"Of course I know her. Better than you do. I don't get selective memory when it comes to her," Emma was staring to feel aggravated. Regina noticed that and with a hard look turned to the Charmings.

"I did not curse Emma. We are true loves whether you want to accept that or not. We are building a family and it's your choice if you want to be a part of it or not. Now I have to ask you to leave. Emma is tired and your presence aggravates her. I suggest you go home and you both discuss what you want to do, but make no mistake, you'll only be in our children's lives if you are accepting of Emma and I as a couple and respect our relationship."

Being dismissed like that the two Charmings got up and left. As soon as they were our of the house, Snow turned upset towards David.

"Why did you have to antagonise them like that?"

"How is this any of my fault? Do you really believe that they're true love?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Snow!"

"Don't Snow me. Think about it. Think about Emma sacrificing herself for Regina, first with the wraith, then with the dark one. Also remember how frantic Emma was when Regina went undercover? She couldn't even sleep. She would ignore everyone except Regina."

"I guess…"

"Then there's Regina. She absorbed a death curse for Emma when they weren't even on friendly terms. She gave Emma all those memories of Henry and she went through hell for Emma. If Regina put her under a curse, we would have never had to go through hell. You know that."

"How are you so okay with this?" David asks confused.

"I had a few hours to process."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Oh…"

"I need to make it up to them."

"We both do. No doubt Emma will be frantic and worried about this."

"Yeah. I should go back and apologise."

"You do. We both do. But we are not going empty handed."

* * *

"Oh no! Regina you let them go! Why?"

"It will be fine," Regina's tone was calm as she tried to soothe Emma's fears. She knew Snow and David well, so she knew they would not do anything that would harm Emma.

"No it won't."

"Emma, please, trust me. It will be fine."

"I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose my family."

"I know, my love. I know. But I also know nothing will happen this time around. Granny made sure of it."

"Granny?"

"Yes. She stood up to your mother. I've never seen Snow so… submissive."

"Ewww. Thanks for the visual."

"You're welcome."

"Brute," Emma replies mock slapping Regina's shoulder.

"You love me," the brunette says as she leans in for a kiss.

"That I do," Emma says as she accepts the kiss from Regina. The kiss is slow and tender, filled with love. As the kiss continues, Emma tries to shift, but the baby bump makes it impossible to get a comfortable position. She lets out a groan of frustration, but Regina tightens her grip on the blonde and so they continue kissing. Emma attempt another shift only to fail again. At the second attempt Regina pulls away.

"Is everything okay?"

"No," Emma pouts in reply and Regina melts a little bit inside before her expression turns to a serious one.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'll just happy when all of this is over and I won't have a baby bump in the way. I miss being flexible you know? Being able to just sit in your lap as I kiss you, have you draped all over me when we are in bed together, me being a big spoon. You know doing couple things."

"You'll sleep less and have a crying pooping baby to take care off."

"Can't be worse than having to get up every o hour to pee. Besides I have you to help with the crying pooping baby," as she finishes her line she feels Sofia move. Regina also feels the movement as her hand is resting on the baby bump.

"Seems like someone agrees with us," Regina says as she starts to rub soothing circles over Emma's belly.

"She's a good baby."

Emma covered Regina's hand with her own as Regina shifts to be able to kiss Emma again, but this time making sure they have a more comfortable position. Their kissing is interrupted by the sound of stomping feet that make their way down the stairs. The two women pull apart looking at one another and letting a soft laugh, Regina dropping two more pecks on Emma's lips before she gets up to go see what the kids are up to.

Emma watches her go her heart filling with love at the sight.

"We are really lucky to have mommy, did you know that baby? I never even dared to dream of ever having this, but we are all benefiting from your mommy being awesome," she feels a small kick against her palm, "I know baby, I love her too. So much."

* * *

Later that evening, after they all finished dinner, Regina took Emma back to the lounge and they sat down, Emma lying in Regina's arms. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Emma looks at Regina a bit worried, they're not expecting anyone that evening. The blonde tightens her grip on the brunette, just as Regina grabs her hands and lifts them up from where they formed a fist crumpling her shirt.

"It will be fine," she says as she drops a kiss to Emma's knuckles.

"You don't know that."

"Emma, I have to go answer the door. It will be fine."

Emma relaxes a bit and Regina gets up to answer the door. She hears the voices coming from the entrance and she recognises them as Snow and David. The voices get closer as they approach the lounge and Emma straightens her posture.

"Hey, Emma" Snow greets and Emma is met with her mother holding a large bouquet of flowers and David holding a large box in his arms.

"Hey."

"We wanted to apologise for how we reacted this afternoon. Your father and I talked about it and we were wrong to not be supportive of your relationship."

"So you thought bribing me with presents will mean I forgive you?" From the corner of her eye Emma could see Regina's face that was a picture of exasperation.

"No, honey. There's nothing we can do to make up for the lost time but I hoped that maybe, in time you'll forgive us for not being there for you and not being more understanding and for making you feel like you can't trust us."

"How do I know you didn't go to Gold to get something to keep me away from my family, because you think I'm cursed?" Regina's face at Emma's question is priceless as she can't believe Emma had the audacity to ask that. Snow and David look shifty and guilty.

"I won't lie to you Emma. I did think you might be cursed," at that Regina huffs in annoyance and Emma sends them a glare that would see them dead if looks could kill, "and we did go to Gold, but not for for what you think."

"What did you go to him for?" Emma asks and her stance is protective, her hands covering the baby bump as if trying to shield her baby from her parents.

"We got this," David says and gently puts the big box on the coffee table in front of Emma. Emma looks at them then at Regina and nods her head to have Regina open it.

"Careful, it's fragile," Snow warns Regina as she approaches the box.

"You sure you don't want to open it?" Regina asks one more time. Emma purses her lips then agrees. She goes and opens the box with ease. She lets out a gasp when she sees what is inside and starts to cry.

"Emma?" Regina is concerned and peers inside the box to see what should have been Emma's baby mobil that had the glass unicorns.

"We thought it should go to you. It never felt right to use it for Neal, it's yours and we thought that Sofia might get to use it."

"Thank you," Emma says through tears as Snow approaches her after she exchanges a glance with David. Then Snow goes to wrap her arms around Emma and after a few seconds David can no longer stay away and goes to embrace his wife and daughter. Both Emma and Snow start to cry and when Emma looks up her eyes connect with Regina's. Regina mouths an 'I love you' to Emma that makes the blonde smile.

When they pull away Snow looks at Emma and grabs her face and drops a kiss to Emma's forehead. Emma gives her a weak smile and grabs Snow's hands as she goes to sit down on the couch. It's then that Snow catches a glimpse of the ring on Emma's hand.

"Emma," she exclaims as she grabs the blondes left hand to look at it. That was not there a minute ago, yet now… "are you engaged?"

"Yes."

Snow gasps at the admission.

"For how long?"

"Almost two months?"

"But the ring…"

"Zelena made it so that only people Regina and I trust can see it."

"Oh, Emma. It's beautiful. It's yellow, your favourite color."

Emma gives a bashful smile in reply as her gaze briefly connects with Regina. Her engagement ring does stand out in a sea of same old same old.

"Did you pick it?"

"The ring? No. Regina did. She knows I like yellow, hence the ring and my car being yellow. And the nursery having yellow accents as well. Very soon we will have the whole house painted yellow. It's part of my masterplan," she says as she winks at Regina, the brunette in question only rolls her eyes.

"The townhall is yellow. You'd think that would be enough."

"Aww, honey… I'll take it."

Snow and David exchange a meaningful glance at the playful banter and they silently agree that the couple is okay and there's nothing to worry with Regina, even though that was a sore issue for both Charmings. Half an hour later they take their leave and as soon as Regina is back to the couch next to Emma the blonde burrows into her side.

They sit silently like that for minutes, neither saying anything and both feeling relieved that they got over what was the biggest hurdle they had to face as a couple, and they came out on top, like they always did when they did things together.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please let me know what you think. I honestly couldn't have them upset for so long and I feel they should make up and start to be a family. It only took them a few months but I feel that this is where I wanted Snow and David to end up, to accept Emma and Regina.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: It's been so long since the last update. But here it is and I appologize for the delay.**_

 _ **I also want to take a moment to thank all of you who left a like and/or a comment on this story. They are much appreciated**_

* * *

There was a point to all of that. Emma was sure there had to be a point but having woken up at 2 am in pain she could not see a point in any of it. She hated everything. She woke up Regina who sprung into action instantly. Everything was prepared weeks in advance and all they had to do was go to the hospital. Regina didn't bother with the car, she poofed there after she let Henry know that she's taking Emma to the hospital and that he should call Snow to come pick him and his siblings up. Henry was about to ask why he couldn't go with them but the question died before it was voiced out as his mom ran out of the room and went to Emma.

If she wasn't in that much pain, Emma would have found it funny to see Regina in such a state. Even so it was hilarious to see Regina "I'm a queen and a bit more refined" Mills run around the house in a state of panic mixed with excitement.

"Emma, come on we have to go."

She has the baby bag on the bed and at Emma's nod of approval she waves her hands. They're at the hospital and as soon as they land Regina asks for a doctor. The nurses come and take Emma and Regina follows close behind. Memories of the past threaten to make their way back to the surface and Emma takes in a deep breath but Regina is at her side holding her hand and the memories go away. She's ready to make new memories. Not that she'll think about it much, because there's pain and all that, but at least this time she's not alone and won't be cuffed to a bed.

"Emma, honey, are you okay?"

Emma only glares at Regina in response. She's in pain how can she be okay. Regina gives her a small smile and drops a kiss to her lips.

"It will be over soon."

"Yeah."

"And we will be able to hug, properly, without a baby in the way."

"Yeah," and it's not bad, it hurts a lot and she swears at Regina a lot and blames her for the pain and Regina takes it all in stride and tries to use magic to take some of Emma's pain and that makes it somehow better. But what keeps Emma going is the fact that they're going to meet their daughter and it will be so… perfect. Emma thinks it will be perfect and so when the time to push comes she does, she does looking forward to meeting her daughter. Actually meeting her. She has the memories Regina gave her of keeping Henry and she'll forever be grateful for them, but it never happened. But this time she'll get to keep her baby for real and she'll have help. She has a partner that will help her with everything. She's no longer alone, she's no longer an orphan convict giving birth in prison. No. Now she's an experienced mother, a wife, a sheriff, a daughter. The last push happens and she's exhausted but everyone is there and it all goes in a blur.

A few minutes later Regina hands Sofia to her and she gets to meet the baby for the first time. Regina comes and sits besides her on the bed both looking at the baby in awe.

"Hey baby girl," Emma says softly stroking her cheek and Regina caresses the baby's hand. Her eyes meet Regina and they both smile. They've done it. Emma purses her lips and Regina wastes no time and drops a kiss to her lover's lips.

They have a few moments alone before the family barges in, Henry, Anna, Rafael, Snow, David and Neal, all coming in at once, disregarding the request from the nurse that they don't all barge in. It's exhausting for Emma and for Regina. Emma refuses to let Sofia go and Snow soon understands that now is probably not the time to insist to hold the baby. Snow promises she'll look after the kids and after a few more minutes ushers everyone but Regina out of the room so that the 2 mothers can be alone with the baby. Emma squeezes Regina's hand who also leaves to talk to Snow and David and the kids. She knew what Emma wanted to say with that hand squeeze, Emma didn't want the other kids to feel left out. Once Regina was sure they were okay to leave with David and Snow, she returned to Emma's side.

Regina returns to the room and starts to go through the supply bag they brought with them to make sure they have everything. Emma pats the bed demanding that the brunette come sit with them.

"How are you?"

"Exhausted."

"Go to sleep. I'll look after her. Is there anything you need that would make you comfortable?"

"I'm fine for now," she says handing the baby to Regina who picks her up. Emma watches them for a few more minutes before the exhaustion catches up with her and she falls asleep.

* * *

Regina has to wake her up a few hours later when it's time to feed Sofia. They agreed to breastfeed and although she could probably give the baby some formula to let Emma sleep, the brunette realized that it would break their previous arrangement. She softly wakes Emma up and Emma sits up knowing that she will have to feed the baby. Regina helps settle Sofia but ends up looking mesmerized at all of it. Emma only has eyes for the baby, however she feels Regina's gaze on her and so she looks up at the brunette. Their eyes meet and Regina goes to sit next to Emma on the bed, both looking at their daughter in awe.

"Can you believe we made this? She's so tiny," Emma whispers in awe.

"She's so beautiful."

"That she is. We have insanely good genes. Look at the tiny hands. They're so tiny. She also has a lot of hair for a new born. It's too cute. She has your hair colour."

"Indeed she does."

"You think she'll have my eye colour or yours?" Emma asks not looking up from the baby in her arms.

"I assume mine? But it's quite possible she might have your eye colour, or maybe David's."

"We will have a mini you running around. I already have 2 mini me running," Emma says proudly.

"Two? Rafael is nothing like your personality."

"I meant Henry and Anna."

"I'll give you that. I won't be surprised if she takes over your job when you retire."

"Nah, that kid's gonna be a model or someone famous. You saw how she likes that stuff and she's a natural. Most kids dream of being cops when they're little. My money are on Rafa."

"You're on."

"Hmmm, what do I get in return?" Emma asks in a happy mood.

"The knowledge that you were right?" Regina says with a smirk and Emma only rolls her eyes. Once Sofia finished eating Regina picks her up and starts to pace the room while rubbing soothing circles over the baby's back, trying to get her to burp and then put her back to sleep. Emma watches them enraptured. Regina goes to the baby bag and gives Emma the special bracelet they bought that would help Emma remember which breast she breastfeed from last. She gives it to Emma and the blonde slides it over her right hand.

"Can I have some orange juice?" Emma asks and Regina waves her hand and a glass of orange juice appears on the table next to Emma. "I'm looking forward to being able to drink coffee again. I'll need to have a look at when I'm allowed. Can you ask the doctor when I can go home? This bed is uncomfortable and I want to go home."

Regina nods throughout Emma's rant and Sofia is finally asleep, but the brunette still holds her. Emma pats her bed again and Regina comes to sit next to her. Luckily she made Emma's bed a bit bigger so they could both fit in. Emma drops her head on Regina's shoulder, feeling exhausted again.

"She's so cute," Emma says as she gently touches Sofia, careful to not wake her. "I'll continue to say this."

"It's normal and she's very cute."

"I still can't believe she's ours. Do you think she'll have magic?"

"Yes. She will. Luckily we trained with Robyn."

"Yes." Emma closes her eyes and is asleep on no time. Regina sits quietly, both mother and daughter asleep. She never imagined she would have this, but she does and she's greatfull that she's allowed to have such a beautiful family.

* * *

Emma was discharged the next day, and as soon as she was home she sunk in their bed. She was still a bit sore, well more than a bit but Regina assured her she could rest and everything will be taken care off. Henry and the twins came home and they were all excited with the baby until she started to cry in the middle of the night. She was in the room with Emma and Regina so she didn't cry for long, but it was enough to wake Anna up, who made her way to their room. Emma was feeding Sofia when Anna knocked on the door hearing her moms were up.

"Come in," Regina called out and Anna came in looking sorry. "What's the matter honey? Did Sofia wake you up?"

Anna nods her head and Regina opens her arms whispering a "come here."

"Do you want me to go back with you and read you a story?"

"No," Anna shakes her head as she burrows into Regina's side.

"Do you want to stay here with us?" Anna nods her head. Regina exchanges a look with Emma seeking the blonde's approval. Emma nods that it's okay with her.

"Your mom is feeding your sister now, and once that's done we will go to sleep. Okay?" Anna nods again.

"Why don't you lay down here between us?" Anna complies and lays down under the covers. She's asleep in no time next to her mothers.

A few minutes later Sofia finished eating and Regina got up, letting Emma go back to sleep herself. She turned off the lights keeping on only the soft light from the night stand lamp. Once Sofia was asleep and back in her bassinet, Regina slid in the bed. Emma extended her hand above Anna's head and the brunette reached out grasping the blonde's hand. She falls asleep with the thought that this was all she wanted.

* * *

As previously planned Regina took parental leave as soon as Sofia was born. Not that she wouldn't trust Emma, but simply because she wanted to be a part of it as well and could not find it in herself to leave Emma and Sofia alone at home and only come in late in the afternoon. The town won't die a few weeks without her. Their other three kids were not allowed to skip school, a thing Henry found unfair, but Regina left no room for argument, so they had to go to school.

Once back home after dropping the kids at school, Regina went into their room where Emma was talking softly to Sofia who was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey, to you too. Look Sofia, mommy is home. Say 'hi mommy'," Emma says as she looks at the baby who looks at her with big eyes, alert.

"She's too small to speak."

"I know, but it seemed appropriate. What do you think her first words will be?"

"Mama? That's what the twins call you and it's easier than mommy."

Emma lets out a soft giggle at that but the looks up at Regina with amusement in her eyes.

"Did Henry kick and scream he doesn't want to go?"

Regina starts to laugh at the image and Emma joins her, only for the blonde to double with laughter a few seconds later.

"I just imagined you picking Henry from his underarms and him kicking and screaming he doesn't want out like he did when he was five."

Regina starts to laugh harder as well. That was quite and image. Their oldest son could be quote stubborn when he didn't want something.

"Do you want to go out? Maybe to Granny's?" They received visits from their family and friends, each fawning over the baby, but the town at large was yet to still meet Sofia.

"Sure. Are we walking there?"

"Well, we could take the car and then walk from Granny's to the park? Seems like a nice enough weather. What do you say?"

Emma nods her agreement and they are off to introduce their new family member to the town at large.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think. As of now, this is the second to last chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay so this is it. The last chapter. It's been years with this fic and it was only meant to be a small prequel. Hope you guys like it and thank you all that have been with me on this journey and left reviews and kuddos and faves and likes and everything else.**

* * *

They make it to Granny's without any issues, or too much delay to their plans. Once there Regina takes the baby and carries her into the diner while Emma picks the baby bag for just in case they need it. Regina likes to be prepared with everything on hand and while Emma would argue that they could run to the car should they need anything, Regina doesn't pay that objection much attention.

As soon as they enter, the diner goes quiet and everyone stares at them. Emma feels uncomfortable under everyone stares, however, Regina slides her hand to the small of Emma's back and guides her towards a corner booth.

No sooner are they seated that Granny is out of the kitchen and fawning over the baby, in a way only Granny can. She hands out Emma and Regina a present bag, that holds a white blanket with Sofia's name written on it in purple. It's just like Emma's blanket and she apologises for not getting it to them sooner. There's also knitwear in there in the form of small clothes and beanies. She already gave them a bag at the baby shower, but this was an additional one.

"The clothes were made in my knitting group. Everyone wanted to make something for this tiny princess."

"Thank you, Granny."

"It's no problem. We had something to knit for and it made us all happy. Now, what would you ladies like to eat?"

Emma and Regina put through their order and Granny heads back to the kitchen to prepare their meal. The diner still didn't recover to the usual chatter everyone watching in silence. They all knew the sheriff as pregnant, and news that she gave birth spread fast in the small ton. Regardless they could all tell that something was different, that something changed, they just couldn't put their finger on it and so a murmur went through the diner, as to what was different. Sure there was a baby now, but that could not be all there was, was it? But when one of the dwarves suggested that the sheriff looks less fat all of a sudden, they all murmured in agreement and turned to their meals. Emma and Regina couldn't help but hear all that, despite not paying attention and they started to laugh together.

"I bet that even if I kissed you they will think we are just gal-pals," Emma says amused.

Regina snorts to which Emma starts to laugh harder. They don't stop laughing even as their waitress brings them their drinks. Both women are having coffee, something Emma has abstained from during her pregnancy. This is their first cup of coffee in nine months and they both decide to inhale the smell.

"Oh, baby, how I've missed you," Emma says caressing her cup.

"Not more than I have," Regina says staring at her cup and then she takes a sip.

"Should I be jealous?" Emma asks a look of amusement on her face.

"Hmmm, not more than I should of your cup."

"My goodness you two, get a room if you plan to make love to that coffee," Ruby says as she bends over to look at Sofia who is sleeping. Emma lets out a soft moan just for show as she drinks out of her cup and Regina eyes her enraptured. She clears her throat as she looks away from Emma's mischievous grin, no point in thinking about things she can't have for the next 6 weeks or so.

"Your moms are so silly, Sofia. You tell them that for me when you wake up, okay?"

By the time they finish their lunch most of the diner's clients came over to see the baby and congratulate the two women. Most of them congratulated Regina as the new mother, but some also congratulated Emma.

"Are you going to raise this child together as well?"

"That's the plan, Mrs Walters. It's what couples do." Emma answers. Now that her parents knew about her relationship with Regina there was no point in hiding it. Mrs Walters was a nice old lady after all, always calling the sheriff station because her cat likes to get stuck in a tree, so no harm in telling her about her relationship with Regina.

"Couples? I thought you were going to raise the child with Regina."

"I am. She's my fiancé."

Mrs Walters looks at Regina and shakes her head in disapproval. Emma feels a pang in her chest. Here come the disapproving looks and words.

"I expected better from you, Regina. You should have married her before you got her pregnant. Kids these days have no respect for the order things should be done in."

"In my defence, Mrs Walters, we already shared a son without being married," Regina says casually.

"That's no excuse to get the woman to raise 4 children with you without making an honest woman out of her. She's a princess for goodness sake."

While at first shocked, Emma was now amused. Regina was sweating a bit under Mrs Walter's stare which made Emma plaster a smile on her own face.

"I expect a wedding invitation, soon," she says as she pats Regina's hand and then leaves the couple alone. As soon as she's out of earshot Emma bursts out laughing.

"I'm glad me getting embarrassed in public amuses you," Regina says grouchy, but it's more for show.

"I guess we better start planning the wedding soon."

"We should."

After they finish their meal, Regina asks Emma if she feels tired or if she's still keen on going the park. The blonde chooses to go to the park even if it's to sit on a bench overlooking the pond. When they get there, they sit side by side, Regina's arm around her shoulders and Emma's head resting on Regina's shoulder.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Emma asks looking up at Regina.

"Sometimes I have to remind myself this is all real and it's not a dream. It would be pretty cruel if this was all a dream and you were not mine and I yours."

"But I am yours, Regina. I love you," Emma shifts so that she can look into Regina's eyes.

"I love you too, Emma. I'll love you forever."

Emma's eyes fill with tears, she's still emotional, but even if she didn't have the hormone changes she would find this moment to be emotional. She responds to it the only way she can think of being appropriate to such a confession. She leans in and kisses Regina and Regina happily accepts her kiss, neither caring who sees them or what they would think of this new development. They have each other and really they no longer have any excuse to keep the relationship hidden. They were finally ready to tell Storybrooke and all the other realms that they are a couple.

* * *

It took them another 4 years to get to the point that they had their wedding. They sent an invitation to Mrs Walters, who replied with "Finally, it's been 84 years." They shrugged not knowing what she meant but they knew it took them what could be perceived as forever to get married.

They decided to wait until Sofia was older and could remember bits and pieces of her moms wedding. On top of it they always planned to have her as a flower girl or be an active participant at the wedding.

Emma still suggested they could elope in Vegas, Regina never actually getting why Emma was so adamant on Vegas, so she would nod along but be unconvinced about the whole thing.

A month after coming out to the town Emma gave Regina an engagement ring as well, staking her claim, not that she had to, but it was appropriate, in her opinion, that Regina had a real engagement ring to show around. It was a nice platinum ring with a purple stone at the top. She never got down on one knee or any knee. The ring was tied with a ribbon to one of her proposal reports. Given Emma's hatred of paperwork Regina appreciated the time Emma took to file an "engagement report", something she no doubt found on google, but then Emma said she drafted it from scratch because no one was crazy enough to propose with paperwork. Regina muttered that she must be even crazier because she really loved the proposal.

Regina happily wore the ring at all times, and if a person would get too much in her personal space while attending events in other realms, she had no qualms about flaunting the ring in the person's face making sure she had her arms around Emma's waist, introducing the blonde as her fiance.

It took them almost half a year to decide on the wedding ring design. It had to represent both of them in a way and no matter how hard they looked they could not find something to suit their tastes. Finally after months of search they stumbled upon a website that did unique designs for wedding bands with desired colours for the stones. They went with platinum again and purple and yellow stones set in a laurel pattern.

They intended for the wedding to be a simple affair, family and friends only. It ended up being way more than that. Somehow everyone wanted to be a part of it and so it ended up being a big affair, held in a castle. It was the same place Snow and David got married, Regina wearing an fancy silver dress, while Emma opted for a simple white dress.

Sofia ended up being their flower girl while Anna and Rafael held the wedding rings. Henry was the designated person to take Regina down the isle, and while Emma wanted the same, David's puppy eyes won in the end and so he was the one to take Emma down the isle.

In usual Emma fashion she was late to her own wedding, making Regina a bit nervous about the whole thing for a moment. Henry and Snow were giving her encouraging looks that it was all okay. When Emma finally came through the door twenty minutes later than intended, Regina was able to breathe a sign of relief. Emma looked more than happy, and kissed Regina as soon as she made it next to the brunette. The wedding celebrant cleared their throat at the unprompted kiss to which Emma's quick reply was a sorry not sorry that prompted an eye roll and a peck on the lips from Regina.

They said their vows and I do's which sounded oddly familiar to their grand speeches to one another throughout the years. They danced and mingled then Emma pulled Regina away from all the people, and towards the balcony.

"Sorry I was late. I had to do something before I came here."

"What?" Regina's a big unsure what Emma could be up to on their wedding day and what was more important than being on time at their wedding.

"This," is all Emma says and pulls out a pregnancy test stick that shows a positive result.

Regina looks from the test to Emma then back to the test then back to Emma and jumps to hug her and then kiss her.

"I was debating if we should delay until this one is older," Emma half jokes as she put her hand on her belly. Regina slaps her shoulder.

"I might have taken you to Vegas to elope then," and at that Emma beams her the biggest smile ever.

"You finally get it."

"I don't think I get it, I don't see the appeal."

It takes them another 25 years to make it to Vegas and Emma thinks it's better late than never and it works well for a silver wedding anniversary. Instead of wedding rings they bought friendship bracelets because that's what best friends for life do after 25 years of marriage to one another, five kids and eight grandkids later. If the celebrant in Vegas thinks it's weird he says nothing, he's probably seen weirder things.

Emma's social media is updated that evening with a picture of the two of them holding their left hands with the bracelets very visible and underneath the picture there was the caption "She said I do :*"

 **The end**

* * *

 **AN2: Hope you guys enjoyed the fic. One last review on this story would be great to let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
